Sailor Moon Legacy: The Heir to the Lunarian Throne
by StarCatTibalt
Summary: Book 1 of 9 of the Princess Serenity Saga. When her normal life suddenly comes to an end, a young girl begins an epic journey across the galaxy to become the one named Sailor Moon and to fight the evil Queen Beryl's forces. The story of a girl, her destiny, and the beginning of a legacy. The story of Sailor Moon as an epic space opera!
1. Overture

**OVERTURE**

**The Legend of Sailor Moon**

**O **

_Fighting evil by moonlight_

_Winning love by daylight_

_Never running from a real fight_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_She will never turn her back on a friend_

_She will always be there to defend_

_She is the one whom we can depend_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_From across the galaxy_

_She will bring forth unity_

_And fulfill that of her destiny_

_As the one named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_With powers so new to her_

_A journey will occur_

_For she will travel the universe_

_As the one named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_In the times of total darkness_

_Where hope is cast into nothingness_

_We shall look for our Princess_

_Who bears the name of Sailor Moon_

**O**

_With wand and crystal blade in hand_

_She will lead those under her command_

_And drive away the evil from our land_

_ With the power of Sailor Moon_

**O**

_In the service of our Queen_

_We fight those who intervene_

_And die for a peace that is so serene_

_We serve the one named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_When our children fall and cry_

_We tell them to look to the__ sky_

_And see a hope that their tears will dry_

_At the sight of Sailor Moon_

**O**

_When we see the Moonlight Legend_

_Our fears will come to an end_

_And that peace will once again ascend_

_Made by the one named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_In the wars that are fought in outer space_

_And the lines are drawn into place_

_The battles that she soon must face_

_Will be the battles of Sailor Moon_

**O**

_Though she will become scarred and worn_

_And her heart will be forever torn_

_The protection that she has always sworn_

_That is the promise of Sailor Moon_

**O**

_What horrors that she will live to see_

_Will forever test her abilities_

_But to bring back the smiles of peace_

_This is the mission of Sailor Moon_

**O**

_As the leader of a galactic kingdom_

_She must always protect our freedom_

_And lead those with her great wisdom_

_The Queen who is named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_With her fellow Scouts beside her_

_Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter_

_Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto all who serve_

_The one who is named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_The warrior of love and justice_

_Is both powerful and relentless_

_And she will teach whoever is her apprentice_

_To believe in the one named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_As the leader of the Original Nine_

_The moon crescent is her __sign_

_And those who follow in her line_

_Will become the one named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_When the forces of evil appear_

_To destroy all that she holds dear_

_She will transform and make it clear_

_That she is the one named Sailor Moon_

**O**

_So as the years come and pass us by_

_And our time comes to say goodbye_

_We will sing to you this lullaby_

_The Legend of Sailor Moon_

**O**

_She will always be the one named_

_Sailor Moon_


	2. The Day Her World Changed

**DEDICATION**

**This story is dedicated to both the loving memory of my oldest brother, who introduced me both to _Sailor_ _Moon_ and to anime, and to the loving memory of my Dad, who's service in the United States Navy gave me love of ships and airplanes of all kinds, real and fictitious. Together these two also gave me my love for fantasy and adventure. Rest in peace to both of you. And now for our feature presentation.**

* * *

**LEGENDS OF THE AVON GALAXY**

**Presents**

**...**

_Fighting evil by moonlight_

_Winning love by daylight_

_Never running from a real fight_

_She is the one named…_

**SAILOR MOON**

**Serena's Legacy Book I**

**THE HEIR TO THE LUNARIAN THRONE**

_Sixteen years have passed since the fall of Lunaria, leader of the Star Kingdoms Alliance. With its fall, the once great alliance that had upheld peace and prosperity in the Avon Galaxy for a thousand years has now fallen into chaos and despair, disorganized and leaderless._

_The evil QUEEN BERYL, ruler of the Kingdom of Botolf, has received reports that three of the ORIGINAL NINE Sailor Scouts of Lunaria have suddenly reappeared after having been long believed to be dead.  
_

_Determined to prevent the tide of war from turning against her, Queen Beryl has dispatched her forces to seek out and destroy the Original Nine before they become a threat, including Lunaria's long lost princess who is destined to become the one named SAILOR MOON..._

**Chapter 1**

The Day Her World Changed

First there was silence, a yellow star reflecting off a blue gas giant in an uncharted solar system while debris from a broken moon floated by. Then the silence was broken as the freighter came out of hyperspace in a flash, it's hull damaged and on fire, the signs of it having recently been in battle. Inside the starship there was pandemonium. Some of the crew were trying to bring the fires under control while others ran aimlessly around in panic or in a daze. On the bridge, the captain was trying to bring his ship back under control.

"Check all systems!" he ordered.

"All systems are failing sir! We can't make another jump into hyperspace! We're losing power by the second!"

The captain cursed and turned to the most valuable cargo on his ship, three young women who were magical soldiers from his original home world on a secret mission. Normally he would not have accepted a potentially dangerous for the sake of his ship and his crew, but when they had learned who these three were and what their their mission was they had accepted without hesitation. Anything to make the Botolfs pay for what they had done sixteen years ago.

Things had gone smoothly for the first leg of their trip, but then that had been intercepted by a Botolf warship that had been informed of the kind of cargo his ship was carrying and had opened fired on them immediately when they had arrived at their first destination. The captain had managed to make a quick getaway, but not before some Botolf fighters had done significant damage to his ship. Now it seemed to be the end of the line for them. Thankfully the three young ladies had provided their own backup plan by bringing their own personal starships.

"I'm sorry, ladies," he said to them, "but I'm afraid this is as far as we can take you."

"You've done more than enough," said the oldest of the three, "We'll have to make do from here. I'm deeply sorry that we've put you and your crew in danger."

"Please, don't apologize. It was worth the risk," the captain quickly added, "You better get going before the Botolfs arrive. We'll try to keep their attention on us for as long as possible. Go now, before it's too late."

"Thank you," the three women bowed their heads, "May Avon protect you."

"You as well. Find the others, especially the Princess. Lunaria needs her now more than ever."

"I promise your sacrifice will not be in vain, Captain."

The three women ran down the corridors of the freighter, knowing full well that time was of the essence. When they reached the hanger, they found that their ships were already being warmed up by the crew. The oldest turned to the younger two and pulled out a pair of small data pads from her cloak, handing one to each of them.

"Take these," she said, "They have the coordinates to where the others are believed to be hidden. We'll have to retrieve the first three separately since the Botolfs are already after us. Once you retrieve them head for Meteor 21 as quickly as you can. We cannot let them fall into enemy hands. I'm counting on you."

"Yes, Ma'am," they both replied.

"Our mission is vital for the future of the galaxy. Failure is not an option. Do you whatever you must to ensure they survive. Good luck."

A minute later three small starships launched from the ship's hanger bay and sped off into space in three different directions. The captain watched them go and gave a final salute. He and his crew had done all they can, the rest was now up to those three. Without another word he and his crew prepared for their final moments.

The Botolf warship finally arrived. After an unanswered communications call, a shuttle and pair of escort fighters were launched to board the stricken starship. But before it could approach, the freighter suddenly exploded into a huge fireball. After everything settled down, the commander of the warship understood what had just happened. To avoid being captured and interrogated, the freighter's captain and it's crew had sacrificed themselves by scuttling their ship.

* * *

**_Planet Rhodes_**

**_City of Pavlaphos_**

The sun rose on another typical morning. Inside the two story house, a teenage girl was sound asleep even though she was suppose to have waken up by now.

"Serena!" came a voice from downstairs, "Get up already! It's well past seven!

The sixteen-year old groaned and rolled over in her sleep. Then, as if on instinct, her lake blue eyes flew open and she looked at her alarm clock. Again she had forgotten to set it before going to bed and now it was seven-thirty with school starting at eight!

With a cry, Serena Trodeo threw the covers off her bed and ran to her closet. In a flash she changed from her nightgown to her school uniform before she ran back to her dresser and brushed her golden hair. Hair that was very long, reaching all the way down to her knees. She usually wore it in either one long ponytail or as one big braid, sometimes two.

Satisfied that her hair was nice enough, she put on her school cap and snatched up both her school case and her wooden practice sword inside its sash. She carefully ran down the stairs and came across her mother Isobellas, an attractive woman with long deep blue hair and chocolate brown eyes, leaning over her digital notepad as she checked the morning news.

"_Mom_!" Serena gasped, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"I _did__,_ Serena," Isobellas replied in a tone that indicated that she was well use to this routine, "And each time you told me you were getting up."

"I don't remember saying any of that!" said Serena as she quickly scarfed down her breakfast. Downing it with a glass of milk, she grabbed her school supplies and headed for the door.

"Hold on, Serena," called Isobellas.

"What?! I need to get going!"

"Don't you want your lunch, dear?"

Serena turned around and saw her mother holding her lunchbox, "Oh, yeah," Taking it, she ran back to the door and slipped her shoes on, "Bye, Mom! I love you!"

She sprinted down the street while fighting back a yawn, "I'm so sleepy. Why can't school start later than usual?"

When she was no more than a block away from her school a commotion in a nearby parking lot caught her attention. Stopping, she saw a group of three little boys arguing over something that was lying on the ground. Curious, she looked closer and gasped in horror when she recognized what it was.

"_Hey! That's my cat! Leave her alone you rotten brats!_"

She chased off the startled boys. Cursing at them, she knelt before the unconscious figure.

"Oh, Luna," she sighed, "What did you get yourself into this time? You disappear for a whole week and now I find you in trouble again."

Her pet animal, a Lunarian cat with black fur that had been with her since the day she was born, started squirming in her hands and soon as she picked it up. Telling her to hold still, Serena saw that the boys had placed a pair of medical strips on it's forehead in the shape of an X.

"Just hold still," she snapped, "I'll get them get off. Although to be honest, I rather leave them on."

She pulled off the strips, revealing a strange looking moon crescent mark on the cat's forward. Then it opened its eyes and it looked at her with garnet colored orbs.

"There, no harm done!" Serena smiled and set Luna down, "But I real do wonder where you got that bald spot of yours."

The cat only glared at her, tail flickering from side to side. Then Serena heard the school bell ring.

"Oh, no! There's the first bell. Go home, Luna! I'll see you after school!"

As she ran off the cat stayed where it was, staring in the direction Serena ran off.

* * *

**Despite her bests effort, Serena** was still late for class and she was immediately told to stand out in the hall.

"She's so mean," she grumbled, "How can they make a fragile girl like me stand out her like this?"

Her stomach suddenly growled and she looked down. The quick breakfast she had eaten earlier had done little to ease her hunger. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, she opened up her lunchbox. But before she could take a bite, the classroom door opened and her homeroom teacher Miss Harrison, an attractive woman with long wavy red hair and green eyes, came out.

"Serena..." she looked at the girl in disbelief, "_What are you doing_?"

"Uh... heheheh," Serena could only stand there like an idiot.

Miss Harrison sighed in frustration and held up a paper that displayed Serena's recent language test, "_This_ is the very reason why you're getting such poor grades in class!"

Serena cringed when she saw her grade, "_Thirty percent?!_"

"Yep," Miss Harrison placed a hand on her hip, "For goodness sake Serena! You'll be graduating in a couple of years and if you wish leave this planet, how do you think you're going to perform if you keep getting low grades like this? I and the others have told you time and again that you need to take your studies more seriously!"

"I know, but-"

"_No buts_!" Miss Harrison thrust the paper into Serena's chest, "Take this home and show it to your parents. You'll be having private lessons with me starting tomorrow."

* * *

**That afternoon, Serena sat alone** with the test score her lap. She knew she wasn't the smartest person in school, but her grades were never this horrible.

"Failed another test, huh?"

She looked up too see her best friend Molly Baker looking down at her. A cute girl with short red hair and blue eyes, Molly was sweet girl who was kind of everyone, despite being from Yankaria due to her accent and her parents' origins. Rhodes had once been a Lunarian colony and historically Yankaria was their longtime enemy. Despite this, no one had ever treated Molly poorly.

"I really don't know how you manage it," Molly went on, "The more you fail, the harder the teachers come down on you."

"Yeah, no kidding," Serena put away her test. It had been like that for as long as she can remember. The teachers always seemed to pay more attention to her than any other student. To this day she still hadn't been able to figure out why. It was like they were expecting her to be some great leader or something.

"Hey, Serena!"

They looked over to see another one of their classmates Melvin Guinness coming over to them. A nerdy looking boy with a mop of brown hair and overly large pair of spectacles, Melvin always carried a idiotic grin on his face.

"I heard you got your test back," he said in a excited, high pitched voice, "How did you do?"

When Serena didn't answer, Molly replied, "Give her a break, Melvin. Can't you see how depressed she is? Of course it was bad!"

Serena let out a noise that sounded like she was sick.

"Oh! Sorry, Serena," Molly quickly apologized, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry about it, Serena," said Melvin, "I didn't actually study this time and only got a ninety-five! See?"

He held up his own test score for them to see, but Serena didn't feel like looking at it.

"That really doesn't help matters, Melvin," Molly sighed and turned her attention back to Serena, "But hey! At least our last class for today is sword training, and you _love_ sword training."

"Oh, yes!" On those words Serena snatched up her practice sword, still in its sash.

If there was one thing Serena looked forward to all the time in school it was sword training. Being a former colony of the Kingdom of Lunaria, swordsmanship was a tradition passed down through generation after generation. Serena believed she was born with a natural talent for it. She was part of the sword fighting club in her school and was the leading member. Her teacher always claimed she was the best student he ever had and she had been trained harder than any other club member.

But during the middle of the lesson Miss Harrison came in, something she never did, and starting speaking to the head instructor.

Serena felt her stomach clench. She knew that Miss Harrison was speaking to her instructor about her grades for they both cast glances at her, one with concern and the other with frustration. When they approached her a short time later, Serena didn't have to guess what they wanted to talk about.

"Serena..." the worry was there in the instructor's voice, "Miss Harrison tells me that your grades are failing."

"Y-Yes, sir," Serena blurted, "But don't worry! I promise to make up for it soon!"

The instructor sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Serena, but it's a little too late for that. Your grades are in serious trouble. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend from the team until your grades have improved."

Everything had gone silent around her and she was certain she had misheard.

"_S-Suspend_?" she asked weakly.

Her instructor nodded.

"B-But... _you can't do that_!" she screamed loud enough to catch everyone's attention, "The tournament's coming up in two weeks! You'll _need_ me if we're going to win!"

"I'm sorry, Serena," her instructor said again, "But your academics come first. Club activities are second. That is the rule and you have to abide by it."

Her entire world seemed to be crashing down around her. Desperate, she turned to Miss Harrison.

"Can't you at least let me stay until the tournament is over?" she begged.

Miss Harrison shook her head, "The tournament lasts for an entire month. Afterwards it will be mid-terms. There is not enough time. You'll have to make up for what you've failed in so far, starting tomorrow in my office. No more sword training until your grades have improved."

She turned away and left before Serena could protest again. The training session had gone silent and Serena shoulders slumped, feeling as though she was shrinking. Then her instructor placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Cheer up, kid," he said, "Miss Harrison is only doing her job. Tell you what, if you put in every bit of effort to improve your grades and show her that you're really trying, I'll try to persuade her to make an exception for you."

Serena's head came straight up, "Will you really?"

"Sure, I promise."

* * *

**At that moment a lone** starship came out of hyperspace. A single seat fighter, the pilot directed the ship towards the planet Rhodes before scanning the surface.

"There it is, the city of Pavlaphos. I don't see any security checkpoints of any kind. That's surprising. I guess they don't get many visitors out here."

The little starship entered the atmosphere. Once it was in the clear the pilot descended quickly to the ground to avoid any visual detection. A few minutes later the pilot landed the ship inside a canyon just a few miles from the city, out of sight from any prying eyes. Jumping out of the cockpit, the pilot took out the data pad that showed an image of the girl the pilot was looking for.

"I was told you were here. Let's see if I can find you."

A hood was lifted to cover the pilot's head while the cloak covered the body. Taking a deep breath, the pilot walked to the city.

* * *

**Serena never felt so miserable** in her life. Her feet practically shuffled along the sidewalk as she made her way home. She didn't want to show her test scores to her parents, but she knew there was no way to avoid. After all, she had brought this all on herself.

She came across the popular arcade center in her neighborhood. She debated whether or not to go in and relieve her sorrows, but then she remembered she had already used up her allowance for this month and it was unlikely her dad would give her any more money.

_Especially after he found out about her test scores._

Feeling sick to her stomach, Serena shuffled on. Just then she spotted something being displayed on the arcade window. It was a poster of _Sailor V_, a new space idol of growing popularity, announcing an upcoming concert at a nearby planet. Serena stopped and stared in awe. The girl in the poster looked to be around her age, with waist length blonde hair and blue eyes that were both a shade lighter than her own. Her costume resembled that of a sailor's uniform and she wore a red masquerade style mask over her eyes. Beside the poster was another one depicting a new Sailor V video game that had just been brought to the arcade.

"They've already a made a Sailor V game, huh?" Serena thought out loud. She looked at the girl in the poster again, "It must be nice to be a space idol, going to different planets, singing songs and performing in front of large crowds. You never have to worry about school or silly tests. Me on the other hand..."

Serena looked at her test again. Then in frustration she crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it over her shoulder. She started walking away when a voice yelled behind her.

"Hey! Why don't you throw away your trash, little girl!"

She stopped with a start and whirled around. A tall young man in a black shirt, gray trousers, and a green jacket stood there. She began to apologize when she saw that the man was holding her crumbled test paper in his hand, now completely unfolded before his eyes.

"_Thirty percent_?"

Serena screamed. The man lowered the rumpled test score, revealing a young face with closely cropped midnight black hair. His eyes, however, were covered by a pair of dark shades.

"You really need to study more, little girl," he said.

Serena's face grew hot. Furious and embarrassed, she snatched her test away from the rude man.

"Give me that! It's none of your business!" she stuck her tongue out at him and marched off fuming.

However, she was unaware that a pair of garnet colored eyes was watching her.

* * *

**A short time later she** arrived home. Quickly kicking off her shoes, she made her way to the stairs. She was hoping to avoid her mother by going straight to her room, but she was not quick enough as Isobellas appeared, wearing an apron and holding a spatula in her hand.

"Welcome home, Serena!" she said happily.

"Oh, uh..." Serena grinned nervously, "Hi, Mom! How was your day?"

"Good," Isobellas stepped closer, "I happened to see Melvin when I was outside. He said you got your test scores back."

Serena went pale, "Oh, h-he did, did he?"

"He said he got a ninety-five on his. Rather unusual of him."

"Oh, is that so? Good for him!"

_Oh! That Melvin got such a big mouth!_

"So what did you get, Serena?" Isobellas asked next.

Now Serena turned green, wishing she could just disappear.

"Um..." she stammered, "About that. You see..."

Isobellas held out her hand, "Let me see."

In the end she knew it was hopeless. Without another word she reluctantly handed over her test while keeping her head down. Then she stood silent and still as she waited for the explosion soon to come. She didn't have to wait long.

"_Serena!_"

She flinched and forced her head up. Her mother was staring at her with fury in her eyes and spinning the spatula in a menacing way.

"Y-Yes, Mom?" she squeaked.

"_Getting such an awful test score! I am _not_ letting you in this house_!"

With that, Serena found herself being pushed out the front door and locked outside of her own home. With a cry she threw herself at the door.

"Mom!" she pleaded, "Please let me in!"

"_I can't hear you_!" came Isobellas's voice from the other side.

"Mom! Come on! This isn't-_Ouch_!"

She felt someone kick her in the rear and she turned to see her eight-year old brother Sammy standing there, grinning in amusement.

"What's the matter, dummy Serena?" he said with glee, "Did you get kicked out again? Sheesh, I want a better sister."

"_I'm_ your sister, you ungrateful brat!" Serena snapped.

Sammy only laughed at her. Then, to her horror, he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Before she could contemplate why her little brother had a key and not her, Sammy made his way inside. But instead of shutting the door in her face, he stuck his head back out and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why you little-"

Serena got to her feet and tried to kick him, but as she did Sammy slammed the door shut and her knee collided painfully with it. Screaming in agony and hopping on one leg, she begged her mother to let her in again.

* * *

**The pilot had spent the** the entire day searching for the person that was supposed to be on this planet, but found no trace of her. Eventually the pilot had to give up for the day and return to the starship. At dawn the next day the pilot returned to the city to continue the search.

Later that afternoon there was the sound of a shuttle passing overheard along with a pair of escort fighters. The pilot looked up in time to see the very shuttle and its escorts, and with trained eyes the pilot recognized the markings.

"A _Botolf_ shuttle! Have they already found out that I'm here? Are they also looking for her? If so, I've got to find her before they do!" the pilot looked around in frustration, "Blast it, girl! _Where are you_?!"

Then, as if the pilot's plea had been answered, the pilot saw her, walking with another girl and a boy wearing wearing school uniforms like the she did. With a silent thank you, the pilot closed in to follow the girl, hoping the enemy wasn't onto her.

* * *

**The Botolf shuttle landed on** the small landing pad that was directly behind the mayor's office on the government building, it's two escort fighters flying away to patrol the area until the order came to leave. The Governor was present and he immediately came running out as the shuttle's loading ramp was lowered. A squad of armed soldiers came down with their weapons lowered. The governor hesitated, but he soon sensed that there was no threat coming from these soldiers. Straightening his coat, he calmly stepped forward.

A young man stepped down after the soldiers had spread out and made sure that the area was clear of any threats. He was tall, with thick blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore the Botolf's army uniform of a grayish violet tunic trimmed in red, leather belt and boots. His hands were covered with white leather gloves and he walked with an arrogant stride. The mayor stood his ground as the officer approached him, looking as though he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Greetings," the man said with a clipped tone, "I am Jadeite, one of the Four Great Generals representing her majesty Queen Beryl of the Kingdom of Botolf. You are the mayor of this city, I presume?"

The mayor was surprised. This Jadeite was surprisingly young for a general, especially for being one of the Great Four. Then he gathered his composure and said, "I'm actually the Governor of Rhodes, Salloghou. I do bid you welcome, but I'm must inform you that your sudden arrival here has made my people uneasy. May I remind you-"

Jadeite held up his hand, "I'm well aware that this is a neutral planet and that it was once a colony of Lunaria."

"Then I must ask, Sir," the governor looked the general in the eye, "For the sake of my people, what is the purpose of your visit?"

The general glared at him, as if he was offended by the question. Then he huffed and said, "Several hours ago, one of our ships was chasing down smuggler's vessel carrying a number of wanted criminals. The smuggler had scuttled his ship, but the criminals had made their escape moments before, taking separate routes. We believe one of the criminals may have made their way to this planet. Are you aware of any ships that have landed in this area?"

"No," Salloghou answered right away, "Our planet rarely gets visitors. Any starships landing here would be landing in the nearby spaceport city of Harmatidus, and it's usually merchant vessels. We don't have a major security system since our planet is far away from the home worlds, but if your criminal is here he's most likely there."

"I see," Jadeite pulled his gloves tighter, "Regardless, I have orders to search every settlement on this planet. In a few moments troop transports will be arriving to conduct patrols and questioning civilians."

Salloghou stared at him in disbelief, "General Jadeite, with all due respect-"

Jadeite raised his hand again, "Rest assured, Governor Salloghou, it will only be for a short while."

"That isn't the concern, General. Rhodes may be a neutral planet, but most of it's citizens still have strong ties to Lunaria and with the Alliance. In fact, some of the citizens escaped from Apollonia after it fell. If they see Botolf soldiers patrolling their neighborhood and asking questions chances are it won't just cause an outrage."

The general's eyes narrowed into slits. The governor kept himself from smirking in delight. The general couldn't have been any more than a child with the Botolfs destroyed Apollonia, the once shining capital city of Lunaria that had been built on a lifeless moon. Salloglou himself was of the few survivors of the massacre at Apollonia. The scar of that event ran deep within him and his fellow Lunarians, but he had to be careful not recklessly put his citizens in danger for past events.

"If that is you concern, then can you speak to your people not to cause trouble for any of my soldiers?" Jadeite breathed heavily.

"I can do that, _if_ you will order your troops not to harass any of my citizens," The governor coolly replied back.

This time the general's face went red, "You overstep your place, Governor Salloghou. You are in no position to make such demands. I could have you arrested, imprisoned, and have my men take over this entire planet."

The governor only shrugged, "You are free to do so, but then you'll run the risk of open resistance, which will most likely cost the lives of some of your men. And I don't think your Queen would be very happy with you if she discovered that you made such a careless decision."

When Jadeite stayed silent the Salloghou knew he had him cornered. He quietly waited for the young general to make his final decision.

"Very well," Jadeite spat, "I will order my men not to mistreat the citizens of this world. In return, you will inform your people and those of other settlements not to harm my men. Is that fair?"

"Perfectly, General."

Salloghou held out his hand, but Jadeite ignored and said, "However, be warned. We also have other suspicions regarding this planet. If we discover something you are hiding something here, _you_ will be answering for it."

The general turned away and went back to the shuttle. The Governor of Rhodes watched as the shuttle rose into the air and fly away, replaying those final words in his mind. Then he whirled around and went back inside.

"Find out where the Princess is," he said to his aide, "And contact with Captain Trodeo immediately!"

* * *

**Serena had spent the next** day at school taking private lessons with Miss Harrison, all alone in a single room. It had been torture to her, not being able to be with her friends, eat lunch out in the schoolyard, play games, or go to her club.

She was relieved when school was out, and she was even further delighted when Molly asked her to come to her place along with Melvin to help her study. Serena couldn't have more grateful. She was so lucky to have such good friends.

She called her mother on her communication device to ask permission, only to get a surprise instead.

"Why don't you spend the night there since it's the weekend anyway?" said Isobellas.

"_Spend the night_?" she looked at Molly and they both blinked. Serena had spent the night at Molly's place plenty of times before, but she usually had to ask for permission for it. This was the first time though that her mother had suggested it to her, "Uh... I guess I can do that if it's okay with Mrs. Baker. Is there any particular reason why though?"

"I just feel you need some time off," Isobellas, "You know, get away from here."

Serena frowned, this was not like her mother, "Is everything okay, Mom? You sound a little... _off_. Did you get in a fight with Dad or something?"

"Oh, no, no! Everything's fine, dear! Please, don't worry. It's just... something's happening in the city right now I don't want you going out after dark."

"In the city? What do you mean?"

"Just promise me you won't go out at night. Promise me, Serena?"

"...Okay, I promise."

"And Serena?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I'm very proud of you."

"Uh... thanks. I love you too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, be sure to stay at Molly's place the whole time you're there. And don't cause any trouble!"

Serena rolled her eyes, somewhat relieved her mother was back to her old self, "Don't worry, I won't. See you tomorrow."

But after she turned off the device, Serena was very confused. Her mother had never acted like that before.

"That was weird," said Molly, echoing her thoughts.

"Yeah," she agreed, "What did she mean that something was happening in the city?"

"I wonder if..." Melvin rubbed his chin, "Let's get going. I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**When they finally left the** school they immediately noticed that something was indeed very off. The city wasn't as lively as it usually was. Rather, it was strangely quiet, almost subdued. Then they saw why.

A military vehicle sped past on the street, surprising them all.

"Was that a troop transport?" Serena stared after the speeding vehicle, "What's it doing here?"

"Just as I thought," said Melvin, "Their presence is what's got the city so nervous."

"What do you mean?" said a wide eyed Molly, "Why would people be scared of the military? Did something happen?"

Melvin turned to the girls, "Do you see the markings on that vehicle? We don't have a garrison here so it not's one of ours. It belongs to the Kingdom of Botolf."

"_Botolf?!_" Serena and Molly both cried.

"Why are they here?" Serena was incredulous, "Don't they know that Rhodes is a Lunarian colony? Are we suddenly at war with them?"

"It _was_ a Lunarian colony," Melvin reminded her, "And no, we're not at war with them."

Another troop transport arrived across the street and some soldiers got out, shouldering their weapons. Melvin motioned them to keep walking.

"While you were having private lessons with Miss Harrison," Melvin explained, "the teachers announced to their classes that the Botolfs were searching for wanted criminals and they believe some of them may have come Rhodes to hide. So they're searching the planet just to make sure. The Governor also announced that the soldiers will not bother us as long as we cooperate with them and don't cause any trouble. Don't worry, once they're satisfied that nothing's here they'll be on their way."

"And if they don't leave?" Serena eyed the soldiers who were interviewing a nervous couple.

"They won't," Melvin grinned, "They're too far away from home and probably only have one ship floating out there in space and only a handful of troops."

"But you just said we don't have a army here," stated Serena, "What's stopping them from invading?"

"You're not looking at the bigger picture here, Serena. If they were here to invade, they would have done so the moment they arrived. They haven't because they're likely under strict orders not to cause trouble and if they start a fight their commanding officer will have to answer for it no matter what excuse he tries to give. Not to mention that word travels fast across the galaxy. If anyone found out that Botolf invaded a neutral planet it would cause a major uproar, especially with the Union."

Serena took a moment to take that all in, suddenly wishing she had paid better attention in both history and politics.

"Come on now!" Molly slapped their shoulders, "We're just high school kids so what would we know? Let's forget about that and talk about something else, alright?"

Serena smiled, "You're right. Sorry for getting all worked up over this. What do you want to talk about?"

Molly suddenly grinned mischievously, "Did you listen to Midnight Zero last night?"

"No..." Serena slapped her forehead, "I totally forgot about it! What was love letter about?"

"Oh, you really missed out!" Molly squealed, "Forget the letter! Guess who it was from last night."

"Who?"

"_Miss Harrison_."

Serena stopped in her tracks and stared at her friend, open mouthed.

"_What_?"

"Yeah," Molly laughed, "I thought I was hearing things too when I heard her name, but it's actually true!"

Serena stared ahead of her, her stomach hurting as she tried to keep herself from laughing hysterically, "_Miss Harrison?_ Oh, my goodness! Of all people, _who_ would have thought?"

"I know right!" Molly laughed again, "Miss Harrison, our stern and cold-hearted teacher, actually wrote a love letter."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Melvin asked innocently.

"_Of course it is_!" they both yelled at him.

"So what did her letter say?" Serena then asked Molly, "Come on, tell me! I really need to know!"

"Well..." Molly placed a finger on her lips and grinned, "_My heart was full of you. And my diary now is full of the past. I want to see you. I want to see you one more time. I want to tell you my true feelings_."

Serena finally couldn't restrain herself any and she burst out laughing, "Oh, my... that's so cheesy! Yet it's so romantic at the same time!"

Melvin rolled his eyes and groaned, "You girls and your romantic fantasies."

As they continued down the street, Serena became so engrossed in their conversation she forgot to watch where she was going. At that moment she suddenly crashed into what she thought was a walking monument. She bounced off the body like a pebble against a stone wall. It gave not an inch, but it moved like lightning. She was starting to fall when strong hands caught her shoulders and pull her back upright, almost pulling her into the broad chest displayed before her.

Serena felt her cheeks warm until she was sure they were glowing. Luckily the collision had caused her hat to slip over her eyes, partially covering her embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she stammered and pushed her hat back up, "I wasn't paying attention! Please for-"

When she looked up her jaw dropped. Starting before her, a cocky smile on his face, was the man from yesterday. He was still wearing the same clothes from before, only this time he wasn't wearing the dark shades and Serena found herself looking into a pair of fathomless eyes that were exactly like her own.

"_You!_"

"Well, well," he grinned, "We meet again, although I never imagined you walking right into into my arms. It must be fate."

Her embarrassment immediately turned to anger. As though sensing her sudden fury, the man let her go. Serena took a few steps back, taking a few breaths as she glared daggers at him.

"_What did you just say_?" she spat.

"Now, now," the man gave her a charming smile, "No need to get angry. I'm just telling you to be careful so you don't find yourself in a compromising position."

And with a little salute he made his way past them. Serena watched him swagger away, her hand curled into a tight fist as she trembled with fury.

Molly, oblivious to her friend's rage, innocently asked, "Hey, Serena. Do you know that guy? He's really handsome!"

"_No I don't!_" she screamed, startling her friends, "_In fact, I wish I never laid eyes on that jerk!_"

With that, she whirled around and stomp away, leaving her friends to look after her in astonishment.

"_Well_," said a wide eyed Melvin, "It's not every day you see her angry like that."

"Indeed," Molly agreed.

* * *

**Molly's mother, Melissa Baker, owned** a jewelry store just outside of downtown. After her husband died in a accident on Yankaria several years earlier, she had moved to the planet Rhodes to start a new life. When Serena and her friends arrived they found that the store was nearly filled to the brim with customers.

"Mom must be having a sale today," an amazed Molly looked at all of the customers, ranging from adult women to teenage girls, some of whom they recognized from their own school.

"Please look around as much as you like!" they heard a voice say and they saw Mrs. Baker moving around with a little mono phone in her hand.

"She's really gotten into it," stated Serena.

"Indeed," Molly sighed, "Come on, let's make our way through this sea of chaos."

Following Molly, Serena and Melvin had to navigate their way through the sea of customers.

"Hey, Mom!" Molly called, "I'm home."

Mrs. Baker turned around, looking startled.

"Ah, Molly!" she smiled, "Welcome home. And I see you brought Serena and Melvin as well. Are you going to be studying together today?"

"That, and one more thing," Molly explained to her mother about Serena's earlier conversation with Isobellas, "Would that be alright?"

"Certainly," Mrs. Baker nodded, "Although I am surprised that Isobellas would suggest such a thing."

"I guess my mom needs some time to herself," Serena shrugged, "I hope it won't be any trouble."

"Not at all!" Mrs. Baker smiled, "You're Molly's friend and your always welcome here, Serena."

"Thank you," Serena gave a little bow.

"What's going on, by the way?" Molly looked around at the store, "You usually don't have a sale this early and so suddenly. You're... e_ven selling them at cheap prizes_?"

"Oh, well..." Mrs. Baker grinned nervously, "I just thought we needed to get rid of some jewels that have been cluttering up my store. Yes, I know it seems unreasonable, but trust me. It's for the best."

"_Right_," Molly nodded slowly.

"Anyway," Mrs. Baker pointed to the stairs, "Why don't you go on up? I'll bring you some snacks later once I close the store."

"Okay, are you sure you won't need any help?"

"No, no!" Mrs. Baker shooed them away, "I don't want to keep you from your studies. Run along now."

Serena and Melvin grinned at each as Molly gave up and led them up the stairs. She and her mother lived on the second floor above the store.

"That was weird," said Molly, "First your mother, now mine. Everyone seems to be nervous today."

"Is it because of the Botolfs?" Serena suggested.

"My mom is originally from Yankaria," Molly frowned, "And last I heard they were still an ally of Botolf."

"Yeah, but we're not on either of those planets," Melvin reminded them, "Rhodes may not be part of Lunaria or the Alliance anymore, but we're not part of the Union either. So we're up for grabs as far as the galaxy is concerned. And let's not forget, your mother owns a _jewelry_ store, consisting of many valuables. A perfect place for thieves and looters, even _drunk_ soldiers. You're mother has every reason to be nervous."

"Alright Melvin, that's enough," Serena scolded, "You're starting to scare Molly now."

"I'm only stating the facts," Melvin replied in his defense.

* * *

**The rest of the day** passed without any incident as they sat down to study in Molly's room. With Molly and Melvin's help, Serena was able to get a better understanding of the courses she'd failed to pass. The crowd down bellow hadn't distracted them one bit. As time passed the customers began to leave one by one. By the time the sun set it was virtually silent. After she closed her store Mrs. Baker came up to check on them. She then reminded Melvin that he needed to return home soon.

"I'll be down shortly," he replied, "I just want to finish this lesson with Serena."

"Okay," Mrs. Baker nodded, "I'll be downstairs to let you out then."

After she left, Molly stood and said to Serena, "I'll bring out your nightclothes and the air mattress before I start making dinner."

"Thanks, Molly," Serena smiled. She spent the next few minutes finishing her science lesson with Melvin. Once she was finally finished she put down her pen and stretch, "Oh, man. That was a lot of work. Thanks for helping me out, Melvin. I really don't know I could have manage all this without a genius like you."

Melvin laughed as he put away his things, "Anytime, Serena. And my advice, if you don't want to miss the tournament I suggest you keep this up so you can surprise Miss Harrison."

"Maybe I'll use her love letter as a last resort," Serena grinned at the thought.

"You could try," Melvin laughed again, "but I think that would only make her mad. Trust me, you don't want to see her when she's mad."

Together they stepped out of Molly's room and towards the stairway. But as they did, they suddenly heard a commotion downstairs. The sound of voices arguing and glass breaking.

"Please leave!" came Mrs. Baker frantic voice, "Take whatever you want but please leave!"

What followed was a loud, drunken voice, "What's a pretty Yankarian woman like you doing in this Lunarian filth? Too ashamed to face your own kind?"

"I think we need to teach her a lesson boys. She should know what happens when she side with the enemy."

Serena cursed. Since she couldn't go to her club she had left her practice sword at her place. She turned to Melvin and saw that Molly had joined them, her eyes wide with fright.

"We need to something!" she whispered.

"Are you crazy?" replied Melvin, "Those men are armed with blasters. They're _p__rofessional soldiers_! We'll be killed if we go down there."

"If we don't do something something horrible will happen to Mrs. Baker!"

"_Quite right, children_."

Serena froze and she looked behind her friends. The others and turned to see a Botolf soldier standing on top of the stairs with his blaster pistol out, grinning at them.

"No sound," he said, "Down the stairs. _Slowly_."

Knowing they would be killed instantly if they tried anything, they slowly started downstairs.

"Look what I found here, boys," said the soldier.

In the main floor there were a half a dozen more solders, all carrying bottles of alcohol with them.

"Oh, oh!" said the drunk one, who seemed to be their leader, "The wench has a little one! And she's got a friend. I think I'll take her."

"Please!" Mrs. Baker clutched the soldier's arm and begged, "Leave them alone! I'll do anything you want!"

"Shut up, you old hag!" he roughly shoved her away.

"What do we do with the boy?" asked one of the other soldiers.

"Just shoot him!" said the drunk, "We have no use for a little boy."

The solider with the blaster stepped in front of Melvin and lifted his weapon, "Sorry, kid. No hard feelings."

Serena stared in horror. _Her friend was about to be murdered before her very eyes! She had to do something!_

She felt something warm grow within her body and travel into her arm. Before she knew what was happening, she raised hand toward the armed soldier.

"_No_!" she heard herself scream.

What happened next she couldn't explain. A ball of light seemed to shoot out of her hand and it struck the soldier in the chest. The blaster went spinning out of his hand and his body was launched across the room, crashing through the display window up front. He landed on the street outside where he lay still.

Serena was breathing hard, having no idea what had happened. The room, however, had gone silent and everyone was staring at her. Then she heard Molly's voice.

"_Serena_? Your body's glowing!"

She looked down at herself. Her body was indeed glowing, pulsing in golden light. When she lifted her gaze she saw the drunken soldier staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"That mark..." he breathed, "On your head... you're one of them!"

He suddenly turned to his men.

"She's one of them! It's Sailor Moon herself! _Kill __her_!"

Serena stumbled backward as the men reached for her weapons. Her body turned cold when she realized she was about to die without ever knowing why.

Then suddenly a glowing golden disc came through the broken glass, flew across the room, and struck the drunk soldier in the temple. A figure in white came through the window right afterwards, catching the disc with one hand while raising a white sword in the other. Having fallen down after her knees went weak, Serena stared in awe as the figure cut down the soldiers one by one with the sword. In seconds it was over.

After the dust had settled Molly went over to her mother's side while Melvin grabbed the blaster, holding it out in front of him. Serena, however, kept her gaze on her rescuer, who's back was still turned to them. The figure was tall and was wearing a white cloak and hood. She saw the head turned back and forth to make sure there were no other enemies, then the white sword disappeared and the figure turned around. Her rescuer's face was hidden by the hood as the figure approached Serena.

"Stay back or I'll shoot!" warned Melvin, but the rescuer ignored him, the hooded gaze focused on Serena.

When the figure was no more than a yard away, a woman's voice spoke.

"Were you seriously trying to get yourself killed, _Princess_? Exposing yourself like that?"

"_What_?" Serena blinked in confusion, "What are you-"

Suddenly a group of men burst inside the store, holding up blasters and pointing them at the rescuer. None of them were wearing Botolf uniforms, but were instead dressed in civilian clothes native to Rhodes.

"Step away from her," ordered one, "Identify yourself!"

The woman didn't appear to be fazed by the sudden intrusion. Instead she looked at them closely.

"Are you Lunarians?" she asked.

"What of it?"

"If you are, then I am not your enemy. If you are here, you must be part of the Palace Guard."

The leader seemed startled by the woman's words and he asked again, "Who are you?"

The figure finally lowered the hood, revealing a woman with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"My name is Amara Corinth, Sailor Uranus of the Original Nine."


	3. Luna Novarus

**Chapter 2**

Luna Novarus

_What is going on?!_

Serena was in a utter state of confusion. She had somehow thrown a soldier through the window, possibly killing him, with some sort of unknown power within her, had nearly been killed herself, and then she had been rescued by this mysterious woman in just the last minute.

Now there were men in the room armed with blasters, some of whom she recognized as her neighbors, trying to protect her from this woman. However, they were now taken by surprise as the woman revealed herself as someone they recognized. _Sailor Uranus_, she said.

Serena inwardly gasped when she realized something. Was this woman actually a Sailor Scout? A member of the Galactic Peacekeepers? Magical soldiers of the Star Kingdoms Alliance?

The leader of the armed men took a step forward.

"Show us your uniform," he requested.

Serena looked from the man to the woman, who surprisingly did what he asked without protest.

The woman opened her cloak to reveal an outfit that instantly reminded Serena of Sailor V, but different. The main body was white, with a navy blue plated skirt and a collar of the same color that had three white stripes and was draped over the woman's shoulders. There were also two large yellow bowties, one placed in front at her chest and the other in the rear just over her hips. She wore suede boots that were navy blue in color and thick yellow stockings that reached over her knees. Her forearms were covered in white gloves that ended with three navy blue ringlets covering her elbows. At a closer look, Serena saw there a highly detailed brooch placed in the center of the front bowtie and there was also a golden jeweled circlet on the woman's forehead.

"Satisfied?" the woman named Amara, _Sailor Uranus_, spoke.

The man looked over her uniform for a few moments. Then he nodded and ordered his men to lowered their weapons.

"My apologies, Sailor Uranus," he and the others bowed, "but we had to be sure. It is a great honor to see one of the Original Nine again. It brings us newfound hope in these dark times."

"No offense taken," said Amara and she turned turned Serena, "Now, Princess-"

"Hold on," Serena struggled to her feet, "Why are you calling me that? And what is going on?"

The Sailor Scout blinked, several times in fact, before she turned back to the leader with a raised eybrow.

"She doesn't know, Sailor Uranus," he explained.

"And you..." Serena went on, "You're one of my neighbors! Why are you here and armed with a blaster?"

"Miss Serena," he instead replied, "I'm sorry, but I cannot explain that to you now. At the moment you are in danger and must be taken to safety immediately."

He turned to Sailor Uranus again before Serena could say anything else.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you escort her back to her house? The people there can help you. We'll take care of the mess here."

"I can do that," Amara agreed and she looked at the dead bodies around her, "It want take long for the Botolfs to figure out something happened here. Try to keep them occupied for as long as you can."

"Understood, Sailor Uranus," he bowed again before ordering his men to clear out the bodies.

"Wait!" Serena cried as Amara approached, "What about my friends? Mrs. Baker?"

She looked at them for the first time since this entire incident. Melvin was still holding the blaster loosely in his hands while Molly and her mother were holding each tightly, completely confused over the situation.

"We can't leave them here!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry," Amara assured her, "The men here will take care of them."

"No!" she said firmly, "I won't leave without them! I don't trust them with anyone else."

The Sailor Scout was about to protest when the leader said, "Actually, Sailor Uranus, it might be a better idea if they went with you. If we get into a shootout with the Botolfs we won't be able to protect them."

Serena saw her bite her lip. She could tell she didn't like it but she couldn't argue with the logic.

"Fine," she huffed, "But they better not slow us down. Now, let's get moving. We're short on time as it is."

"Better give me that, son, " the leader took the blaster away from Melvin, "You don't want to be caught having that in your hand."

"Come on, Molly," Serena said to her friend, who nodded her head and gulped.

"Let's go, Mom," Molly tugged Mrs. Baker's arm, who seemed to be in a daze.

"But... my shop..." she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the leader apologized, "but you have to leave. If you stay here the Botolfs will think you killed their soldiers and they'll have you executed."

"She's Yankarian," Sailor Uranus stated with a frown.

"Yes, but she has no allegiance to the Union. You can trust her."

The Sailor Scout shrugged and ushered everyone out of the jewelry store while the men starting cleaning up the mess and dealing with the Botolf transport vehicle that was sitting outside.

"Alright," Amara said quickly, "We make straight for Serena's house. We don't stop unless I say so. Follow my lead and keep you heads low. We'll be in danger of being seen the entire way. Molly, you lead the way. Miss Serena, you stay at my side."

Molly did as she was told, tugging her tearful mother along with Melvin following behind them and Amara keeping Serena at her side. As they started down the sidewalk, there was a loud animal growl.

"_Meow!_"

Serena looked up, "Luna!"

Amara stopped in her tracks, "_Luna_? You know who that is?"

"She's my cat!" Serena pointed to the small black creature ahead, who almost blended in with the night. The cat kept glancing behind her and then back at them, prancing around impatiently, "I think she wants us to follow her! Come on!"

* * *

**The cat led them in** a path that allowed them to avoid Botolf patrols by going through alleyways and hidden passages. Even Serena was surprised by Luna's knowledge of the area. It was as if the cat knew these streets like the back of her paw. In what seemed like no time they reached Serena's house. The door burst open as they approached and Serena saw her father, Keith Trodeo, hastily motioning them inside.

"Dad..." Serena immediately went into his embrace after he shut the door.

"Thank Avon you're not hurt," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dad, there's been-"

"I know. I've already been informed of the whole thing," he nodded to the Sailor Scout, "Greetings, Sailor Uranus. It's good to see you."

Serena blinked, "Wait... Dad, _you know who she is_?"

"I do, along many others here in the city."

"_What_?"

"I'll explain everything later. Right now you need to go upstairs and pack some clothes. Pack a bag for Molly as well," at those words he turned to Serena's friends, "I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in this, but for everyone's safety we have to leave this planet as quickly as possible."

"_Leave_?" Serena stared, "Leave the planet? Where are we going?"

"To Athena, hopefully without incident."

"_Athena_?!" Serena placed a hand on her head as she tried to keep herself steady, "Okay, this has getting to be too much! Can someone _please_ tell me what is going on! A short time ago people were trying to kill me and now you're saying we have to leave!

"Serena?" came a voice.

She looked up to see Isobellas at the stairs, a wide eyed Sammy at her side holding a stuffed backpack.

"I know you're very confused right now," her eyes were serious, "but you need to be patient. Now go upstairs and do what your father says."

Serena stared at her, stunned. She had never heard her mother speak this way before, even when she was angry. Even Sammy, who looked as confused as she was, was startled by his mother's sudden change in behavior.

"Sammy," Isobellas went on, "Go sit on the couch and stay there. Melissa, come with me. I have some clothes you can wear."

"Hold on," Melvin finally spoke up, "What about me? Are my parents in danger too? What's going to happen to me?"

"Unfortunately," said Keith, "You'll have to come with us as well. You're a material witness and the Botolfs will be searching for you among the others. Don't worry about your parents, we've already gotten them to safety. When it's safe we'll return you to them."

Now Serena stared at her father, "You make this sound like you were expecting this to happen. How?"

"When the Botolfs arrived, the Governor got in touch with me," Keith explained, "We didn't think you were in danger at the time since it seemed they were looking for someone else. We thought it would be best if you stayed over at Molly's home for the time being until they left."

Serena looked at Isobellas, "Was that why you insisted I stay over?"

"Yes," she replied.

"However," Keith went on, "that all changed when a group of drunk Botolfs invaded the store and they saw the mark on your forehead when you intervened."

Remembering that event event, Serena rubbed her forehead and looked at a nearby mirror but saw nothing.

"Molly said that my body was glowing too," she whispered before asking, "Are you saying that they tried to kill me because of that? What does that mean? What does it have to do with me?"

"It has _everything_ to do with you," Amara finally spoke. The Sailor Scout looked at Serena's parents, "You haven't told of who she really is yet?"

Isobellas shook her head, "No. We wanted to wait until she had graduated from high school before we did, but it appears that fate has decided otherwise."

A chill went down Serena's spine, "Wait... Mom... what are you saying?"

"That will have to wait for now," said Amara, "This isn't the time or the place. There's also a more important matter at hand. _Luna Novarus_?"

Serena jumped and saw that Amara was looking at her cat Luna, who she had completely forgot about the moment she came home. The black cat had been sitting perfectly still the entire time on top of a small table, listening to the entire conversation. Amara now approached her and bowed like she was some sort of god.

"I was told that you were an Elysian and that I would find you here, watching over the Princess," she said, "It is a great honor to meet you. I have an important message for you from Sailor Pluto."

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on," Serena had to fight to keep herself from laughing, "How do you know about Luna Novarus?"

Amara turned and looked at her strangely before she pointed, "You don't know who that is, do you?"

"Of course I do. That's my cat Luna! She's been with me-"

"Since the day you were born, correct?"

Serena blinked, then replied, "Well... yes!"

"Then how do _you_ know of Luna Novarus?"

"Well, she's a local myth around here. She's been said to be a beautiful witch or some mysterious ghost looking for her lost lover."

Isobellas and Keith suddenly chuckled, and even Luna herself looked amused.

"But I've actually met her myself!" she went on to say.

"Oh?" Amara raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"When I was ten I got separated from my class during an outdoor field trip and became lost. This woman found me and watched over me until the teachers arrived. I never saw her face. She was wearing a cloak and hood like yours, but she was very kind. She disappeared the moment the teachers found me, but I remember that she introduced herself as Luna Novarus. I told my friends all about it afterwards but none of them believed me!"

Her parents were still laughing, but Serena ignored them and finished with, "Anyway! If you looking for her you won't find her here! The Luna you see here is nothing than my cat with a moon crescent bald spot."

At those final words, Amara suddenly coughed, trying to hold back her laughter. Serena's parents were nearly doubled over with it. She stared at them, wondering if they had gone crazy. Then came a new voice.

"_Serena_?"

She stiffened. She instantly recognized the voice from when she was ten and looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from.

"Serena?"

She heard it again, and when she turned in the direction that it had come from she found looking directly at Luna.

"It is not a bald spot," the cat's lips moved, "and that is _very_ rude of you to say."

Serena felt her jaw drop and she stared in disbelief. Everyone else had gone completely silent.

"Luna... y-you... _spoke_?"

"I suppose there's no hiding it anymore," the cat came down off the table and onto the carpeted floor, "Step back, please."

Bewildered, Serena took a step back. The cat sat down on her hunches and closed her eyes. Then the moon crescent on her head began to glow brightly. The little body was then engulfed in white light before it changed shape, growing tall and into a humanoid form. Then the light faded away.

Serena stared in shock, and did Molly and her mother. Sammy found himself blushing while Melvin lifted his glasses as though they were causing him to see things.

Standing before them was the most beautiful woman Serena had ever seen. She was petite, perhaps an inch or so shorter than Serena, and appeared to be around Isobellas's age. She wore a gold gown with a black underskirt and flower-like decorations of the same color at her shoulders. Her round cat-like face was topped with dark wavy hair that fell all the way to her waist and was spread out like a fan. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer the garnet colored orbs Serena was familiar with. Instead they were replaced by a pair of fathomless sapphire ones.

Luna Novarus looked at a stunned Serena and gave her a small yet dazzling smile.

"Hello, Serena. It's good to see you again."

It took her quite some time to finally get her wits back in place.

"Luna..." she whispered, "It was you? It was you the entire time?"

"Yes," Luna nodded, "Luna Novarus is also your cat who's been at your side since the day you arrived here. As Sailor Uranus stated, I am an Elysian, a species that is capable of taking both a human form and an animal form whenever necessary."

Serena looked at the Sailor Scout before back at Luna, "So you know who she is?"

"I do indeed, for I am also a Sailor Scout," Luna turned her attention to Amara, "You said you have a message for me?"

"Yes," Sailor Uranus pulled out a round device from her cloak. She handed over the device and then stepped back as Luna activated it. A holographic image of a tall woman with hair as long as Serena's and in a Sailor Scout uniform appeared.

"_Greetings, __Sailor Novarus_," the image spoke, "_I am Trista Epirus, Sailor Pluto of Original Nine. Years ago you were once the apprentice of Queen Sophia V, ruler of Lunaria and the previous Sailor Moon, and had served with my mother, the previous Sailor Pluto. You have also watched over the Queen's daughter, Princess Serenity, after her death following the fall of Apollonia. Having been made aware of our heritage at early age, myself, Sailor Uranus and Neptune have taken upon ourselves to fight back against Queen Beryl and her war against Lunaria. Unfortunately, our careless actions have caused Queen Beryl to send out agents to seek out and destroy the other members of the Original Nine. We have now taken upon ourselves to find the other members and to bring them to safety before Queen Beryl's assassins do. Since you are the protector of Princess Serenity, it is imperative that you her take to Athena where she will be safe. It addition... it is also time that she learned the truth about herself. The future of Lunaria depends on her, and we need her now more than ever. Princess Serenity, if you are seeing this, become the one named Sailor Moon and save our kingdom. I hope that we meet one day. May Avon protect you._"

The image faded away and the message ended. A long moment of silence followed.

"May Avon protect you, Sailor Pluto," Luna whispered reached in her pocket and pulled out a brooch, similar to the one Sailor Uranus had, and placed it on her chest, "_Make Up_!"

A bell like noise sounded from the brooch and Luna's body was encased in light. The form of the gown disappeared and was replaced by something else. When the light faded away, Luna was now wearing a Sailor Scout uniform that was exactly like Amara's, but with a gold skirt and collar and black bowties.

"Oh, my god," Serena gasped, "You're really are a Sailor Scout!"

"Yes, and it's high time we leave. We've wasted enough time as it is."

Serena didn't seem to hear her, "That woman said Princess Serenity. What was she-"

"Not now, Serena," Luna said firmly, "I promise to explain everything to you, but only after we're safely away from danger. Right now, you need to pack some things for you and your friend. We'll be going on a long journey... and we won't be coming back."

* * *

**In just ten ****minutes Serena** had two backpacks packed, one for her and the other for Molly, while Isobellas gather some clothes for Mrs. Baker. Keith provided some of his old clothes to Melvin. While they were a couple sizes too large, the clothes were manageable. When Serena returned downstairs, she saw that Keith was armed with both a blaster pistol and a laser rifle.

This really surprised Serena. Keith had always struck her as a kind man who worked as a broker in the city while at home he was a kind and loving father. To see him now as a soldier was disturbing.

On that thought she looked at Isobellas. Like Keith, Isobellas was both kind and gentle as well as beautiful. She often wondered how Keith was able to win a woman like her. It was amazing how she maintained her calm and serene posture despite the seriousness of the situation.

Serena found herself shaking her head. She wondered if she really knew her parents at all. She looked at Sammy, who had not moved from the couch, and even he looked uncomfortable. She walked and sat down next to him. He turned his head towards with eyes that both frightened and confused. With a smile she put an arm around his little shoulders and pulled him closer. Despite the fact that he annoyed her many times, Sammy was still her little brother.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked gently.

"I think so," Sammy looked at her his with a serious expression, "Have you done something wrong, Serena? Are you in trouble?"

"I really don't know," she sighed, "I'm just as confused as you are. We just have to trust Mom and Dad."

"What about them?" Sammy gestured to the two Sailor Scouts who were discussing something, "Can we trust them?"

Serena looked at them for a moment. Luna revealing her true form had been a great shock. This entire night had thrown her and her friends completely out of gear.

"Mom and Dad trust them," she quietly replied, "They seem to know them. We just have to believe that they're on our side."

At that moment there was a beeping noise. Everyone went silent as Keith pulled a communicator from his pocket.

"This is Gold One," he said.

"This is Gold Six," came a voice that Serena recognized as the man at the jewelry store earlier, "Two Botolf troop transports just passed by our position at a fast pace. They're definitely heading in your direction. ETA is five minutes. What's your status?"

"We're leaving now," Keith signaled to Isobellas, who ordered everyone to follow her, "Gold Two, can you delay them for a bit?"

"Can do, Gold One," came another voice, "We'll set up a little road block while you make your getaway. Good luck."

"Roger that. Once you're finished get yourselves to safety. We'll meet at the rendezvous point later," he switched to a different frequency, "Olympus, report!"

"We're already in position, waiting for you," came a third voice, "The motor home has just started up."

"Good. We'll be with you shortly. Stand by."

* * *

**Isobellas led the group into** the basement of the house. Before Serena could ask why they were here Keith walked over to the largest storage unit at the back of room and type in a pass code. She expected the door to just simply open. Instead the entire unit itself swung to one side, revealing a hidden steel door behind it. Keith then pushed a button and the door slid open to a hidden passageway.

Serena and her friends stared in disbelief while Amara chuckled.

"You really have thought everything out, huh?" she said.

Keith grinned at her, "We've had sixteen years to prepare. We had to be ready."

"How many more surprises am I going to get tonight?" Serena muttered to herself. At this point, she fully expected to teleport to another planet.

After they were all through Keith closed pulled the storage unit tightly shut before pressing a button that closed the sliding door. Pressing another button, the dark passageway was instantly lit up and the first thing Serena saw was a strange spacecraft. At first she thought they were going to fly out of here, but then she realized that the vehicle was sitting on rails. She then down looked down the passageway she saw that the rails went down a long tunnel into a never ending darkness. She suspected they would traveling underground, but she thought it would be on foot and not by monorail.

"Let's go on, everyone," said Keith, "Don't worry. There's enough room for all of us."

As they started to pile in Serena asked, "Where will this take us?"

"To the hills, a good ten miles from the city. We have a base hidden inside under the code name Olympus. From there we'll traveling over land and in the dark."

Once everyone was settled in, Keith shut the air tight door and pressed button that powered up the monorail. Then he took out his communicator.

"Olympus, this is Gold One. The bird has left its nest and is flying to the top."

"Roger that, Gold One," came the response, "See you when you get here. Out."

The monorail began to move, picking up speed until it was flying on the rails. Melvin, being the technical nerd that he was, was beside himself, apparently forgetting everything that had happened earlier.

"When was this built?" he asked.

"About twelve years ago, pretty much from the moment we moved here," said Keith.

"_Moved here_?" Serena frowned, "But I thought you were born and raised in Pavlaphos."

"That's what we told you," said Isobellas, "But we're originally from Apollonia."

"_Apollonia_?" Serena gasped, "From the Moon Kingdom itself?"

"Yes," said Keith.

"But I don't-"

"Just wait a little longer, Serena," said Luna, "We'll be arriving in a few minutes."

Serena was about to protest, when her stomach suddenly grumbled loudly. It was followed by Molly, Melvin, and even Sammy.

For the first time tonight, Mrs. Baker smiled and laughed, "That's right. We didn't get a chance to make dinner, did we?"

"No indeed," Isobellas grinned before she opened up one of the traveling bags and pulled out several packages containing sandwiches, "Here, these will tide you over for the time being."

* * *

**When General Jadeite burst into** his office with a group of soldiers behind him, Governor Salloghou wasn't surprised. He had done what was needed, he didn't care what happened to him now. He kept calm and quiet as the young general marched straight up to his desk and slammed his hands down on it. Jadeite leaned over and glared at him with fury in his eyes. Salloghou didn't so much as flinch.

"General Jadeite," he spoke as though the Botolf Great General was just another guest, "What brings you back so soon?"

Breathing heavily Jadeite replied, "A squad of men were found dead in a jewelry store."

"Is that so? And what were they doing there? I hope it was nothing illegal."

"That isn't all!" Jadeite snapped, "They weren't killed by blasters. They were cut down by a sword, and not by any normal blade, but by a _crystal_ blade. Does that mean anything to you, Governor?"

Sallaghou let the silence drag before he shrugged, "Rhodes is a former colony of Lunaria. It wouldn't be unusual for Peacemakers to be hiding here after Apollonia fell."

Jadeite's eyes narrowed into slits. Standing up straight, he signaled to one of his soldiers, who came up and handed him a data pad. Tapping it, Jadeite leaned forward again and turned the device for the Governor to see.

"We got this from the store's security footage," he explained, "This happened right before the Peacemaker arrived."

The mayor watched the video displaying a girl glowing in gold light and sending a soldier flying away when he was about to kill the boy next to her with a ball of light.

"It looks like your men were about to commit murder," he commented, "Are you really surprised by what happened? So much for keeping your word."

The sting on his cheek that followed was not unexpected. Salloghou simply looked back at the man who slapped him unfazed.

"Do not mock me, lowlife!" Jadeite pointed to the screen, "Who is this girl?"

Salloghou glanced at the display again and shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I can't keep track of everyone in my city."

"Don't play coy with me," Jadeite growled, "There is only one group of Peacemakers who's bodies glows like that, and that is the Original Nine Sailor Scouts. I find it impossible to believe that you wouldn't know that being a Lunarian yourself. Now I will ask again, who is this girl and which one of the Original Nine is she?"

The Governor stared straight into the eyes of the general and smirked, "I have nothing to say to you, My Lord General."

Jadeite stared at him before he straightened again, "Well, then. Let's see if you change your mind after spending a few days in our prison," he signaled to his men, "Take him away."

The brave Governor Sallaghou got to his feet as the soldiers approached, ready to put him in cuffs.

"No need for that," he said, "I'll come quietly."

He kept his head held high as the soldiers roughly shoved him along. As he left his office for the final time, Governor Sallaghau glanced outside his window one last time. He prayed that the Princess had gotten away safely that she would be able to take back what they had lost sixteen years ago.

* * *

_**Planet Botolf**_

_**Odegaard, the Capital City**_

Queen Beryl sat alone in her chambers, looking over herself in the mirror. Those who would see her for the first time would see the ruler of Botolf as a very tall beautiful woman with red hair that reached all the way to the floor and ruby colored eyes. However, any who knew her personally that she was more of a demon than human due to how ruthless she could be as Queen.

She had taken over as ruler of Botolf after the previous king was killed in the destruction of Apollonia sixteen years earlier. She herself had witnessed its destruction from one of the warships hovering above. It had pleased her tremendously, seeing The Moon Kingdom destroyed before her very eyes. The King's death had been unexpected but it had benefited her greatly. Now that she the ruler of a galactic power, she was one step closer to her goal.

A chirping noise interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied in her cold yet soothing voice.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," came the reply, "but we've received an urgent message from General Jadeite at the planet Rhodes. He wishes to speak to you immediately."

The Queen sat up in her chair and with her powers she commanded her floating crystal ball to glide over to her, "Put him on."

A moment later Jadeite's image appeared, fist placed over his heart as he bowed to her.

"Your Majesty," he said, "pardon the interruption, but I believe we have found one of the Original Nine."

Queen Beryl's eyes hardened, "You are certain? How?"

"Just a short time ago some of my men were found dead, cut down by a crystal blade," he went on to explain about the girl who had seen glowing.

"Show me that girl," she ordered. The security footage was sent to her crystal ball as she watched closely. The girl's back was turned to the camera. Even though she couldn't see the mark the officer had saw, the girl's appearance left little doubt in her mind, "The girl has golden hair and it is very long. Jadeite, this must be the one named Sailor Moon! _Find her_!"

"Yes, Your Majesty, but I will need more men and equipment."

"You will have them," Queen Beryl said quickly.

"I must also remind you that Botolf occupying a neutral planet with bring serious repercussions within the Union."

She waved a hand dismissively, "I will deal with that. You do whatever is necessary to track her down. Do not let her leave that planet. Find her and bring her to me."

"As you wish, Your Majesty. I will not fail you."

After Jadeite's image disappeared from the crystal ball, Queen Beryl sat back and pondered for several long minutes.

"So..." she said to herself, "The daughters of the Original Nine survived after all. And you, Princess Serenity, have been hiding there the whole time. Do not delude yourself, little girl. You will never see the Lunarian throne."

She then remembered that her best agent was also on the planet Rhodes. She placed a hand on her crystal ball, a cold smile forming on her lips.

* * *

**Planet Rhodes**

The journey on the monorail had only lasted for a few minutes, but it still felt like hours to Serena. When the vehicle finally slowed down, it felt like time time had also slowed down too before it finally came to stop with a little bump.

Keith lifted his weapon before he opened the door. He must have thought of the possibility of being greeted by the enemy. Instead he found himself facing another soldier carrying a similar weapon who recognized him.

"Welcome, Captain," he greeted with a grin, "Safe journey, I hope?"

"Not something I like to make a habit of, Lieutenant," said Keith, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, sir," he gestured for the others to follow, "We just need to ride the elevator up and climb on in."

Gathering their things, the group followed Keith and the Lieutenant to an elevator shaft.

"By the way," the Lieutenant turned to Sailor Uranus, "I'm Lieutenant Vasilatos. Are you the one who landed that little starship in the canyon?"

"Yes," Amara was surprised, "How did your know?"

"It had your colors. Nice ship by the way."

"Thanks. What did you do with my ship?"

"We brought over here before the Botolfs could find it. She's in the hanger bay. We also have a squad of T-51s fighters on stand by. If we run into trouble when we take off they'll be ready to scramble and give us a hand."

"Good, we'll most likely need it. By now the Botolfs will be sending in reinforcements."

"That I have no doubt," Vasilatos agreed.

A few moments later, the group found themselves to be inside a hanger bay that looked to be built inside a mountain for the ceiling was made entirely of rock instead of metal. In the distance they could see several silver starfighter undergoing maintenance. Vasilatos led the group away from the hanger into a giant garage. There they saw a giant all terrain vehicle that stood well over fifty feet tall.

Serena stared in amazement. The twelve wheels themselves were a dozen feet tall and the vehicle was definitely of military design judging by it thick armor and ball turrets placed on top. The engine was already running and it purred loudly, like a beast just waiting to be unleashed. Several men were around the vehicle, doing various last minute inspections.

"Whoa!" Melvin was nearly jumping in excitement, "This is a L-26 Centaur All Terrain Vehicle! I've read all about them! I never dreamed of seeing one in person!"

"Quite a beauty, isn't she?" grinned the Lieutenant, "And better yet you'll be taking a ride with her. Speaking of which, all aboard, please. We need to go."

The main entrance door on the Centaur's right side was open and as they approached a few men appeared and took some of their heavier luggage inside. Once everyone was inside, the doors were shut and a moment later the Centaur began to move. The garage doors opened and the Centaur slowly crawled out and into the deep darkness of the night. Bright beams from its headlight pierced the darkness. Unaware to the group, they were traveling through the windy roads of the hills just over ten miles away from Pavlaphos, well away from Botolf patrols.

The group struggled to keep themselves as the Centaur rocked and rolled as it moved. However, the Centaur had anti-gravity system that allowed the crew to remain standing upright without ever feeling the effects of gravity's pull even when the vehicle was at a steep angle.

Serena and her group were placed inside a small mess hall and were soon served a proper dinner. Right after they were finished, Keith returned after checking in with the pilots.

"We're safe for the time being," he announced, "The Botolfs don't have the equipment to do night patrols so we'll be should be able to cover a good distance on the way to Harmatidus. However, now that they know who Serena is, they'll be bringing in reinforcements to find her. Things are likely going to get ugly."

Serena finally had enough. _She was sick and tired of all this secrecy! She wanted answers right now!_ She opened her mouth and started to stand, but before she could say a word there was a knock on the door. Keith opened the door and a young woman in uniform came in carrying a long thin object wrapped on cloth in one hand and a little box in the other.

"Here's the items you requested," she presented them to Luna, "The rest of your luggage is also aboard."

"Thank you," Luna took the two objects, "That will be all."

The woman bowed and walked out. After Keith shut the door again everyone went silent. Luna looked over the thin object but didn't unwrap it. Setting them both down, she turned her attention to Serena.

"Now, Serena. I'm sure you were about to demand some answers. Now that we're safe, I will deliver them to you as promised," she looked at Serena friends, "This does not concern you, but even if I told you to leave I'm sure Serena will tell you anyway afterwards."

"Yeah, she would," Molly confirmed.

"I was just forced to leave my home," added Mrs. Baker, "I demand to know what's going on as well."

"Yes, please," Serena begged, "I want to know why those soldiers tried kill me. Why Sailor Uranus called me Princess and such. Please, what is going on?"

"Before I answer, Serena, I must give you a little history lesson," Luna shifted in her chair, "What do you know about the Fall of Apollonia?"

Serena paused, trying to remember the history lesson she was given during school.

"It was... an event in which the Kingdom of Botolf attacked the capital of Lunaria," she said, "It was a surprise attack that they weren't prepare for."

Luna nodded in approval, "What else?"

"Um..." Serena paused again, "It was said that the entire royal family was killed in the battle."

"All but one... _you_."

Except for the sound of the Centaur's engine and the wheels moving on the ground, the room had completely silent.

"_M-Me_?" Serena felt that she had been punched in the stomach, "What are your saying?"

Luna now spoke slowly, "The man tried to kill you because he saw the mark on your forehead."

Serena touched the very spot.

"No," Luna went on, "It is not a mark you can simply see at anytime you wish. It is a hidden power within you, past on by your mother and her ancestors. Only the Original Nine Sailor Scouts carry this kind of power. When you saw that your friend Melvin was about to be murdered, your power activated, driven by your desire to save your friend," she turned to Serena's friends, "Did any of you see the mark?"

"I did," said Mrs. Baker, "It was shaped like a moon crescent."

Serena thought back to that moment, "The man said 'Sailor Moon' too..." she suddenly gasped, "Wait! Luna! Are you saying that..."

"Yes, Serena," Luna confirmed, "All this time your true identity has been kept a secret from you. Your real name is Princess Serenity Argos, daughter of Queen Sophia V, the only living Heir to the Lunarian Throne, and the one named Sailor Moon."


	4. Serena's Destiny

**Chapter 3**

Serena's Destiny

The room seemed to close in around her, the very air had gone silent, and everything before her seemed to spin and become a blur. Luna's words had rocked the very core of her being. It was like she falling down into an endless abyss with no way to stop or climb out. Surely this had to be a dream? There was no way that what Luna was true, right? How could she be...

She placed her hands on the table in order to steady herself. With everything that had happened today it was a miracle she hadn't fainted already. This latest revelation should have done it for her, but she forced to remain upright. Her father, _Keith_, had always told her that she must stand up to whatever life threw at her and to question whatever important words said to her before coming to her conclusions. It was time for her to do that now.

"Luna..." she said slowly, "Do you realizing what you're saying? You must be mistaken. I can't a princess or the one named Sailor Moon. I'm Serena Trodeo, born and raised here on Rhodes."

Luna chuckled, "I knew you would say something like that. Let me ask you, Serena. Have you ever wondered why you don't resemble your mother? Or your father?"

Serena looked at her parents. She knew long ago she bore no resemblance to them, but it had never bothered her. She loved her parents very much, so why did they look so sad?

"I admit there's very little resemblance," she agreed, "but it's not unusual. Some children resemble more of their grandparents. Isn't that the case with me?"

She asked the question to her parents, hoping to hear the response she wanted.

But Keith shook his head, "I wish that were true in your case, Serena, but I'm afraid it isn't."

And she felt her heart brake, "You mean... _I'm really not your daughter_?"

"No, Serena," Isobellas confirmed sadly, "What Luna said is the truth. You are not my daughter. Keith isn't your father and Sammy isn't your brother. Queen Sophia V was your real mother. You are Princess Serenity, her last remaining child. Your entire family, along with ours, were killed at Apollonia sixteen years ago."

_It couldn't be true. It couldn't be true. It couldn't be..._

Serena swallowed heavily before she looked back at Luna, "How? If I am a princess how did my family die? You were there, surely you must know."

She saw Luna take a deep breath, her eyes growing distant as the memories came back to her.

"When the Botolfs invaded," she began, "King Hauger himself sought out your mother, intent on killing her himself out of anger and grief. Five months after your were born there was a major incident. Croton, one of our home worlds, was suddenly attacked by an unseen force. By the time we arrived, the entire population had been wiped out and every major city and other settlement had been leveled by some mysterious powerful force. No one survived, not even the animals. Among the bodies was Prince Simon, King Hauger's son, and your father, King Vassilios. Lunaria and Botolf had been at odds with each other for some time. The Prince and your father had arranged a meeting there in hopes of maintaining the peace between our kingdoms, but the sudden incident brought an end to that. The King was so stricken with grief he wanted revenge. Since our forces was spread out across the galaxy Apollonia had no protection. Knowing that, King Hauger attacked us without warning."

Luna lifted her gaze, looking past Serena's shoulder as thought she was seeing that day happen again before her very eyes.

"I was among the first who saw the Botolf fleet arrived. It had been a such an unexpected move by the Botolfs, no one was prepared for it. Out fleet was elsewhere, our army spread out in several different systems, and within the first minute of the attack the great communication tower was destroyed, cutting off any chance to call for help. In the next few minutes, the Botolf landed their shuttles at every single entrance gate and troops began pouring in with weapons firing, causing much death and destruction, before King Hauger himself landed and made straight for the royal palace."

She turned her gaze back to Serena, pausing again as though she trying to find what words to say next.

"Like the rest of the army most of our Peacemakers, including the Original Nine, was elsewhere around the galaxy. Only a handful were at Apollonia at the time. When the attack begun, your mother went into a state of shock before she ordered the children of Original Nine to be evacuated. I, along with others, made sure the children were safe. Then I joined with Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and the Palace Guard to help hold off the Botolf soldiers for as long as possible. We fought well... but we couldn't hold them. One by one they fell, including all three of those Sailor Scouts."

She looked at Amara, who gave a respectful nod and encouraged her to continue.

"I was fortunate enough to escape the battle along with those who were left," she went on, "When I arrived back at the palace, it was in ruins and your mother was nowhere to be seen. I then learned she was engaged with a fight to the death with King Hauger himself and that her children were still being evacuated. Naturally I wanted to go to her side since she was my former master, but I had to see her to children's safety first. So I made my way over to the evacuation area, having to climb over piles of rubble and bodies while fighting off enemy soldiers. But when I arrived there..."

Her voice suddenly broke and Luna turned away. Isobellas began to cry and Keith placed on a hand on her shoulder. Serena's heart went out to them. To have to tell this story again after being among the few that survived was very difficult for them. Quietly she waited, as did the others. A long minute passed before Luna finally composed herself enough to finish the story.

"A hidden assassin, sent by the Botolfs, had infiltrated your family's security team, pretending to be one of our own. When they believed they were safe, the assassin struck. All of your siblings and their escorts were killed before they realized what was happening. Among them were my companions, my old party, who I had traveled with across the galaxy seeking adventure. I arrived just in time to see your older sister sacrifice herself to save you. I then fought that assassin to the death. As I did, Isobellas and Keith found you. She heard you crying uncontrollably and immediately calmed you down. Queen Sophia had five children, four daughters and a single son. Only one survived, a baby of only five months. That was you, Serena."

She looked at Serena, who tried to find some way to deny it. But one look at Luna's and Isobellas's faces erased any remaining doubt. Taking a few breaths, she turned to Isobellas.

"Mom-," she stopped and corrected herself, "_Isobellas_... how well did you know my mother?"

Isobellas gave a small yet warm smile as she remembered, "Quite well. I was actually your mother's handmaiden at the time. I was such a shy young girl back then. Becoming a servant at the palace was quite an honor, but not once in my life did I ever dream that the Queen would chose me to be her maid after her previous one retired. She was still pregnant with you when I first arrived at her chambers. Being the oldest of my family, I had taken care of my younger siblings whenever my father wasn't around after my mother had died years earlier. So I made it my duty to look after the Queen while she carried you and after your were born I did the same when she wasn't around. You were such a beautiful baby back then. You look very much like her, especially your eyes. Your eyes definitely belong to your mother."

Serena grinned a little. Her classmates had always praised her for being one of the prettiest girls in school. She, however, had always felt like a fraud when it came to her looks. It gave her some comfort to know where her beauty had actually come from.

Luna then picked up where she had left off, "After defeating the assassin I returned to see to it that Keith and Isobellas got you safely aboard the the Queen's personal starship before I went back to find your mother. When I finally did, King Hauger was dead at her feet and herself mortally wounded. Even though us Peacemakers have healing powers, her wounds were too great and I knew she would not live much longer. Keith arrived with the few remaining Palace Guards left and together we carried our Queen aboard her ship. We escaped just in time, for we saw a giant starship fire an extremely powerful weapon onto the surface of the planet Lunaria itself, completely wiping out all traces of civilization, just as it did on Croton. We later reached the emergency hideout, where the remaining members of the Original Nine joined us after receiving word that Apollonia had fallen."

When Luna paused again Isobellas took over.

"We brought Queen Sophia to the emergency center, but it was already too late. She was dying and there was nothing we could do to save her. One by one we said our goodbyes until only Luna, myself, and you remained," tears formed in her eyes, "In her final moments she held you in her arms once last time, kissed you goodbye, and told you to not be afraid and to be strong no matter what. She then handed you to me, telling me to good care of you and to raise you as my own. It was... her final words to me. The final order she gave me."

When she started to cry again Luna finished the story.

"She then turned to me and said how proud she was of me, of how proud she had been as my teacher. She then told me to watch over you and to train you as a Sailor Scout when the time came. We promised her that we would fulfill those duties. She gave us one last smile... and then she was gone."

The silence that came this time was a like a moment of silence to remember all those who had fallen on that terrible day.

"Where... Where is she now?" Serena finally asked, "Where was she taken after she died?"

"To Athena, where she was laid to rest," Luna sighed deeply, "Shortly after her death, we learned from a galaxy wide broadcast that Queen Beryl had taken over as ruler of Botolf and had declared that she would hunt down the remaining Original Nine as retaliation for the death of King Hauger. We knew right away that we were in no position to fight against her. Apollonia had fallen, Lunaria had virtually been destroyed, our Queen was dead, our forces were in shambles, and our allies could do little to help us. We also knew that Queen Beryl's spies and assassins would be everywhere, looking for the Original Nine and their children. Any child that lived would be a threat to Queen Beryl."

Luna looked at Serena again, and this time her eyes were serious.

"In order to protect you and the other children, we had to go into exile. Your identities had to be kept secret until you came of age, when you were ready to face the truth. That time has now come. Which leads me to this."

She picked up the thin object and unwrapped it. When the cloth was finally removed Luna held what looked like a scepter in her hands. Standing up, she walked over to Serena and presented it to her.

"Do you know what this is, Serena?" she asked.

It was beautifully designed, the level of craftsmanship unmistakable. At second glance it looked like the hilt of a sword. It was over a foot long, its surface being stainless steel tinted a deep crimson red. A single stainless ring was placed in the center of the grip, the upper portion being decorated with three silver stars and the pommel being a single silver stud. The guard was shaped like a pair of white wings and the top was a red sphere sitting on top of gold moon crescent. At the center of the guard was a gold band surrounding a red crystal.

"It's a Peacemaker's Wand," Serena replied when she finally recognized it.

"You _mother's_ wand," Luna held it up with her right hand for all to see, "This is indeed the weapon of a Galactic Peacemaker, first created the Qinglong people and then later adopted by the Peacemakers, first starting with the Original Nine Sailor Scout over a thousand years ago. It is the most original, the most spectacular, and above all..."

Serena saw Luna's hand suddenly glow with light. Then she gasped in shock as a beam of light shot out from head of the wand with a loud ring, stopping at a yard's length. Just as it appeared the light disappeared and with a noise that sounded like ice cracking a brilliant red blade made entirely of crystal appeared, completely the image of a powerful magic sword.

"The most elegant of all weapons," Luna moved the blade up, down, and around, fascinating all who watched, "For an entire millennium the Original Nine and their fellow Peacemakers protected the galaxy from evil. We were also part of military alliance called the Star Kingdoms. The Galactic Peacemakers created branches with many planets across the galaxy. Anyone who wanted to be a Peacemaker could do so. You did not need a special gift or an inheritable power to become one."

She lifted the weapon and with a whoosh and a flash of light the red blade disappeared.

"Of course," she went on, "when there's one alliance, there is always another who will oppose it. That is the Union of Galactic Powers, in which the Kingdom of Botolf is a member of. While not necessarily evil, the Alliance has been enemies with the Union for many centuries. We have fought many full scale Galactic Wars with them over the last millennium, including one that lasted over a hundred and sixty years."

_"A hundred and sixty?"_ Serena didn't believe her ears, "How could a war last that long? And how could you fight so many?"

"Wars are fought for many different reasons, Serena. Some are fought for territory, others for power, some for glory, then there are those that are fought for ideals. War and conflict are inevitable among the many species in the Avon Galaxy. But if there is one good reason to fight, it is to protect what you cherish most. I fought to protect you while your mother died trying to protect her kingdom."

She placed the wand into Serena's hands, "This belongs to you now, along with this."

She reached over to the little box and opened it. Reaching inside she pulled out the object and presented to Serena.

It was brooch, similar to the one Amara wore on her uniform. Like the wand it was made entirely of metal. It was heart shaped with with a red stainless steel at the center with a another heart in gold brass outlining it. A T-shaped brass band also surrounded the heart and extended down to the tip, each end decorated with three small blue gems. At the top of the brooch was a golden crown with another blue gem at the center. And at the center of the brooch was a golden moon crescent with a red gem sitting on top.

"This is your mother's transformation brooch," she placed it on the table, "She gave these to me before she died. She asked me to keep them safeguarded, to give them to you when you were old enough. They are all that's left of your mother. All that's left of her legacy. All that's left of your heritage."

Serena looked from the wand to the brooch. _Her heritage_. The only things that were left of her family, her _real_ family. All these years, she had been deliberately kept in the dark. No knowledge of her real identity, no way of knowing how what she was about to face. She felt a surge of anger as tears burned into her eyes. She placed the objects back on the table, trying to control herself.

"How can I believe you?" she said, "How do I know you're not deceiving me?"

"Why do you think your foster parents and your neighbors were so protective of you?" Luna replied, "Why do think your teachers were always so hard on you? Why do you think your sword training was so intense compared to all the the other club members?"

Serena stared at Luna, then she gasped when the realization hit her.

"That's right, Serena," Luna confirmed, "It was all to prepare you for this moment. To prepare you for the journey you had to take. To prepare you for your destiny."

"_My destiny_," Serena almost spat the words in disgust and her body began to shake, "So... my life was never mine to choose, is that it?"

The question was like a shot across the room and everyone went still.

"Serena-" Luna began, but the girl shot to her feet and slammed her hands on the table.

"Why? _Why me_?" she screamed, "I thought I would be a normal girl and have a normal life! That I would be able to leave my home world when I wished and be able to explore the galaxy on my own! But now you tell me all this... that my life was already decided before I could even walk! And I'm just to suppose to accept it?! How could you deceive me all this time?! My life has been an entire lie!"

"That's not true, Serena," said Isobellas, who flinched when Serena lifted her gaze to her, the hurt in her eyes unmistakable, "I wanted, hope, _prayed,_ more than ever that you could have a normal life, that you wouldn't have to face all this. Believe me... I wasn't the only one who felt that way."

She looked at her husband and at Luna, who both nodded in agreement.

"But the truth is, life never works out the way we wanted," she went on to say, "I'm deeply sorry, Serena. This wasn't the life we wanted for you, but there was no way to avoid it. This was bound to happen sooner or later. All we could do was to prepare you for it."

Serena wanted to argue further but found she had no more words to say. Instead she turned away.

"I need to be alone," she said, "I... I need time... to think."

"Of course," Keith stood, "Come, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Serena?" Luna repeated her name until she turned and she held up to the brooch, "At least take this with you. If nothing else, your mother wanted you to have it."

She looked at Luna before she reluctantly took the brooch. She then followed Keith out of the room. After the door closed, the group sat there in silence.

"Poor girl," Mrs. Baker broke the silence, "She's going through far more than she can handle."

"Yes," Luna agreed, "but it's too late to turn back now. Serena has to face this whether she wants to or not."

"I think we should also turn in for the night," said Amara, and all agreed.

Keith returned at that moment and Amara went to speak with him. As everyone else started to leave the room, Isobellas leaned over Luna's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell her about Demetria?" she whispered.

Luna quietly shook her head, "There's no point in telling her about that now."

* * *

**Alone, in her bed, and** in a cramped room with only a single small overhead light holding back the darkness, Serena lay in the bunk bed running her fingers over the brooch again and again. Her mind was completely absent from the world around her, even with the sound the Centaur's engine running and the constant rock and roll a the giant vehicle.

So much had happened these past few hours. Her normal life came to end the moment she first summoned that mysterious power to save Melvin. Did she regret it? Of course not. Melvin was one of her most cherished friends. Would she have used that power if she had known about before hand? Probably not, but that meant very little now.

What was she suppose to do now that she knew the truth? Accept what Luna and others had told her and go to Athena? What would she find there? An entire planet of people waiting for their long lost princess to come back? To lead them? How could she such a thing when she was still a child?

She sniffed and turned her eyes away from the brooch. She had no idea what to do. With the Botolfs after her she couldn't go back to Pavlaphos, to the home she had grown up in. She was now on the run, and she more scared than ever. If took all of her being not breakdown crying again as she did when she entered this room. How she wished this was only a dream. She wanted nothing more than to wake up in her own bed, Isobellas yelling at her to get up, to smell her cooking again, to realize she was late for school and had to rush before she got in trouble with Miss Harrison. She wanted to-

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Blinking her tear streaked eyes, she lifted herself up-and bashed her head on the ceiling of the bunk bed. Cursing in pain, she glared at the ceiling. Obviously she not used to sleeping in such cramped conditions.

The knock came again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she replied.

She switched on the light and opened the door and... found Sailor Uranus standing there with a large duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Hey," she gave a little grin, "Mind if I come in?"

"Uh..." Serena blushed, knowing that she must have looked awful, "N-No. Please, come on in."

She moved out of the way as Amara came inside.

"Sorry to tell you this," Amara apologized, "But I'm afraid we're going to have to share a room. There isn't any other place to sleep in. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Serena waved her hands innocently, "Please, make yourself at home. If you can call this a home."

Chuckling, Amara eased her duffel bag of her shoulder. It was then Serena noticed that Amara was no longer in her Sailor Scout uniform. Instead she wore a casual outfit consisting of a striped shirt, navy blue jacket and pants. The Sailor Scout placed her duffel bag in the storage compartment above the bed and sat down, testing the hard mattress with her fingers.

"Not exactly the most comfortable bed I ever slept, but it will do," she looked up at Serena, "So, Princess-"

Serena's hand shot up and she shook her head, "Please don't call me that. I'm not used to it yet. Just call me Serena, please."

Amara made no protest, "Very well. If you wish," she started again, "So Serena, how are you feeling? Quite a day it's been, huh?"

Serena hesitated, wondering what to say in return. She sat down on her own bed and picked up the brooch again.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Here," Amara reached into her jacket pocket and held out her own brooch, "Want to look at mine?"

"Uh... sure," Serena was surprised, but she took the brooch.

Like Queen Sophia's brooch, Amara's had the same amount of detail and craftsmanship. The base was made with gold brass, the top spotting the head of a Pegasus creature with it's wings surround the brooch, all made in silver and each wing decorated with pair of little diamonds. At the center was a sapphire gem with a golden planetary symbol of Uranus.

"Amara," Serena suddenly asked, "How did you feel when you learned of your true heritage?"

She looked up at Amara, who didn't look surprised by her question.

"I remember that message you gave to Luna earlier. That woman, Sailor Pluto, said that you had learned about it at early age. And Luna revealed that your parents had died on Apollonia. How were you and your friends able to handle all that?"

Amara leaned back on her hands and breathed deeply.

"Well," she grinned, "That's a fair question. It's quite a long story really, but since you asked I'll tell you."

She made herself comfortable and put her hands on her knees.

"Trista, Michidora-we call her Michelle for short-and I were old enough to understand what happened when Apollonia fell. Michelle and I were five while Trista was six. The rest of you were all babies... except for one. The next Sailor Saturn had yet to be born. Our mothers had died defending Apollonia and the three of us had to be separated from what remained of our families. It wasn't easy, let me assure you, but since we already knew who we were and what we had do in the future it was easier for us to accept it. Anyway, after we had gone our separate ways the three of us were taken to Qinglong, the very one Luna mentioned. Beautiful planet, one rich with history and culture, and one of the three major training planets of the Galactic Peacemakers."

_"Training_ _planets_?" Serena's eyes widened, "Wow... I didn't know that."

"You'd be amazed," Amara grinned again, "The Qinglong people have been close friends and allies with Lunaria for as long as they have existed. Many Peacemakers have been trained there. It's most likely the planet where you will go to be trained. Anyway, after we arrived we were taken in by Master Xian Wuhan, a master martial artist and sword fighter."

Amara suddenly laughed as she remembered those days, "Master Xian was quite a character. He was of noble upbringing but he never bragged about it and he never treated anyone like they were below him. His wife died many years ago and he had lost touch with his children after they had married and moved away. Taking the three in as like a special gift to him. As a father figure, he took good care of us. Whenever we were angry or depressed he always found a way to make us laugh and smile again. But when it came to his training..."

She puffed out a breath and shook her head, as though the memories were painful, "That was different story all together. The Qinglong people are renowned for getting really creative with their training methods. Master Xian was no exception. He had us doing some of the craziest things imaginable. Almost from the first day we had to wear this giant shells on our backs while we ran around doing chores and we were not being allowed to take them off until we went to bed. And as we got bigger so did the shells. Then there were those ridiculous balancing lessons," Amara shivered, "We had to walk, jog, run, and even jump on top of these poles sticking out of the river without falling in the water, all while wearing those stupid shells too! And if that wasn't bad enough there was balancing stone to top it all off! It's basically a huge flat boulder that sat on top of this stone pillar. The trick was to stand on it and to keep it in balance. Shift the weight to one side too much and you'll fall right off and into the water below. You can imagine how _easy_ all that was. Master Xian must have fished us out of the water a thousand times over."

Serena burst out laughing. She couldn't help imagining the same scene happening over and over again.

"And when it came to actual fighting itself later on..." Amara blew a breath again, "Forget it. We never could beat Master Xian even with the three of us working together. He knocked all of us on our rear ends. _Every. Single. Time._ I can still feel all the bruises and sores he left on me. Thankfully he had a hot spring next to his house, which was a _real_ blessing after a long hard day of training."

"Didn't you got to school?" Serena asked.

"Of course we did," Amara reached into her pocket and pulled out a booklet, "Here, look. It's something I decided to bring with me in case I ever feel alone or scared."

Serena looked at the booklet and saw three different pictures of the same setting, but taken in three different time periods. They all displayed an image of three girls at different ages and in beautiful school uniforms with an elderly man behind him.

The first thing that caught Serena's attention was Amara as a child. Her golden hair was much longer that grew shorter as she got older. And like Serena she wore a cap on her head. In each picture Amara stood at the right shoulder of the people beside her. At the center was a shorter girl with elegant features, sea green hair that fell below her shoulders like a waterfall and soft blue eyes. Her graceful beauty reminded Serena of Isobellas. The third girl standing at the left shoulder she recognized as the woman from the message Amara had given Luna earlier. She was as tall as Amara and was definitely the most mature of the three. Her dark hair had a green tint to it and as seen before it was just as long as Serena's. Her eyes, however, were really fascinating for they were the color of red wine. Her skin was also lightly tanned.

"That must be Trista," she pointed, "And that's Michelle?"

"That's right," Amara smiled proudly, "The best friends you could ever ask for."

"Wow," Serena looked at the pictures again. The elderly man behind the girls was dressed in white and black and had long white beard and hair. His eyes, however, sparkled with both kindness and pride, "And this must be Master Xian."

"That's him," Amara smiled proudly again, "The greatest man we've ever known and the greatest teacher in the galaxy. He may have been hard, even mean, on us during our training, but he never treated us badly. He never said it out loud but he loved all three of us. It couldn't have been easy for him raise and train three troublesome girls like us, but he did it without ever complaining once. Believe me, we're very grateful to him and we're very proud to have been his students."

Serena thought for a moment asking, "Does it not bother you?"

Amara looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it bother you that you've thrust into... _this __whole thing_?"

The Sailor Scout stared as if she asked a ridiculous question, then she chuckled.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well... yes!" Serena got to her feet, "I had other plans in my life! Things I wanted to do!"

"Wandering around the galaxy looking for something to do?" Amara snorted and shook her head, "That's not much of a life."

"It's still better than doing nothing at all," Serena countered.

"It's a waste of time _and_ a waste of life," Amara's eyes turned hard and her voice turned serious, "Sit down, Serena. And listen to me carefully."

The change Amara was able to make in her personality amazed Serena, but she did what she was told and sat back down on the bed.

"Serena," Amara looked directly into her eyes, "I know exactly what you're going through right now. Believe me, I do. The three of us went through that stage too."

"You did?" Serena said in disbelief, "But you told me you already accepted it."

"True, but that didn't mean we never wished it could be different. All three of us had a moment where we broke down, wishing that we didn't have to live this life."

"What made you go on?"

"Whenever we had those moments, Master Xian said this to us. '_We cannot escape what fate brings us. All we can do is to accept and prepare. We all have to make a sacrifice for all that's good_'."

"That doesn't tell me anything," Serena shook her head, "Don't you want to live your own life? Your own dreams?"

"Of course I do," Amara grinned, "I plan to become a Jet Racer when this is all over, even if it's only for a brief amount of time."

"Then why-"

"There are three reasons why I am here. Right now, in front of you. One, I cannot avoid this no matter how much I may want to. Second, what's the point of having a dream when there are people out there just waiting to take it away from you? And third, If I don't do this who will? This isn't just my destiny. It's my heritage. I can't turn my back on it. It's the same for all of us, including you, Serena. The only difference is that you have a much bigger role to play in all of this."

She reached over and picked up Queen Sophia's brooch.

"Your mother gave her life to save you. As did your sister. As did our families. We are here today because of them. They put their hopes in us so we can pass on their legacy and to bring justice to those who mercilessly destroyed our kingdom. That is not something we can simply forgive or forget, Serena. It's left a deep scar among our people and they deserve retribution. Queen Beryl intends to destroy whatever is left of Lunaria, and she will not stop until there is nothing left. Our people have been fighting this war by themselves for the last sixteen years. Now it's time for us to return to the battlefield, but if won't mean anything if _you_ are not there."

"They seemed to have managed so far without me," said Serena.

Amara gave a frustrated sigh, "Have you ever heard of _The Legend of Sailor Moon_?"

Serena searched her memory, "No."

"Hmm," Amara frowned, "Interesting. _The Legend of Sailor Moon_ is an epic poem, a lullaby, that parents will often say or sing to their children when times are dark and uncertain. It consists of eighteen verses-well, eighteen and a half actually-depicting the life of a Lunarian Princess, her destiny as the one named Sailor Moon, and the legacy she must uphold as Queen of Lunaria. The second verse goes like this:"

_She will never turn her back on a friend_

_She will always be there to defend_

_She is the one whom we can depend_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon_

Serena repeated the words in her mind. Even though it was just one verse, she felt moved by the words.

Amara went on to say, "Right now you're confused, unsure of what to do, and it's perfectly understandable given what you've gone through these past few hours. The verse I just spoken of describes your perfectly. Your friends have told me that you're the best sword fighter in school, that you're righteous, and that you will never abandon a friend in need. They trust you, but those are only a few. Now there are millions who are depending on you, waiting for you to return and to lead them to victory. As the fifth verse states:"

_In the times of total darkness_

_Where hope is cast into nothingness_

_We shall look out for our Princess_

_Who bears the name of Sailor Moon_

"The people of Lunaria have been waiting for the return of their hero, their leader. Can you really abandon them in their time of need, Serena? Would you be able to live with that? Could you travel the galaxy forever haunted by the fact that you let so many down for a selfish desire?"

Serena's lowered her eyes and her shoulders drooped. She suddenly felt horrible for acting the way she did earlier. Like a child she did not understood the full scale or the gravity of the situation. She had been too caught up with her own plans for the future. Amara was right, she could never abandon those in need of help. And she could never forgive herself if she did such a thing.

"No," she admitted,"You're right. I could never do that."

Amara gave a quiet nod before she said, "Let me tell you another verse. The twelfth one:"

_What horrors she will live to see_

_Will forever test her abilities_

_But to bring back the smiles of peace_

_This is the mission of Sailor Moon_

She then said, "Look in my eyes, Serena " and waited until Serena did so, "You have a great name, and a great power, but you're scared. Deep down you want to succeed but you're so afraid of failing. Right now you don't have the courage to do what is needed. _Find it_. Find it and use it as your strength to do good so that our families can rest in peace."

She paused one last time before concluding, "There is a question you must ask yourself, Serena. And it will be the most important question you will ever ask in your life. The question is: _Can you lead an entire kingdom to victory_? You are not the first to have gone through this, and you will not be the last. So don't go thinking that you are alone in all this, because you're not. Prove to your people, prove to us, that you can lead, and we will follow. The Original Nine have always follow the one named Sailor Moon and they always will. That includes me. I, and the others, will be there whenever you need us. That you can count on."

Serena was amazed. At that moment she realized that, even in such a short time, Amara had become something she had never had. _An older sister_. One that always looked out for her younger siblings.

"H-How will I know..." she took a moment to find the right words, "How will I know that I will be ready? That I can truly be what everyone expects me to be?"

Amara smiled and placed the brooch back in her hands before covering it with her own, "When you transform into that uniform for the very first time, you'll know. Now!" she released her their hands, "It's definitely time we went to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. We're going to leave this planet, and I seriously doubt that the Botolfs simply let us fly away. Get some sleep, Serena. You're going to need it."

Before she could say anything, Amara switched off the lights and flopped down on the bed. In less that thirty seconds she was asleep. Serena gaped at her, she must have been really tired after such a long day. With nothing else to do, Serena turned off her little overhead light and laid down. She was still fingering the brooch when she finally fell asleep.

One thing was certain. She felt a lot better than she did before.


	5. The Escape From Rhodes

**Chapter 4**

The Escape From Rhodes

A hand shook her awake after what seemed like only minutes later. Groaning, Serena rubbed her eyes to push way the blurriness before she looked up to see Amara standing over her. She was back in her Sailor Scout uniform and had a serious look on her face.

"Time to get up," she said, "We need to go."

"What time is it?" Serena sat up.

"Just before the crack of dawn," Amara tossed something onto Serena's lap, "Change into that quickly."

It was a noblewoman's traveling gown, made in a style she didn't recognize. It struck her as odd but she changed into without complaint, happy to be wearing something besides her school uniform. After she was finished she stood and stretched before she noticed realized that the Centaur was no longer moving but the engine was running on idle.

"Has something happened?" she asked as she tightened the laces, "We're not moving."

"Everything's fine," Amara pulled down her duffel bag, "We're only stopping to change vehicles."

"What? Why?" Serena stuffed her uniform and the brooch into her own bag, "I thought this vehicle was armed."

"It is, but because it's so large it will be easy to spot once daylight comes. Don't worry, your neighbors have been planning this escape of yours since you were a baby. Even if we run into trouble the Botolfs won't be able to capture us so easily. Have a little faith. Now, come on. We have no time to waste."

Without waiting Amara took Serena's hand and pulled her out of the room. Before she knew it she was outside. The sky was dark and it was cold, the Centaur's side spotlights illuminated its loading ramp and the area around it.

Several armed men stood guard around a large hover home, the very kind that high class families used when traveling the countryside. Instead of the square and rectangular like structures Serena was used to seeing when it came to hover homes, this one was curved at almost every possible angle. Instead of being painted in dry, dull colors this one was painted in bright white with the lower sections painted in deep blue and a matching stripe running across the middle. Serena was amazed, she had never seen a hover home like this before.

Towed behind it was a personal speeder shaped the same way as the hover home and painted to matching colors. Behind those vehicles was another large hover home that was made entirely made of unpainted chrome and was slightly smaller than the first. If she were to guess, this was the vehicle the servants traveled in.

"Like Keith said before," Amara explained, "the Botolfs didn't expect to be searching for you. By now they would have brought reinforcements and better equipment to expand their search. The Centaur stands out too much so we'll be making the rest of the journey as a Yankarian noble family returning home after touring this planet and becoming very disappointed with it."

Serena frowned, "We don't have a touring program here. There's very few places to actually see."

"I know that," Amara grinned, "but the Botolfs don't."

As they approached the vehicles Serena saw her family and friends standing there. They were all wearing different clothes. Sammy was dressed like a young noble while the rest were dressed as servants. A small number of addition personal had also joined their group dressed in disguises, one of whom Serena recognized as Lieutenant Vasilatos. With his handsome features and his tall physique Vasilatos could easily passed as powerful noble lord.

"Good morning, Sailor Uranus, your Highness," he greeted as he bowed, "Is the gang all here?"

"I believe so," Amara looked over their group.

"Where's Luna?" Serena couldn't see her anywhere.

"Right here," Luna stepped down from the family vehicle, still dressed in her Sailor Scout uniform, "We're all set to go."

"Nothing has shown up on the scopes. Let's get moving," Keith turned the rest of the crew, "You know what to do from here. Good luck. We'll see you on Athena."

"Yes, sir!" they saluted and wished the group luck before they dispersed.

"Get on in, Serena," Amara pushed her to the family vehicle, "You'll be able to sleep more comfortably the rest of the way."

The inside of the family hover home was spacious, and fancier that she had expected. The carpet, seats, and even the walls were of a style she didn't recognize but found fascinating.

"Where did you guys get all this?" she asked.

"It's actually mine," Vasilatos grinned, "I bought these a long time ago at a auction. I intended to travel the countryside with them but I never got the chance. Despite being an enemy of Lunaria I always found Yankarian vehicles fascinating. Now it looks like I'll have to leave them all behind."

Serena looked around in amazement, "These are_ all_ from Yankaria?"

"It is indeed," Vasilatos laughed.

Keith came in, followed by a woman Serena recognized as the one who brought to those items to Luna earlier. Keith had the appearance of a butler while the woman was dressed as a maid.

"How do I look?" Keith asked as he straightened his black jacket and tie.

"Exactly like the part," Vasilatos nodded in approval.

"Well, then," Keith took a huge breath, "Let's get this show on the road."

He went forward and took the driver's seat while the woman took the passenger side.

"Where's Isobellas and the others?" asked Serena.

"In the other hover home," Luna gestured behind them, "They'll be much safer there."

In a few minutes the hover home began to move, followed by the other. Luna pushed a button that opened a view screen on the right side, allowing everyone to see what was going on outside. The soldiers who had been guarding the hover vehicles were scrambling up the ramp of the Centaur. Once they were inside the ramp lifted and the door closed before the giant all terrain vehicle began to move in the opposite direction.

"What's going to happen to them?" Serena asked.

"They'll take the Centaur far away from here and act as a diversion," Keith said over his shoulder, "Since it's a well known Lunarian military vehicle, the Botolfs won't be able to ignore it once they spot it. They'll think that we're still escorting you in that."

Serena didn't understand what exactly Keith meant, and when she finally did she gasped in horror.

"You mean they're going to _sacrifice_ themselves?!"

"No, they won't. Rest easy, Your Highness," Vasilatos assured her, "By the time the Botolfs arrive with their forces the guys inside will have already abandon the Centaur and it will be operated by its central computer. Besides, that isn't the only reason we're sacrificing the Centaur."

"It's not?"

"By now the Botolf forces will have stationed themselves at Harmatidus," Luna explained, "After all, it is one of the major space ports on the planet and the closet to Pavlaphos. Once they spot the Centaur they'll send out the better part of their forces out in order to stop it, since they know that Centaurs are very difficult to stop, especially with a well trained crew. So while the Botolfs are dealing with the Centaur, we'll be making our escape through a different method."

Serena looked down at herself, "So that explains the disguises."

"Exactly. Once the Botolf forces are mobilized, getting into the city will be easier since it will only be the small garrison left behind. The only thing we'll have to worry about then are the starships blockading the planet."

"Which won't be a problem," said Vasilatos "To complete the deception we'll be leaving in a private Yankarian starship."

Luna frowned, "How were you able to get that?"

"We didn't," Vasilatos grinned mischievously, "We built it."

"_You what_?"

"Well, the inside is all Lunarian-engines, instruments, the interior in general-but the outside looks completely Yankarian."

It was then Serena noticed that Luna and Amara were still in their Sailor Scout uniforms.

"What about you two?" she asked them both, "Where are your disguises?"

"Oh, don't worry about us," Amara grinned, "Us Peacemakers don't need to use disguises when we're in uniform."

* * *

**The sun had risen above** the hills when the crew of the Centaur detected the Botolf fighters flying in the area. It didn't take the Botolfs long to detect the Centaur. It was now time for the crew to finish their part of the act.

First they waited for the Botolf fighters to pass overhead a couple times. The pilots reported the Centaur to their superiors before they hailed the vechicle, demanding that they stop and surrender. The crew responded by firing their laser cannons at them in an attempt to scare the Botolfs off while making a run for it. The Botolf fighters responded back by opening fire on the Centaur. Despite the few hits they scored, it did little damage to the Centaur armor. The fighters were then shot down by the Centaurs defense rockets.

By now the Botolfs at Harmatidus had been alerted about the lone Centaur and were now mobilizing their forces to intercept it, unaware that they were being watched by the hidden eyes of fellow Lunarians. Once the Centaur's crew were informed that the Botolfs were moving out, they quickly proceeded with the next phase. It wouldn't take long for more Botolf fighters to arrive.

They programmed the Centaur's central computer to take complete control of the vehicle and set it into both defensive and evasive mode. They had to convince the Botolfs that the crew were still inside the vehicle, that the Princess was also inside, and that they were willing to fight to the death to protect her. Once the computer took command, the crew made their escape through the vehicle's rear hanger containing their hover vehicles and speeders. After they were all outside, the crew watched in silence as the magnificent all terrain vehicle roll away before they gave a final salute and quickly sped away to safety.

They reached the hills just in time when a squadron Botolf fighters flew overhead and opened fire. The Centaur responded by firing it's own weapons. Under the cover of huge boulders the crew took a moment to watch. Despite being controlled by its central computer, the giant vehicle was putting up an incredible fight. In thirty seconds the Botolfs had lost half of their squadron. Amazed that the Centaur could manage so well on its own, the crew reported the engagement to their superiors before they continued on their way.

* * *

**The L-26 Centaur All Terrain Vehicle** was originally designed for warfare on the front lines. It was the most iconic and the most feared military vehicle of the Lunarian Army. Thickly armored, well armed, and surprisingly fast despite its humongous size, it could be used for just about anything when it came to military operations, from a transport to ground support, from missile launcher to even espionage. When in battle the Centaur could charge right through enemy lines with weapons blazing. It's powerful engine made it capable of running up to speeds of nearly eighty miles per hour. The thick armor allowed the Centaur to take whatever punishment the enemy army could throw at it. It was even strong enough to allow the Centaur to run straight through walls, gates, and other protective barriers. Unless the enemy had some serious firepower, stopping a Centaur was impossible without exhausting a great deal of military resources.

The Botolfs were well aware of this, but they had no choice but to stop the Centaur with only what they had available. There was no time to call in heavy support and their mission was to capture the vehicle, not destroy it. By the time their ground forces arrived, the leader of the fighter squadron had lost most of his squad and his own fighter was damaged. They had done considerable damage to Centaur, to the point that the top portion was on fire, but it showed no signs of slowing down. The fighter squad had no choice but to retreat, leaving it to the ground forces to finish the job.

Setting up their position along the flanks and out of range of the Centaur's weapons the Botolf soldiers could see the giant vehicle bearing down on them. The fire burning off its back and the demonic gaze the headlights gave made it look a giant monster from Hell out to destroy everything in its path. The fact that the L-26 Centaur was not only intimating but a force to be reckoned with was no exaggeration. Facing one of these monsters was frightening enough. Facing an entire _squad_ of them without having _any_ heavy weapons support was considered suicide. Even the Yankarians, who had the most powerful military force in the galaxy, did not take these giant war machines lightly.

The Botolfs waited until the Centaur roared past them before they begun their pursuit with their hover tanks and troop transports. The Centaur's frontal weapons was a rotating turret located underneath the vehicle's nose sporting a pair of heavy laser cannons and a pair of heavy blasters. The Botolfs placed themselves at the Centaur's flanks and rear, hoping to avoid it's nose cannons. The Centaur also had turrets located on top of its nose in front of the cockpit and another behind its hump. These turrets were mainly used fend off air attacks but they were now knocked out of commission thanks to the Botolf fighter squad earlier. The armored hull was also armed with several blasters designated to fend off enemy attacks from the flanks. The Botolfs opened fire at these while blasting holes into the thick armor. Minutes later, despite taking a few loses, the Botolfs had managed to destroy all of them.

The Centaur's computer responded by making the vehicle move sharply to the left and then to the right. The sudden maneuver caught the Botolfs by surprise. One hover tank did not react quick enough and was instantly crushed flat by the Centaur's giant wheels. Another tank and a pair of transports were blasted apart by it's nose cannons. The same maneuver was repeated in the opposite direction and another tank and transport were lost before the pursuers eased themselves further back in order to avoid taking any more losses.

The Botolf's commanding officer pounded his fist in frustration. He had fought the Lunarians long enough to know the kind of damage Centaurs could do to an unprepared and under equipped army battalion. He was close to losing half of his forces but he still had to stop this giant vehicle no matter what. One option was to hit the engine compartment, located in the Centaur's belly towards the rear section, but without the heavy weapons needed to blast through the thick armor and wheels that option was out of the question. The only other option was to get troops inside and take over the controls.

He looked up at the Centaur's rear quarters, a wave of dread washing over him. What made the Centaur so fearsome wasn't what it carried on the outside, but what it carried on the inside, specifically in its back. A favorite Lunarian tactic, especially with convoys, was to trick their enemies by making them believe their Centaurs were only carrying troops and supplies, making them easy targets for air attacks, only to have entire fighter squadrons shot down by anti-aircraft guns hidden inside the Centaur's back. Having one group act as bait while another went down a different path that led them away from the battle was common with the Lunarians. With Centaurs one could never know what to expect.

The commanding officer looked over his shoulder and up above where three troop transport ships where hovering high in air and out of range. He glanced at the Centaur again. By now the crew should have opened its back and deployed whatever weapons they had left as their last stand, but the fact that they haven't made him curious but also hesitant. However, he had to end this now. It was a risk he had to take. Having no other alternatives he called in the troop transport ships and ordered them to put in their strike teams.

The pilots quickly descended and brought their ships alongside the top of the Centaur. The giant vehicle's blistering speed and the smoke from the fire made it difficult for the pilots to keep pace and for the strike teams to jump down onto the surface, but luckily they managed without losing a single soldier. The Botolfs instantly infiltrated the Centaur, expecting to encounter resistance only to be surprised when they found none. In three minutes they finally breached the door to the cockpit.

Finally, after twenty intense minutes, the Centaur slowed down and finally came to a stop. The commanding officer finally allowed himself to breath before he ordered his troops to secure and search the vehicle. However, it wasn't long before he received another surprise when he learned that there was not a single soul aboard the Centaur.

* * *

**During the time the battle** against the Centaur was happening, Serena's party arrived at the main entrance of Harmatidus.

Through the front windshield Keith, Vasilatos, and Luna saw exactly what they had expected: A Botolf checkpoint. As they approached the commanding officer stepped forward and raised his hand for them to stop. Even at a distance they could see the confused look on his face at the sight of a Yankarian style hover home approaching the city.

Keith turned on his communicator, "Delta Team, we're making our approach. Are you in position?"

"This is Delta Team," came the response, "We're ready."

"Copy that, stand by," he glanced at the others behind him, "If this doesn't work we're going to have to blast our entire way through the city as quickly as possible."

"It's all or nothing now," Vasilatos made sure his disguise was all in place, "Let's hope the Centaur keeps them occupied long enough for us to at least get to the ship."

"Indeed," Luna turned Serena and Sammy, who were sitting on opposites end of the couch beneath to the wide window, "Remember what I said. _Don't move_ from those spots. And should they come in to inspect, don't do anything that's out of character. Remember that you are a rich noble's spoiled children, impatient and impossible to please. The more you complain the more eager they'll be to leave. Your lives depends on this. Understand?"

Both of them nodded. They were both scared but they were also determined. Neither had any wish to die so soon in their young lives. They had spent the last few hours rehearsing the most important part of their escape.

"You're still not wearing disguises," Serena said to Luna and Amara, who were still in their Sailor Scout uniforms.

"As Amara said," Luna grinned, "We won't need them."

She still didn't understand what they meant by that, but this was not the time to talk about it now.

The hover home glided to a stop and Keith rolled down the window.

"Is there anything wrong, officer?" he asked when the officer approached.

Unaware to the Botolf officer, Keith kept his left hand at the controls while his right grasped the handle of his blaster pistol hidden at his hip. At the passenger side the soldier disguised as a maid also gripped her own pistol hidden beneath her apron. Unaware to the Botolf soldiers stationed at the checkpoint, pair of snipers hidden inside the buildings nearby trained their laser rifles at their targets, ready to open fire in case the ruse failed to fool the Botolfs.

"We need to inspect your vehicles," said the officer, "Please stay where you are."

Before he could order his men to begin their inspection Vasilatos flung open the side door and stepped out, looking appropriately angry and impatient.

"_Officer_! What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded as he marched straight to the man, "I am Lord Leo McGuire, a member of the Yankarian Congress. I demand to know what is going on!"

Keith's lips twitched when he saw the officer blanch before turning pale, as though he was seeing the Prime Director of Yankaria himself.

"M-My Lord!" the officer stammered, "Uh... please forgive the delay, but... we are under orders."

"_Orders_?" the man's gaze bore into the officer, "What orders are those?"

"We're... We're on the lookout for a group of wanted criminals who are trying to escape from this planet."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Vasilatos looked like a man who was about to lose control, "Are you even aware that you're occupying a neutral planet?"

At the moment Luna stepped out, "Dear, what is going on? Why have we stopped?"

Serena watched her go out into the open. She wanted to look out the window but she forced herself to stay where she was. She expected the officer to yell out after recognizing her uniform, followed by blaster fire and chaos.

Instead she heard Vasilatos say, "Nothing to worry about, Sarah. Go back inside."

"I most certainly will not!" Luna spoke in a imperious tone and approached the officer herself, "Explain yourself, Officer! We have spent the last two weeks touring this boring planet and we wish to return home right away. I _demand_ you let us through this instant!"

Whatever they were doing it seemed to be working. Through the side mirror Keith could see the Botolf officer starting to sweat bullets as he tried to keep his composer while dealing these Yankarian nobles. The image was so funny he had to fight to keep himself from laughing.

"P-Please... forgive me, My Lady!" the officer replied nervously, "But we have to inspect your vehicles."

"_Inspect_!" Luna screamed and planted her hands on her hips, "_Are you insinuating that we are carrying something illegal?! I have never been so insulted in my life!_"

"Who is your commanding officer?" Vasilatos demanded, "I want to speak with him at once!"

"Is this how Botolf treats their allies?" Luna went on tirade, "Who does that Queen Beryl think she is?!"

Even the "maid" was now struggling not to laugh. They could tell that the Botolf officer was close to breaking. Then Amara stepped to the door, lifting her arm towards Sammy and Serena and holding up three fingers.

She counted down before saying, "Dad, what's taking so long?"

Sammy took his cue by crying, "I'm hungry! I wanna go home and play games!"

Followed by Serena yelling, "I want to go shopping at the mall again! Will you please hurry up?!"

Glancing at the hover home, Vasilatos looked at the officer again, "My son is expected to take my place in Congress. He's taking his final courses in political science and I don't want him to miss a single day of class."

"Our other son and daughter will be starting the new semester too!" added Luna, "If they missed their first day back I'm holding _you_ personally responsible!"

The Officer finally broke. He threw up his hands before placing them together and bowing to the Yankarian nobles, "Please forgive me, My Lord and Lady! You may pass! I sincerely apologize for the delay!"

"Well!" Luna huffed, "_Someone_ finally came to their senses!"

With a snort she whirled around and marched straight back to the hover home while Vasilatos bore his gaze into the officer's one last time.

"I'll remember this," he said before he turned and followed his _wife_.

Amara stepped back to let them in. As they did, she grinned at Serena and Sammy and whispered, "Good job."

After they were back inside, Vasilatos quickly shut the door.

"Well," he chuckled, "I say that was a five star performance."

"Indeed!" Amara finally laughed, "Did you see the officer's face? He looked like he was going to _faint_ at any second! Even I was convinced you were going to tear him to pieces, Luna!"

Luna chuckled in response, apparently pleased with her performance.

Outside, the frightened Botolf officer waved frantically to his men to let the group through. As Keith rolled up the window, he heard the officer say, "Not a single word about this, men!"

As the hover home started moving again, Serena finally spoke, "I don't get it. How did they not recognize your uniform, Luna?"

Luna pointed to the circlet on her forehead, "It's the gem on our tiaras. They're enchanted to create illusions, making a disguise for us without having to actually wear one. With this, a Peacemaker could literally walk into an enemy encampment without being detected. The only reason you see me like this is because I _allow_ you to."

Serena frowned, she was now neven more confused, "I don't get it."

"Don't worry, neither do I," said Amara, "That's just how it is."

Once they had entered the city Keith turned on his communicator again.

"Delta Team, this is Gold One. The Little Lamb has entered the kennel."

"Copy that, Gold One," came the response, "Good performance by the way."

Vasilatos took out his own communicator, "Bravo Leader to Missy. Wake up _Delilah_. She may need to head out early," he looked at the others, "We're not out of this yet. We won't be until we get into hyperspace."

* * *

**"What do you mean there** was no one on board?" General Jadeite was growing impatient. After relieving the Governor of Rhodes of his duties, Jadeite had made his office his temporary headquarters. He was just now receiving word about the aftermath of the Centaur's capture.

"That's just it, Sir," replied the officer displayed on the screen, "This was _no one_ on board the vehicle. According to its computer the crew programmed it to take command of the shortly before our forces intercepted it."

Jadeite was confused. He knew all about Centaurs. It was the perfect getaway vehicle for a fugitive princess. Why would it be empty with only its computer operating it? What purpose could it possibly...

A cold chill suddenly went down his spine. He cut off his link to the battalion officer and contacted the officer in charge of the checkpoint at Harmatidus. When he appeared, Jadeite noticed that the man's uniform was loose and his hair unkempt. His face was pale and he looked he had been sweating a great deal.

Ignoring the officer's strange appearance, he quickly demanded, "Captain, has anyone come through the checkpoint recently?"

"Uh... yes, Sir," the officer cleared his throat, "A Yankarian noble family."

"A _what_?" Jadeite blinked, "When was this?"

"About ten minutes ago, Sir."

"What were they doing here?"

"For the touring season, Sir."

Now he was even more confused. He didn't recall Rhodes having a touring program. Unless...

"Did you inspect their vehicles?" he asked next.

"Uh... no, Sir," he saw the officer gulp, "I let them through, Sir."

Jadeite froze, "_You what_?"

"Sir..." the officer began to tremble, "The Noble Lord was a member of the Yankarian Congress-"

"_You fool_!" Jedaite screamed as it finally came to him, "It was them, you dimwit! They _tricked_ you into thinking they were Yankarian nobles! Find that family immediately! Don't let them leave the planet!"

* * *

**Ten minutes after they had** entered the city, the group arrived at their designated starship hanger.

"We're here," Vasilatos opened the door, "Get your things. The sooner we leave, the better."

Her heart beginning to pound like crazy, Serena lifted her bag and took Sammy's hand before she followed Luna out the door with Amara trailing behind. She was finally leaving the planet, but not the way she'd imagined it. Instead of leaving at her own free will she was going on the run. There was no way of knowing what would these upcoming hours, days, even weeks. How would she look back on this day years from now when she was old and worn?

With her foster parents and her friends behind her the group made their way through a long dark corridor. When they reached the other side they found in a ship hanger with an open canopy.

Serena stopped in her tracks and stared. The starship before her was almost like a giant version of the speeder the hover home had towed behind it. It even shared the same paint scheme, its hull being white while its belly and engine pods were painted blue. Likewise it was curved in every place, the engines located at the sides and covered by tear-shaped pods. Towards the bow section of the ship was the word _Delilah_ painted in blue.

"Quite a beauty, isn't she?" said Vasilatos said to her, "Even though it's just a mockup."

"Yes, it is," she mused, "It's so hard to believe that Yankaria is Lunaria's enemy when they design such beautiful things."

"Yes," Vasilatos agreed somberly, "It is sad, but that's just the way it is between. Our rivalry runs deep and goes back many centuries. Many one day you could change that."

"Hmm," a thought struck Serena, "I just thought of something. Why didn't take we take a ship from the base that had that giant vehicle?"

"That's what we had planned originally," Vasilatos explained, "As I mentioned earlier the tunnel took the longest time to build. We were also building the base but we had to divide our supplies in order to compensate. The hanger wasn't big enough to house a large ship like this one. Plus, that's suppose to be a secret base. A big ship flying low in that area would have attracted too much attention compared to small snub fighters that can hide behind the hills. We had planned to expand the hanger and move this ship over there, but the Botolfs discovering you threw that plan out the window."

"Oh," Serena blinked, "I see."

"Anyway," Luna gently pushed her along, "We should get on board."

As the group started to go up the loading ramp, Keith communicator suddenly went off.

"This is Gold One," he said.

"Gold One!" came a frantic voice, "This is Delta Leader! A troop transport is heading your way! Fast! We won't be able to stop them in time! Get out of there now!"

"Copy that," Keith put his device away and ordered everyone aboard, "They're onto us. Let's go!"

The group scrambled up the ramp. As they did, Vasilatos pulled out his communicator.

"_Delilah_ to Olympus!" he said, "The Damsel is in Distress! I repeat, the Damsel is in Distress!"

"Message received, _Delilah_," came the response, "Help is on the way. Good luck!"

Vasilatos waited until until everyone was on board before he ran up the ramp himself. Meanwhile, the grounds crew that had been busy powering up the ship and doing the last minute maintenance checks quickly disconnected fuel and power lines before they grabbed their blasters and took cover behind the supply units nearby. As the ramp closed and the engines began to whirl, Botolf solders ran out from the tunnel.

"_Stop that ship! Blast it_!"

The grounds crew immediately opened fire. The Botolf quickly fired back while trying to hit the starship's engines in order to disable it. The grounds crew held their ground despite taking loses, and whatever shots the Botolfs did land on the starship were ineffective.

Just when the Botolfs thought they starting to gain ground, a pair was shot down by lasers shot from high above. They looked up to see that the two snipers from Delta Team had placed themselves on the roof and were providing cover fire.

Inside the _Delilah_, Serena somehow found her inside the cockpit amid all the chaos. From the cockpit window she could flashes red and blue light reflecting off the thick glass as Vasilatos took the pilot's seat.

"Sailor Uranus!" he pointed, "Take the co-pilot's chair!"

"Got it," Amara immediately took her place and took a quick glance at the instruments, "All systems functioning. We're ready to go."

"Lifting off!" Vasilatos took the controls.

The _Delilah_ lifted off the ground and straight up into the air. The Botolfs desperately tried to shoot it down but it was no use. The _Delilah_ was soon clear of the hanger and and it launched away into the sky.

"Olympus," Vasilatos spoke into the ship's communicator, "_Delilah_ is in the air. What's the status on our escorts?"

"_Delilah,_ turn to course two-one-five. Apollo Squad will intercept you shortly."

"Roger that. Turing to course two-one-five."

Vasilatos steered the ship in that direction while Serena collapsed in a nearby chair. She clutched her chest, trying to slow her wildly beating heart. She was close to panicking! She couldn't believe what was happening all around her! People were really trying to kill her! Why did it-

A hand touching her shoulder made her jump and she looked up to see Luna staring down, her face tight but calm and collected.

"_Calm down_," she said slowly, "We're going to make it. _Trust me_."

Gulping, Serena bobbed her head up and down. She was too afraid to speak. Luna patted her shoulder before turning to the pilots.

"The Botolf cruisers will have been alerted by now," she said, "This ship isn't designed for combat. Do you have a way to get past the cruisers?"

"Not to worry," Vasilatos grinned over his shoulder, "We built a ion cannon at Olympus. It will make quick work of those cruisers."

"_Delilah_," came a voice, "This is Apollo Leader. Heard you guys could use a hand. Mind if we tag along?"

Vasilatos chuckled and replied, "That would be very helpful, Apollo Leader. See if you can clear a path for us once we get out into space."

"Can do. Apollo Squad, form up. Let's get the Princess back home."

A squad of twelve T-51 Pegasus starfighters, Lunaria's most famous starfighter, formed a protective barrier around the _Delilah_. Their metallic silver bodies and wings glinted in the sun while their noses were painted in black and white checkers while the rudders of their horizontal stabilizers were painted black. Together the _Delilah_ and its escorts flew up out of the atmosphere and into outer space.

From her chair Serena saw the blue light of sky fade away and into darkness, twinkling with little bright stars. She was no longer on the surface of the planet Rhodes. _She was actually in outer space_.

She was so amazed she actually forgot they were in danger. Amara's voice brought her back to reality.

"Two Botolfs cruisers," the Sailor Scout gestured, "Coming right at us."

Through the front windshield Serena could two large starships blocking their way, growing closer by the second.

"Olympus," said Vasilatos, "We could use some help up here."

"Copy that, _Delilah_. Stand by," a few seconds later, "Ion cannon firing!"

"The cruisers just launched their fighters!" Amara warned.

Just then two projectiles, shaped like green fireballs, streaked passed the _Delilah_ on the port side. Seconds later another pair streaked passed on the starboard side. Each pairs scored direct hits on the Botolf cruisers. Serena saw the lights of the starships flicker several times before they went out completely and the now powerless warships drifted away in opposite directions.

"That takes care of them!" Vasilatos cried excitedly, "Good shooting, Olympus! Now for the fighters."

"We'll deal with them!" came Apollo Leader's voice, "You stay on course and be ready to jump as soon as you're clear."

"Copy that, Apollo Leader," Vasilatos turned to Amara, "Make sure the shield is up at full strength."

"Apollo Squad, engage! Let's clear a path!"

The T-51s sped past the _Delilah_ and engaged the approaching Botolf starfighters. Serena watched in stunned fascination as blue and red laser bolts shot back and forth. The _Delilah_ trembled and groaned as some blasts stuck its defense shield, but the pilots stayed on course. Without the support of the cruisers, the Botolfs could do little to stop the starship without having to deal with the T-51s at the same.

"Coordinates are in the nav-computer," Vasilatos said to Amara, "Set it up so we can jump at my mark."

Amara hands were a blur as she punched in the coordinates, "Ready."

"Everyone strap in and hang on tight!" Vasilatos yelled over his shoulder, "We're pushing through!"

The next instant the _Delilah_ was in the thick of the battle. The ship rocked back and forth as blasts buffeted it on all sides. For a moment Serena was certain they would die. Then, almost as soon as it started, the blasts faded away and they were through, with nothing but stars in front of them.

"You're all clear, _Delilah_!" yelled Apollo Leader, "Have a safe journey home!"

"Thanks for your help, everyone! We'll see you on Athena!" Vasilatos turned to Amara, "Ready?" together they placed their hands on the hyperdrive levers, "_Now_!"

The stars became streaks of light and Serena felt herself pushed back against her seat by some unseen force as the starship launched itself forward. The next thing she knew they were inside a wormholeand the ship was stable again.

Vasilatos clapped his hands and cheered before he hugged Amara. The Sailor Scout wasn't offended by his behavior and returned the embrace. She was just as relieved as he was.

"We made it!" Vasilatos turned to Serena and beamed, "We're safe now, your Highness! I told you we had everything planned out."

"Y-Y-Yeah," Serena couldn't stop her body from shaking and she was sweating like crazy.

She managed to push herself from the chair and tried to stand, but her knees wobbled and she felt herself pitch forward. Luna caught her in time and held her steady. A violent tremor ran through Serena's body and she suddenly vomited.

"Easy," Luna gently pounded her back, "Easy. Deep breaths now. _Deep_ breaths."

The cockpit door opened and Isobellas came running in, followed by Keith.

"_There_ you are!" she cried in relief and went to Serena's side, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"She's fine," said Luna, "She just got sick all of a sudden from all the excitement. Can you get her a glass of water, Keith?"

The two women helped Serena back into her chair while Keith went back out. Isobellas, still wearing her maid disguise, pulled a handkerchief from her apron's pocket.

"You okay?" she asked as she wipe Serena's mouth and eyes, "Not exactly what you imagined as your first journey to space, was it? I nearly panicked when I didn't see you after we took off. I actually though we left you behind!"

Amara laughed, "That would have been good! We go through all that only to discover we accidentally left the most important thing behind!"

The laughter that followed was enough to lighten up the mood. Even Serena herself tried to smile but ended up coughing instead. It was hard to believe that they had made it out alive and whole. Keith returned with a large cup of cool water and handed it to Serena.

"Here," he advised, "Take long and slow sips."

Serena eagerly took the cub and did what she was told. The cool water went smoothly down her throat, smoothly out the roughness and clearing away the vile taste in her mouth. After two long sips, her body finally settled down and her breathing returned to normal. Once Isobellas was satisfied she was fine, she moved over and started cleaning up the mess Serena had made.

"S-Sorry about that," Serena apologized in between deep breaths.

"Don't be," said Vasilatos, "The same thing happened to me when I first went into space. Except I wasn't running for my life."

"How long before we reach Athena?" asked Luna.

"In about... six hours. Now that we're safely in hyperspace we can relax a bit."

"Where's everyone else?" Serena asked Isobellas after the woman was finished cleaning.

"Back there," Keith gestured behind him, "They're all fine. A little shaken, but not injured. Be sure to go see them once you've calmed down. They're worried about you."

"I will," Serena assured, then she asked, "Those men... all those soldiers and pilots... are they going to be alright? Did... will they all survive?"

Vasilatos turned to look at her, "The crew who operated the Centaur and the people at Olympus Base should be fine. As for the group that helped us at Harmatidus and the space pilots of Apollo Squad... some of them probably were captured or killed through the fighting."

Serena felt another wave of nausea rise through her. Because of her, people had been-

"Serena?" Keith had her look straight into her eyes, "Don't feel guilty. Those men and women knew what they were getting into. They were ready to give their lives to protect you and to help you escape. It became our sworn duty after your mother died."

She looked at him. It was so strange to hear her foster father speak this way.

"Who exactly are you?" she asked both him and Vasilatos, "How is it that you knew my mother so well?"

"Well, it's quite simple," Keith explained, "I'm part of the Palace Guard, the royal family's private soldiers. Me and the other members who survived moved into houses and pretended to be neighbors, when it truth it was to watch over you as you grew up. Vasilatos there is part of Apollo's Regiment that was stationed at that secret base he mentioned while the starfighters of Apollo Squad are actually the 1st Pegasus Fighter Group, nicknamed the _Frances Dells_. We were all stationed at Apollonia at one time before it fell. Like the man said, we knew this day was coming so we spent all these years preparing for it."

Serena took in all his words before she looked, "I see. So there's no way I'll ever be able to go back to being a normal girl?"

"No, I'm afraid not. And I'm sorry. We all are, for deceiving you for so long," Keith made her look into his eyes, "Please understand, your Highness, that this is important. Not just for me, but also for you, for us, for _your people_, all of whom are waiting for you to come home. When we reach Athena, when you finally see the significance of your importance, you will understand."

She wanted to protest, but found she had no words to say and only nodded. After sitting for a few minutes she rose and left the cockpit.

"Do you think she'll understand?" asked Isobellas after the doors closed.

"She'll have to, at some point," Luna turned to Amara, "Now that we're safe for the time being tell me something. Which of the Original Nine are you're friends looking for? Do you have any idea where they are?"

"We were given information but we don't know if it's accurate or not," Amara replied right away, "We're hoping that they got word that Queen Beryl is looking for them and that they're at least making plans to escape to Athena. For protection we were only given information about the whereabouts of designated member in case any of us were captured. In my case, just you and the Princess. I don't who Michelle or Trista are looking for or where they're going," for the first time, deep concern came across Amara's face, "Now that you mention it... _I wonder how they're doing_."

* * *

_**Botolf**_

"I am truly sorry, My Queen," General Jadeite respectively bowed to Queen Beryl through her crystal ball, "Despite our best efforts, the Lunarians were more prepared than we thought. Every course of action we took they were able to counter flawlessly. They must have planned the Princess's escape for years."

Queen Beryl sat silently in her throne room listening to his report. While she did like the fact that her men had failed to capture the Lunarian Princess, she could hardly fault them for this failure. As Jadeite said, they were simply unprepared. And she should have expected the outcome. The Lunarians would have never given up their last remaining heir so easily. It was only natural they would have taken every single precaution for her escape.

"We did, however," Jadeite went on, "manage to capture some of them for interrogation. Shall we seek out the rest of those hiding on the planet?"

"No," Queen Beryl said immediately, "I've already been contacted by the Prime Director of Yankaria inquiring about our presence on Rhodes. The last thing I want to do is to give him an excuse to send emissaries carrying an ultimatum. The prisoners you have will have to do. Withdraw your troops and return to Botolf immediately. There's nothing more you can do there. The Princess may have escaped, but our spy has already infiltrated her ship. We will leave it in his hands for now."

"As you command, Your Majesty."

After Jadeite signed off, Queen Beryl went through the pictures her spy had sent to her. Pictures displaying the lost Princess and her group. A figure in one of these pictures suddenly caught her eye. Waving her hand, she blew it up to get a closer look. Then a cruel smile formed on her lips when she finally recognized who is was.

"Well, well... _Luna Novarus_. You're still alive after all these years," she waved for one of her aides, "Contact Yankaria. Tell them I have a personal message... to be delivered _directly_ to the Red Baroness herself."


	6. The Young Genius

**Chapter 5**

The Young Genius

_**The Twin Planets of Arthuran**_

During the time that Sailor Uranus was escorting Princess Serenity out of her home on the planet Rhodes Michidora Taras, the one named Sailor Neptune and nicknamed "Michelle", arrived at the Arthuran System.

She had read a great deal about this system while she was growing up on Qinglong, being the one of the three companions who loved to read. The Arthurans were a proud people of the humans species that had an interesting history. Originally from what was now known as the Natsington System, the Arthurans had moved here after being driven out by the then newly arising galactic power of the Orion Empire. The forced relocation to what was originally an Arthuran colony had been difficult, but in three hundred years the newly named Arthuran Commonwealth had grown into thriving system. While they were now part of the Union, Arthuran had never been an enemy of Lunaria.

The Twin Planets these people had settled on were exactly as they were named. While one was a satellite orbiting the other, the two planets were exactly the same. Same size, same ecosystem, same culture. The only difference between the two planets were the structure of their economies. The main planet, Avalon, was built around politics, industry, science, and technology. It's satellite, Camelot, on the other hand was centered around the arts. Art, music, theater, and a special connection to nature all thrived here. But if there was on thing the Arthurans had in common it the strong belief in their faith. Their belief in Avon and their guardian, the Archangel Angelica was what held them together through times of uncertainty.

Michelle found herself smiling. Were it not for her duty as one of the Original Nine Sailor Scouts she would have moved here to study music, for Arthuran had some of the very best academies in the galaxy when it came to the classical arts. Families from all over the galaxy had sent their children here to study, a few of those being Lunarian. Michelle had loved music since she was a little girl. Growing up on Qinglong had exposed her to the beauty of music and the spiritual connection the Qinglong people had with it. For many years she had wanted to play the violin and had dreams of becoming a music teacher once she retired from her position as one of the Original Nine.

But first things first.

She was here to find the one named Sailor Mercury.

Her comlink ringed as her ship approached, "We have you on our scope. Please identify yourself and state your purpose."

"This is Michelle Cortot from Cuboneon," she responded, speaking with the appropriate accent, "I am here to inquire about a teaching position on Avalon that was offered to me recently."

"One moment, please," a minute passed before the response came, "Please direct your ship to sit between the scanners. Be advised that any attempts to refuse or diverting your course will be considered a threat and your ship will be fired upon."

"Understood, _Monsieur,_" Michelle turned his ship's heading to the floating scanners.

While the Arthuran were a peaceful people they still maintained a well armed defense force. They also had strict policies on those who entered the system. Before arriving here Michelle had to obtain a different personal starship, one that wasn't armed. Luckily she was able to reach a contact, a fellow Lunarian working undercover in a space station. From the hanger bay he had not only given her a new ship, but also a small bit information of the one she was looking for. She then purchased the necessary equipment to pass as a teacher before making her way here.

"You are cleared to pass," the voice came again after the scanners were finished, "Continue on your present course and the space traffic controller will guide you to your landing zone. Welcome to the Arthuran System, Miss Cortot. Enjoy your stay."

"Many thanks, _Monsieur_."

Taking the controls once again she guided her ship to the planet Avalon.

While she had waited she could see the twin planets in the distance, illuminated by the system's blue star. As she got closer she could see the continents and vast oceans of the two worlds. She smiled again. She would feel very much at home here.

Right after she broke through the atmosphere a flight controller directed her ship to the city of Pendragon, not far from the planet's capital. A short time later she landed on private pad and hanger reserved for her ship. As she got down from the cockpit she saw a CAM, Civilian-Assistance-Machine, approach.

"I am SM-92 at your service," it said in a female voice, "I have been assigned to see to your luggage and the storage of you ship."

"Thank you," this time Michelle spoke in her normal voice as she pulled out a little data pad, "Take my luggage to this address, if you please. I've been sitting in that cockpit for several hours so I'm feel the need to stretch. Also, are there any good restaurants nearby?"

After the CAM answered her question she thanked it again and made her way out of the hanger. While her mission was important there was no need to rush since it was unlikely that the Botolfs would search this system. Her objective was safe for the time being so she took her time to stretch her legs and walk all the way to the restaurant the CAM had recommended.

There was no need for her to be in uniform. She walked down the streets in her simple yet stylish Cuboneon gown, smiling pleasantly to the men and ignoring the teenage school boys who stopped to stare at her. Even the restaurant went quiet for a moment when she entered and they were still staring after the waitress directed her to a table. Ordering a fruit drink she waited until the waitress had left before taking a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied, she opened her purse and took out a large data pad.

According to her contact, the one named Sailor Mercury was currently attending one of the academies for potential students with high intellect, apparently wanting to follow in her mother's footsteps in becoming a doctor. Michelle's lips lifted as she continued reading the report. The girl certainly had dreams. Great ones. It was a shame that her life was about to take a dramatic turn.

"Well, young lady," she whispered as the waitress come back, "I hope you'll be able to face what's coming to you."

* * *

**Sir Lancelot's Academy was a **school that prided itself on producing students of the highest intellect and academic ability. The school recently had it's mid-term tests. Today the scores were finally displayed on the board and nearly every single student was gathered before it, eager to see who had scored first place. When they saw who it was, none were surprised.

"Amy Miles, she scored as number one again!"

"That girl really is a genius!"

Later on, a group of friends gathered in the hall.

"Amy Miles scored first again, as expected."

"I bet Lucinda's going crazy again."

"I don't what she's so mad about. She scored second in the top five. What should she complain."

"You forget that she's _Drogace_. His entire family pride themselves at being number one at everything no matter what."

"There's also the fact the Amy is a doctor's daughter and not from a rich family."

"And let's not forget she's already voted number one student in the region. That really hurts Lucinda's pride."

"Pffft. Serves her right! Being so high and mighty!"

"Yeah, but Amy's no better! She's got an attitude problem of her own."

"Shh! There she is now."

They looked over to see a young girl walk out from her classroom. She was petite, with she short dark blue hair and matching eyes. Her face was pleasant, her features refined, but she carried a look of loneliness with her. She leaned against the window sill and looked out into to the city. Some minutes passed before she turned her head to the group, as though she sensed that they were watching. As soon as she did they turned away laughing and talked about the weather, of all things. The girl frowned at them before she looked back out the window, staring at nothing until the bell rang for the next class session.

* * *

**Amy Miles sat alone at** her place in her homeroom, going over her notes and the data pads that contained her textbooks. This class session would focus on a higher level of mathematics. However, they were waiting for their new teacher to arrive so for the time being she went over the formulas and working out the problems.

Doing things like this gave her some peace. She loved learning about new things, especially when it came to science and mathematics. Things that could one day change the entire galaxy. Studying was essentially her world.

But it had come with a price.

Because she had devoted so much of her life to studying it had made her an outcast among her fellow students. It wasn't as though she didn't get along with her other classmates or that she was unsociable. It was that she didn't share the same interests as the other students around her did. When she first arrived here she thought she would make a great deal of friends who loved school as much as she did, only to learn they were more interested in the latest news, fashion, who liked who, and just about anything else that wasn't related to school.

It had been a major disappointment for her, but when she looked back at it now it had probably had been naive of her to set her expectations so high. Sometimes when she sat in class or in the cafeteria she would listen to her classmates go on a never ending chat about those pointless things she would find herself asking them a question about their studies, even going as far as giving them a quiz. They would always respond by giving her a cold stare before saying some smart remark, an insult, or just plain ignore her and go back to their chat.

Such a waste of time, she always thought, wasting all that energy on such trivial things. Then again, she wasn't any better, criticizing them for simply having fun in their lives. Perhaps for once she learn to have a little fun herself as some have suggested. But if she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps in becoming a doctor then he couldn't afford to slack off one bit in her studies. It was that important to her.

Because of this, she virtually had no friends to speak of. _Well... except one_.

She looked over at the seat next to her, currently unoccupied.

Back during the last year of grade school there had been this one student who had been her match when it came to academics. A shy, yet bright young boy by the name Gregory Rogers. He had sat next to her during that time, always studying like there was no tomorrow. She'd liked him after learning of his humble origins and how much he wanted to become an engineer. He was the only one to ever beat her when it came to tests and they would always joke about it afterwards.

But then he suddenly disappeared. No word, no note, no message of any kind. Greg had simply vanished from Pendragon without warning. She had heard rumors later on that his father work had taken him to another planet, but if that was so why hadn't he told her before he left? They were friends. They would at least have stayed in touch. It had been four years and still not a single word.

Amy sighed. It had been very lonely since then. She often thought about her friend, wondering what had ever happened to him. His departure had been so abrupt she couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten involved in something dangerous and had to go on the run. But Greg was too smart for that. Surely there was-

"_Good afternoon... Amy_."

She bit back a groan and prevented her eyes from rolling. Of course, there was Lucinda Drogace she had to constantly deal with almost every day of the week. Her so called "rival". From the corner of her eye she saw her sit down in the seat opposite of her.

She didn't look at her. She didn't need to. She had seen that face enough times to know every detail.

Lucinda Drogace was indeed the belle of the school. Male students fell all over of each other in a desperate attempt to get her attention. Whatever boys did manage to go out with her they were usually dumped within a week simply because Lucinda had no real interest. To her it was all just a game. She prided herself as the best student in Blue Belle Academy. Of she would be if wasn't for Amy Miles.

Ever since Amy had scored first in the first major exam Lucinda had made it her mission to beat her for she couldn't stand the being second in anything, especially in school where her parents had expectations of her. Up till though she hadn't succeeded.

"So..." Lucinda went on, "I see you've scored first again. Congratulations!"

Amy only made a little noise in response and continued with her studying.

"Why so rude? I'm only trying to be friendly with you."

_Sure you are_, Amy thought, _You're only trying to distract me so you can laugh about it when I mess up a problem_.

She continued ignoring her, which only frustrated Lucinda more.

"You know, I've been thinking," Amy saw her reach into her pocket, "I think the reason I haven't been able to score first is because I just don't have the right tutor. I was thinking it was time for a change."

She placed something on top of one of Amy's data pads. When she glanced at it she saw that it was a communicator.

"What's this for?" she innocently asked.

"Well..." Lucinda gave a smirk, "I think we could be friends if you were to be my new tutor. Therefore, when I come out on top, I'll know who to thank."

Now Amy gaped at her, unable to believe the nerve of this girl.

"Here," Lucinda snatched up Amy's school case, "I'll even put it in here you don't forget it when I call you."

Alright, this had gone too far. She opened her mouth to state her refusal when the classroom door opened and the principal walked in.

"Take your seats everyone! Quiet down please!"

He made his way to the front desk as all the students took their seats and waited until the room finally went silent.

"As you already know, Mr. Jonas retired recently from teaching mathematics here at our school," he announced, "I am happy to inform you that his possible replacement arrived yesterday. She made the long trip from Cuboneon by herself so please give her a warm welcome."

He signaled to the door and when the new teacher walked in everyone stared in amazement, including Amy. She had heard that the Cuboneons were the most beautiful people in the galaxy and this young woman was no exception. Her hair was like the color of the sea that fell bellow her shoulders like a waterfall. The gown she wore was peach colored and was decorated with white lines that were shaped like waves.

"Wow... she's so pretty," even Lucinda was impressed.

"This is Miss Cortot," the principal introduced, "She will be your teacher for the time being until she decides whether or not to accept a full time position here."

"Good afternoon, _Mesdames et Messieurs_," said Miss Cortot, her Cubonean accent rang clear, "I look forward to spending the next few days with you."

The murmurs that went around the classroom were enough to confirm that the new teacher had already made quite an impression.

"If you need anything be sure to get in touch with me," the principal smiled and shook Miss Cortot's hand.

"Of course," she smiled, making him blush. After he left, she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Quiet down please! First, I need to inform that I may not be here for long. It all depends whether I like this position or not. Now, since I am new here there are some things I need to catch up on. Mainly... where exactly did you leave off in your studies when Mr. Jonas retired?"

One of the students quickly answered for her.

"Thank you," Miss Cortot took out the required data pad. After taking a minute to go through it, she instructed, "Bring up page seventy-four please."

Right away the new teacher picked where their old one had left. Despite her accent, Miss Cortot spoke clearly and the students were able listen to her lesson of the day without any confusion. Amy could tell that everyone already liked her. She secretly hoped that this new teacher would stay.

Some time after the lesson started Miss Cortot picked up a marker and wrote down two major problem's on the board. Despite it being math, her writing had an elegant flair to it. Once she was finished she whirled around, the skirt of her dress flourishing, and placed her hands together before giving her students a dazzling smile.

"Can I have two volunteers worked these two problems?"

The students were too enchanted to even raise a hand.

"_Non_?" Miss Cortot pouted in disappointment, "Oh, very well. I shall have to choose then."

Placing a finger on her chin, she looked at her students one by one.

"You... _and you_," she pointed to Amy and Lucinda a minute later, "Come up, please."

Both girls blinked, so surprised they actually looked at each other. Then Lucinda smirked and eagerly got out of her seat. This time Amy did roll her eyes as she sighed and stood to follow her classmate.

"What are your names?" asked Miss Cortot.

"Lucinda Drogace!" her rival said proudly.

"A-Amy Miles," she nearly squeaked.

Miss Cortot gave a gentle nod and handed them two markers. Lucinda practically snatched hers and immediately got to work. Amy gave the teacher a nervous before she took her marker and began working out the problem before her.

Lucinda seemed to be in a hurry to finish as quickly as possible. Obviously she wanted to impress the new teacher by showing her that _she_ was the number one student in Sir Lancelot's Academy and not Amy.

Amy, on the other hand, took her time. She wanted to make a good impression but she wanted to do it correctly.

Lucinda finished by the time Amy was halfway through her problem. Instead of going back to check it, Lucinda stood there flipping the marker in her hand while wearing a triumphant expression. When she glanced at the teacher Miss Cortot only gave her a little nod, but her entire focus was on Amy. She watched with a hidden smile as Amy went through the problem step by step while making sure she wasn't making any mistakes.

When Amy was finally finished she placed the marker down and stepped back. She looked at Miss Cortot with her folded hands together and a hopeful expression. Having been leaning against the desk for the entire time, the teacher pushed herself off and began scanning through the two problems.

"Hmm...hm-hmm," she nodded in approval, "I see the two of you know these formulas well. However... _I do see a problem_."

She was looking at Amy's side when she said this. Lucinda's face brightened while everyone held their breath. Amy felt her heart start to pound and her brow grow hot. What had she done wrong?

"Miss... _Drogace_," Miss Cortot turned to Lucinda's side, "You made a mistake here."

Lucinda's face fell, "_I... did?_"

Her voice was so quiet it was barely audible.

_"Oui,"_ Miss Cortot pointed to the middle of Lucinda's problem, "Your calculations here are all wrong, causing your final answer to be _way_ off," she took the marker from Lucinda's stunned fingers and corrected the problem, "You see?"

When Lucinda looked over the problem again she realized that the teacher was correct and her face paled. Behind her, some of the students began to snicker.

Miss Cortot clucked her tongue and slowly shook her head, "How embarrassing, _Mademoiselle_ Drogace, making a silly mistake like that. If you were an accountant working for a big business company and you made a mistake like that, not only would it lose a great deal of money you would be fired in an instant and you would never work in business again. Your parents might even disowned you for the sake of avoiding embarrassment."

This time Lucinda turned green, and even Amy had to fight to keep her face straight.

"Had you not been in such a rush to finish first, or better yet had you _looked_ over your problem after finishing to make sure you hadn't made any mistakes, you would have been just fine," Miss Cortot turned to Amy's side of the board, "_Mademoiselle_ Miles is the number one student not because she studies more than anyone else, but because she makes sure she does every problem correctly by taking the time to go over it again and again until she is satisfied she has the right answer. Perhaps you should consider following her example instead of trying to impress everyone. That way you won't embarrass yourself like this."

Some of the students were now having coughing fits. Lucinda herself looked like she wanted to sink through the floor.

"_Bonte moi!_" Miss Cortot looked at her students in shock, "Has everyone caught a cold?"

The students all made excuses, but Amy knew they were all trying desperately hard to contain their laughter.

"Well... whatever the case," Miss Cortot beamed proudly at Amy, "Please give a round of applause to _Mademoiselle _Miles!"

Everyone joined in and Amy found herself blushing. Aside from her mother she had never been praised at school before. Even Lucinda reluctantly clapped her hands.

"You may returned to your seats now," as Amy passed by Miss Cortot leaned in and whispered, "Well done, _Chere_."

Amy was red the entire way back to her desk. Lucinda didn't say another word to her as the lesson continued, but she didn't mind. For the first time in a long time she felt very happy to be at school.

* * *

**The arrival of the new** mathematics teacher quickly became the talk of the day. Male students practically climbed on top of each other to get a look at her while blushing female ones stared with starry eyes. Even teachers paused in the middle of their lectures and other staff members peaked out of their doors to catch a glimpse as she walked down the hall. This new teacher from Cuboneon had everyone in Sir Lancelot's Academy captivated.

When school was over Amy sat alone outside on a school bench going over data pads and books while taking down notes.

"Studying even after school?" came a soft voice, "_Bonte moi_, you really are the bookworm."

She nearly jumped out her skin before she looked up to see Miss Cortot grinning down at her.

"Oh, Miss Cortot!" she attempted to stand only to bump her her thighs, "Ow!"

"Careful," her new teacher laughed, "You wouldn't want to miss school due to personal injury now, would you?"

"N-No, of course not," Amy stuttered, blushing, "Um... thanks for what you did earlier. Miss Drogace hasn't bothered me even once since then. It's nice finally have some peace and quiet."

"You mean it's nice that someone finally put her in her place?" Miss Cortot gave a smug smile.

Amy gaped at her, then she giggled and admitted, "Yes, that too."

"Mind if I sit down?" her teacher asked.

"Oh, no! Please," Amy waved to the bench seat across from.

Miss Cortot took her spot and took a sip from the cup of coffee she had bought from the stand, "What are you working on?"

"Biology. I'm taking several courses centered around science and medicine. I want to become a doctor."

"Ah, you intend to follow in your Mother's footsteps?"

Amy looked at her, "How do you know that?"

"I looked into you shortly after I arrive. I wanted to know what the number one student was like. Your mother is apparently one of the finest doctors on the planet."

"Yes," Amy smiled proudly, "I want to be just like her."

Miss Cortot looked over the piles or books, data pads, and notes, "Don't you ever take a break from this? Don't you have friends? Places to have fun?"

"No," Amy replied sadly, "No, I don't."

Her teacher looked at her curiously, "And why is that?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't have time for those things."

"_Absurdite_," she scoffed, "There are always time for those things. I think you just never took the time to explore them."

Amy flinched. Those words were harsher than she'd expected.

"My studies are more important," she countered.

"And having a good time isn't?"

"What good would it do? Isn't school important?"

"Of course it is, but your _personal_ life has nothing to do with school. It's about enjoying yourself with the time you have, because it's time you'll never have again."

"It's all just a distraction."

"In what way?" when Amy couldn't answer right away Miss Cortot went on to say, "_Jeune femme_, and I thought I studied too much. I understand you have a great dream, but don't let it become your obsession. Otherwise there will come a day where you find yourself very alone and you'll be left wondering what the point all of it was. If I may, what does your mother think of all this?"

"I don't know," Amy shrugged again, "She's at work most of time. I don't get to see her much."

"Hmm," Miss Cortot took another sip, "Have you ever wanted to leave the planet? Explore the galaxy?"

"Why would I do that? My home is here."

"It may not always be, and there are plenty of worlds out there who are in need of doctors. You could be one of them."

With no way to counter that, Amy shrugged went back to her studies. She checked her watch a short time later.

"I need to head home."

"Would it be alright if I walked with you?" Miss Cortot asked as she stood with her.

Amy hesitated, but saw no reason why she would refuse and gave her approval. Her teacher fell in step beside her and together they left the school grounds.

"Don't you normally have cram school today?"

"I do," Amy replied, "but it was canceled today for computer maintenance."

"Ah," Miss Cortot glanced over her shoulder before looking ahead again, "My apartment is in this direction, I'll walk with you until it's time to part ways."

Some minutes passed before Amy suddenly said, "You know, when you first walked into the classroom I thought you were an angel."

Her teacher stopped and looked at her, "An _a__ngel_?"

"Well... _yes_," Amy blushed.

Her teacher gave a sweet laugh, "I've been called many things, _mon ami_, but that's the first time I've ever been called an angel. Tell me, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well," Amy shuffled her feet, "I've read all about angels since I was little. I believed there were the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. That is... until I read about the Ananium Empire."

"Ah, yes," a dark cloud washed over Miss Cortot's face, "The _Angelborn_. Not exactly the nicest people in the galaxy with their extreme religious views."

"I know," Amy sighed sadly, "I was so shocked I never read a single book about angels again. Later on I found something else that fascinated me."

"And what was that?"

"The Sailor Scouts of the Peacemakers."

Miss Cortot stopped again, a curious look on her elegant features, "That's very interesting. What makes them so fascinating?"

"My mother knew one. It was actually one of the Original Nine, _Sailor... Mercury_ I think. When I was little my mom would tell me bedtime stories of when she used to travel with Sailor Mercury and her apprentice, sharing in their adventures. She moved here just before the Great Tragedy happened. She sometimes wonders whatever happened to those two."

"Hmm," her teacher looked thoughtful, "What about your father?"

"I never knew him," Amy said dismissively, "Mom said that he was a painter who was more in love with his work than anything else. He's probably on the other side of the galaxy painting his next masterpiece."

"I see," Miss Cortot gave a small sigh, "It seems you've lived a very lonely life."

"It doesn't really bother me. I've gotten used to it," some time later, Amy said, "Actually... there was one friend I had."

"Oh?"

Amy told her about her friend Gregory Rogers, from the moment she met him to the day he suddenly disappeared.

"Did you ever find out whatever happened to him?" Miss Cortot asked after she was finished.

"No, I haven't," Amy sighed heavily, "And I probably never will."

After they crossed a street, Miss Cortot turned in a different direction, "I'm afraid we must part ways now. I'm very happy to have spoken with you, Amy."

"As am I!" Amy beamed, "I hope you'll stay as our new teacher. I really like you."

_"Merci. _Be careful on your way home."

"I will! See you tomorrow!"

Miss Cortot waved, "Until we meet again, _mon ami_."

* * *

_**What a sweet girl,**_ Michelle thought as she watched Amy Miles walk away deeper into the residential area. She then took out her communicator, but instead of calling someone she merely held it against her cheek, pretending to wait for an answer while her eyes looked over to the left.

From the moment they had left the academy, Michelle had sensed that they were being followed.

After waiting for a moment she started speaking loudly, pretending as if she was having a chat with a friend she hadn't spoken to in a long time. She then turned and started walking away in the opposite direction. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a mirror and angled it where she could see the people walking down the same path as Amy did behind her. Almost instantly she caught a glimpse of the one she suspected was following.

Quickly putting away both items Michelle turned and sprinted down the alleyway. Glancing in both directions to make sure no one was nearby she transformed into her Sailor Scout uniform. Once completed she looked up at the emergency escape ladders of the apartment building before her. Summoning energy into her legs and feet she leaped up, using the ladders as boosts and moving as quickly as possible to avoid attracting attention. In seconds she was on top of the roof.

Michelle moved quickly, leaping off one building and onto to another before she approached the edge. Tapping her tiara, her scanner appeared before her eyes and she twisted the nob to zoom in on the activity down below. She immediately spotted Amy, who was currently purchasing a hot drink from a nearby park stand. Looking to her left she scanned the crowd below, looking for the follower. At this moment he would be standing still, pretending to be occupied until Amy moved again. She spotted a few who fit that description, but with no way of knowing who it was she had to wait until Amy was finished ordering her drink.

A few minutes passed before Amy finally had her hot drink and she continued on her way. Michelle brought her gaze back to the left, hoping to see movement from one of the people standing still. Right on cue she spotted him, the follower's gaze homed on Amy's back while keeping a good distance between them. She zoomed in further, hoping to get a look at his face, but it was hidden by a wide brimmed pointed hat.

_A sorcerer_? she frowned, now recognizing the outfit the man was wearing, _Why would a sorcerer be interested in Amy?_

Whoever he was, there was doubt that he was the follower, and Amy was completely unaware that she was being followed. Normally, Michelle would go down there and immediately interrogate the man, but in a crowded city that was currently busy with activity it was simply not the time or the place. So instead she made her way across the rooftop, keeping one eye on Amy while watching the follower with the other.

They came to a construction site, forcing Michelle to stop and look for an alternate route. Just as she took her gaze away from down below there was suddenly a shout of alarm, followed by the sound of metal clanging. Snapping her gaze back she saw a stack of steel beams start to fall, caused by the lifting cable suddenly breaking. Looking back down she gasped in horror.

_Amy had walked right underneath the place where the beams were falling! _The shout of alarm had caused the girl to stop and she had looked up to see the steel beams coming down on her!

"_Move it, you fool!_" Michelle heard herself scream.

Had it just been one beam she could have used her wand a fired a crystal shot to divert the beam's path away from Amy, but with multiple beams falling at once there was no way she could shoot them all and save the girl. She was also too far away to reach her in time. All she could do was watch helplessly.

Then suddenly Amy's body was yanked backwards through the air as though some invisible whip had caught her. She was pulled away just in time before the steel beams came crashing down. The girl landed on her rear end hard and some civilians came to her side.

Michelle blew out the breath she'd been holding and her heart started beating again. Amy was undeniably shaken, but she was alive and whole. She looked back to where the sorcerer was just in time to see him place a short staff back underneath his cloak.

At the sight of this she frowned again. The sorcerer had saved Amy? Why would he do that? If he wasn't trying to harm her then why...

She looked back at the accident and brought her gaze up to where the cable, zooming in to take a closer look. Right away she saw something that didn't fit. The cables had snapped too cleanly. Instead of looking like they had come loose from being old and frayed they looked like they had been cut but some invisible knife. She shifted her gaze to the right a little and saw a silver spot plastered on the beam. Not paint, but _metal fragments from a bullet_.

Michelle's gaze turned dark. Someone had used a projectile weapon to shoot the cable. This was no accident, someone had tried to kill Amy Miles.

She looked over to the building across the street. It was taller and there were plenty of windows and open spaces, a perfect place for a sniper. By now he would have already fled the scene. But it had left a major question. Why hadn't the sniper simply shot Amy when he had the perfect opportunity? Why shoot the cable and not her?

_Unless he was trying to make it look like an accident._

Michelle's frown deepened and she rubbed her chin. This couldn't be the work of the Botolfs. If they had known about Sailor Mercury being on Avalon her contact would have informed her about it and he and his comrades would have already gotten Amy and her mother off the planet by the time she had arrived. No, something else was going on here, but there was no doubt that someone wanted Amy dead.

She looked back down again at the commotion and saw that Amy had finally gotten back on her feet. After spending the next several minutes assuring everyone she was okay she began walking home again and the crowd dispersed.

Michelle looked over to where the sorcerer was and to her surprise he continued following the girl instead of leaving the scene. This stranger was really starting to mystify her. He had saved Amy and had made no move to harm her. Just what was his connection to the girl?

* * *

**Thankfully no further incident took** place and Amy finally returned home to her expensive condo, alive, whole, still somewhat shaken, and definitely bruised. The mysterious sorcerer had also followed her the entire way but like before he made no attempt to get closer. He instead watched Amy goes inside the condo before he crossed the street and entered the less expensive apartment complex.

From behind a light pole Michelle watched him go inside before she placed a placed a finger on the gem of her tiara, disguising herself in the illusion of a student from Sir Lancelot's Academy. When she entered the building the sorcerer was nowhere in sight. Putting on her sweetest smile she approached the clerk at the desk.

"Hello," she greeted, "The sorcerer who just came in, do you know who he is?"

"You mean Richard Grey?" the clerk answered.

_Richard Grey?_ Something about that name didn't sound right.

"Oh, my God! It is him!" she clapped her hands and jumped up and down like schoolgirl hearing the name of her celebrity crush.

"You know him?" asked the clerk.

"He's an old friend of mine! I've haven't seen him in such a long time! Can you tell me what apartment he's in so I can say hi? Please? _Pretty please?_"

Her cute expression, pleading eyes, and innocent smile was enough to make the clerk blush.

"He's in apartment 302," he reached for the communications board, "I'll let him know you're coming."

"Oh, no, please!" she stopped his hand and smiled sweetly, "I want to surprise him."

A minute later Michelle left the elevator and entered the third floor of the building. The indicated apartment was a short distance down the hall but she took a moment to look around and immediately spotted a security camera on the ceiling.

Summoning energy into her hands, she clapped them together and a sonic wave ringed out, disabling any electronic device within a fifty foot radius. However the blackout was only temporary so she had to move quickly. She approached room 302 and opened the door easily since the security lock had been shut down. She slipped in the gently closed to the door.

The first thing she heard was the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, but when she looked around the room she was surprised to see how bare it was. There was no furniture, decorations, plants, or even electronic devices of any kind. Aside from a shelf that was filled with books and data pads, there was only a desk and a few chairs. The desk before her was filled with stacks on top of stacks of files in every corner of the surface. Looking around to make sure no one else was in the apartment she quietly approached the desk.

Picking up file, she opened it. The first thing she saw was pictures and her face grew dark. If this sorcerer was a stalking Amy she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Then she recognized the girl in the photo.

_Lucinda Drogace?_

Michelle stared at the picture in confusion. Why would this sorcerer be interested in Amy's classmate? What did it have to do with Amy? She shuffled through the pictures and realized that the pictures weren't focused on Lucinda, but rather her parents. This left her even more confused. Was there some kind of conspiracy going with this family that Amy was somehow involved in? Was that why someone tried to kill her earlier?

She closed the file and placed it back on the stack. She was just reaching for another when movement from a reflection on the metal desk lamp caught her eye, a contorted image of someone approaching behind her while raising a long thin object in his hands.

Without hesitation she whirled around just in time to see the sorcerer, dressed in a plain white shirt and pair of blue pants, swing a pole staff at her head. She blocked it with her left arm. Ignoring the pain that shot through it, she kicked out her right leg and felt her foot connect with the man's torso. Grunting, the man stumbled backwards, but he quickly recovered spun his pole around before taking a stance.

Michelle looked at him in surprise. The man was shorter than her and she immediately recognized his fighting stance as the one of several used by Jaoling monks on Qinglong. The man began to attack, but since she was well familiar with this fighting style Michelle was able to counter and dodge his attacks easily. Then she disarmed him by taking away his staff.

Now caught off guard, the man tried to retreat and Michelle used the opportunity to take his legs out from under him. The instant he hit the floor, she tossed away the staff and jumped on him. Placing a knee on his chest she closed her right fist and flexed her wrist. A metal dagger-like blade shot out from the top of her glove, over the back of her hand, and she placed it at the man's throat.

"_Move and you're dead_," she warned.

The man went limp and he lay perfectly still. Michelle gazed into his face for the first time and she blinked in surprise. The sorcerer was actually no more than a boy, not much older than Amy. His deep brown hair was unkempt and he stared up at her with indigo colored eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked first, "And why are you following Amy?"

The boy didn't answer right away. Instead he looked over her uniform. He looked as though he was surprised to her.

"You're a Sailor Scout!" he spoke in a youthful voice.

Michelle's frowned deepened, "What matter is that to you?"

"If you know about Amy than you must be here to rescue her!" he replied excitedly.

Michelle was bewildered. She had a knife at this boy's throat yet he didn't seem to be fazed at all. When he foolishly tried to move she pressed her knee harder against his chest and stared directly into his eyes.

"Answer my questions, little boy," she pressed the blade closer, "Or I'll start cutting you to pieces."

"I'm not your enemy, I swear!" he pleaded.

"I'll be the judge of that. Now tell me, why are you following Amy? Were you the one who tried to kill her earlier?"

"No! Never!" he stated with sincerity, "I would never hurt Amy. I was following her so I can protect her!"

"_Protect her?_" Michelle brought her face closer to his, "From what?"

"From being _murdered!_"

"By whom?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out," he glanced over at his desk, "But I do know that she's not in danger from the Botolfs. They don't know that she's here at the moment."

At this Michelle blinked in surprise. _Does this boy know who Amy is?_

"Why are you so determine to protect Amy?" she asked instead, "What is she to you?"

"Amy..." the boy swallowed nervously, "is a very special friend of mine. I used to be her classmate."

The animosity left Michelle's face when she finally realized who this boy was.

"_Richard Grey_... no, that's not your real name, is it?" she said slowly, "You're _Gregory Rogers_, Amy's missing friend."

* * *

**_Metropolis_**

_**Capital City of the Yankarian Empire**_

The maid walked down the hallway of the expensive penthouse at a quick pace. It was a dark and stormy night at the capital of the most powerful empire in the galaxy. Heavy rain pattered the windows like hail falling on stone. Occasionally there would be a lighting in the distance and the wind would sometimes howl, but the maid paid it no mind.

Being the latest addition to the household staff and the youngest she had been given the task of delivering a message to the Red Baroness, the ruler of this house. When she first arrived at this penthouse she was amazed of how it held the finest in luxury. But that came at no surprise since the Red Baroness was both the hero of Yankaria and the Prime Director's right hand. She had seen her Ladyship only once, when she had returned from a mission a few days after the maid first starting working here. She had looked at her once, asking if she was new here, and after answering yes her Ladyship had simply turned and walked away.

It had only been a brief encountered, but it was enough to leave her completely petrified. While the Red Baroness was indeed a hero, she was also someone to be greatly feared. Her name was well known across the galaxy. Now she was about to enter the dragon's lair for the first time.

Taking a deep and trying to to steady her rapidly beating heart, the maid entered her Ladyship's private chambers.

The room was simple yet as luxurious as she expected, but the Red Baroness was nowhere in sight. Then she remembered that at this time her Ladyship would be in her resting room.

_Not bedroom_ she reminded herself, _resting room_. The Red Baroness never slept. She _only_ rested.

Approaching the door that led to that very room, she pushed the call button. She expected to receive a response, instead the door chimed and slid open. Taking another breath, she stepped in.

The resting room was fairly large and simple. To her left was a chair and a table containing her Ladyship's clothes. To her right was a large computer displaying the condition and vitals. And at the center of the room was machine, a _resting pod_ as her Ladyship called it. The staff had told her that the Red Baroness had some kind of condition, but like her they had no idea what it was and that she was to keep a secret or face execution.

The pod was shaped like a long oval seed, it's surface white and sat on top of bowl shaped stand. The glass top had black waves rolling around inside, and the maid could just her Ladyship's figure lying perfectly still.

She opened her mouth when a voice suddenly said, "_What is it, Eleanor?_"

She jumped, both in surprise of the cold voice coming from the speaker and the fact that the Red Baroness actually remembered her name.

"Forgive-" her voice pitifully squeaked and she quickly cleared her throat, "Forgive me for disturbing you, My Lady, but I have message that was to be personally delivered to you. It's from Queen Beryl of Botolf."

There was a slight pause. Eleanor had been told that the Red Baroness had originally come from Botolf and that she was not on good terms with Queen Beryl.

"_What did she say?_" the voice came again.

Eleanor immediately replied, "She wishes for you to return to Botolf. She said-"

"_You may tell her that I have no intention of serving her again._"

The firm statement caused a chill to run down Eleanor's spine. She struggled to get the next words out.

"Y-Yes, but..." she said quickly, "She also said something else. Something that you alone would be greatly interested in."

"_And that is?_"

"Luna Novarus."

When there was no response, Eleanor wondered if her Ladyship had even heard her. But just when she was about to speak again, the machine suddenly shut down and the pod opened. White mist rose from inside before a long figure clad only in white sat up. The Red Baroness sat still for a moment, as though she was contemplating something, then she swung her long legs over and placed her bare feet on the floor. Her face was so pale it was like seeing a dead person arise from her tomb.

Eleanor could only stare in awe as her Ladyship rose to her full height. The Red Baroness was extremely tall, standing taller than most men, and she was also incredibly strong. The mere sight made Eleanor feel so small and weak. She fought to stand her ground as the Red Baroness approached her. Her Ladyship had very little tolerance for cowards. When she was no more than a foot away she looked down at the maid with eyes so intense it was a wonder why Eleanor hadn't fainted.

Then her lips moved, "What else did she say?"


	7. Behind The Writing Part 1

**Behind The Writing Part One**

So, as promised I will answer some questions readers have had or may of thought of while also clearing up some details regarding this fanfic before I give a little history of what led to me writing this story. First the questions and to clear up a few things.

**FIRST:** This is NOT a magical girl story as _Sailor Moon_ originally was. This is a epic space opera told in the style of _Star Wars_. For those of you who do not know what an space opera is, it is a subgenre of science fiction that emphasizes space warfare, melodramatic adventure, interplanetary battles, chivalric romance, and risk-taking. Set mainly or entirely in outer space, it usually involves conflict between opponents possessing advanced abilities, futuristic weapons, and other sophisticated technology. It's essentially a fantasy story set in out space, which is what _Star Wars_ basically is.

**SECOND:** This opening fanfic is the first of a 18 part epic I have planned called _Serena's Legacy_, split into two halves. The first half, containing stories 1-9, stories will be _The Princess Serenity Saga_ which tells the story of how Serena ascends to the throne of Lunaria and her rise to power. The second half, containing stories 10-18, will be called _The Queen Serenity Saga_ that focuses on a much older Serena who is now the Queen and ruler of Lunaria and has her defending her kingdom from various forces of evil while also taking on apprentice of her own and raising her children.

The first half will focus on the **Dark Kingdom** and then the **Death Busters** arcs along with elements of the **Doom Tree** arc from the original anime. Please note that not every single element will be used in this fanfic since this is my own take of the original story. The second half will focus on the **Black Moon Clan, Dead Moon Circus, **and **Shadow Galactica** respectively. So for those of you who were asking about whether the Dead Moon Circus or Shadow Galactica were going to appear in this story the answer is NO. You're going to have to wait for quite some time before I even get to that. It's never a good idea to cram too many things into one story. It's better to keep things simple. I also have yet to decide whether or not to include elements of the movies.

Both Sagas will be done as two separate trilogies, with each three sets of books done as its own trilogy. To give an outline:

_Princess Serenity Saga_

Books 1-3: **Dark Kingdom**

Books 4-6: First half of **Death Busters** mixed with **Doom Tree**

Books 7-9: Second half of **Death Busters**

_Queen Serenity Saga_

Books 10-12: **Black Moon Clan**

Books 13-15: **Dead Moon Circus**

Books 16-18: **Shadow Galactica**

As you can see, this is a very ambitious project I have started, one that hope to complete one day.

**THIRD:** Darien Shields/Prince Endymion/Tuxedo Mask(or Mamorou if you want to call him that) will featured in this story. However, for Book 1 he will be more of a side character since the this first part is mainly focused on Serena and the others learning about their heritage and becoming Sailor Scouts. He will not have a more prominent role until Book 2 and onward.

**FOURTH:** As someone mentioned I've am using the English names from the original DIC Dub and I've noticed that some might of turned away from this story for that very reason. I'm going to tell you straight up that this is very unfair, as that same person stated. This fanfic is not set Japan or in canon-verse. There's no reason why I can't use the DIC Dub names. I will announce that Sailor Mars will have her Japanese name when she's first introduced, however it is not her real name.

I also want to say this. While I do acknowledge the original canon and the lore of any manga, anime, and such I do not treat it as the Bible as some fans have a bad habit of doing, even going as far as telling fanfic authors how they should write their stories so it's more closer to canon. I find this to be offensive because this completely defeats the purpose of fanfiction. A fanfic is an author's own alternate interpretation of a certain story, character, or event. An author can use the established canon and lore to tell their story, but they should be allowed the creative freedom to do their own twist on it.

As for DIC Dub itself, yes the script changes and other things are not to everyone's liking. I am well aware of it and I don't disagree. **However**, regardless of how you feel about the DIC Dub, the fact of the matter that without it _Sailor Moon_ would have _never _gotten the popularity it achieved when it first came to the West and it's for this reason that the DIC Dub should be honored, not shunned like it's something to be ashamed of. And I take offense to those who say otherwise and go as far as to treat DIC Dub fans like their trash for even acknowledging it and saying that the people who worked on it should be ashamed of themselves for the things they had to do. You didn't grow up in the 90s as I and many others did, some of you were probably only babies or not even alive yet when _Sailor Moon_ and later the DIC Dub first came out. Had the original anime came twenty years later it wouldn't be an issue, but back then things were a lot different.

So for those who treat the DIC Dub, it's voice actors, and it's fans like trash, _**Stop it**_. It is rude, disrespectful, and completely unfair. I was introduced to _Sailor Moon_ thanks to the DIC Dub and I appreciate it for bringing this franchise to the world.

**FIFTH:** Since I've brought in both Sailor Uranus and Neptune into the story early on someone will inevitably ask about their relationship in regards on whether they'll be a couple or not so I may as well get it out of the way. The answer is NO, they will not be a couple in this story. Now before you get upset please let me explain for there are two reasons why I'm not portraying them as a couple and neither of them have anything to do with homophobia.

First, in any story you write you need to give your readers a reason to care about your story and that they want to follow it to the very end. The same goes character relationship and love interests, whether they are heterosexual or homosexual. Too many authors have a bad habit for forcing in a love story without giving it any context. The reason why Princess Serenity's and Prince Endymion's love story works so well is because it what helps drive the story forward and makes the audience follow them in the hopes that they will finally be together in the end.

For Sailor Uranus and Neptune... not so much. While I personally have nothing against having gay couples featured it virtually added nothing to the story. Honestly I could have cared less if they were a couple or not because it served no purpose. It was just there. And let's not forget, the original anime didn't exactly portray them in a positive light and _Crystal_ didn't do much to change my overall opinion of them. So I've decided to portray them differently in my fanfic by having them be older and more mature versions of Serena and Amy since both the manga and the anime didn't give them much characterization due to how little screen they had overall(Although I actually haven't fully watched _Stars_ since in my least favorite season so I may be wrong there).

The second reason is that in the original lore of the manga, although vague, it's explain that Princess Serenity was born through the empty shell of a star seed and I assume that's how the other Sailor Scouts were created as well. However, in my story I chose that the Original Nine titles are passed on to their daughters through heritage. Having Uranus and Neptune being a couple would present a bit of a problem and it would lead to pointless drama which I absolutely hate because of how they grind the plot to a halt. And let's be honest, _Sailor Moon_ isn't exactly well known for world building or even character backstories, especially the villains, which is one of the biggest reasons why I chose the space opera genre so I could greatly expand the lore and give certain characters a greater backstory.

So those are my reasons for the Uranus and Neptune not being a couple in my fanfic. Please understand this is not against anyone who are fans of this couple. I'm simply writing it this way because it goes better with the kind of story I want to write

* * *

**Now that I'm finished with the question let me give some background of what led me to write this fanfic.**

If you look at the fanfics I've written over time my first big success came in 2012 with a fanfic called _Sailor Moon Classic: Part 1 Return of the Sailors_. It was essentially an experimental project that unexpectedly had a great deal of success, even being placed in a community archive. Naturally, I followed up with a second and third part before it eventually ran out steam followed by the story hitting a roadblock and I decided to end the project as it was. Looking back, I'm still amazed I made it that far with that fanfic.

This was the same year that my oldest brother, who introduced me both to _Sailor Moon_ and to anime in general, passed away suddenly and when _Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens_ came out. Almost a week before that movie was released I ended that project while at the time I started a new version of my Sailor Moon which was essentially the original story done as an epic space opera, basically _Sailor Moon_ done in the style of _Star Wars._ At the time it was an idea that I had been playing around with but was reluctant to pursue because I felt it would resemble too much of _Star Wars_.

What made me go through with it in the end was... well, _Sailor Moon Crystal_ and the major disappointment I and many others had with it. I won't go into detail but if you're a _Sailor Moon_ fan who grew up with and adored the original anime like I did I'm sure you understand how I felt at the time. As a creative writer with a vision I felt that _Sailor Moon_ as a whole needed a major change in both the story and setting. However, I was left very dissatisfied with the initial chapter of that fanfic and I ended up abandoning it entirely. In addition, other things were starting to happen in my life and I essentially gave up writing fanfiction.

And then, exactly two years later, _Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi_ comes out and... _yeah_. If you've been a _Star Wars_ fan for as long as I have I don't think I need to go into detail on why that film in so _despised_ by the entire community and for good reason. I didn't like _The Force Awakens_ either but at least that film had _something_ going for it, which is more than I could say for TLJ. Anyway, that disaster of a movie was what led me back to my **Sailor Moon-done-Star Wars style** fanfic. Over the next two years I kept coming back to it again and again, trying to rewrite it in a way that worked but becoming less and less satisfied with each attempt. No matter how different ways I approached it I just couldn't up with a story that suited my writing style and tastes.

Then on Christmas Day I received a surprise gift from a "Hidden Santa", a giant book containing the complete lore and events of _Star Wars_. It was honestly the best gift I could ever receive as a lifelong fan. There was also _Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker_ which, let's be honest, was _doomed_ to fail no matter what. Anyway, reading this book suddenly gave me new inspiration and I approached to my _Sailor Moon_ fanfic idea once again.

And when I did, it suddenly all clicked. I finally found the story I was looking for and without a moment of hesitation I began to type away. I posted the first chapter of _Sailor Moon Legacy: The Heir to the Lunarian Throne _and as you can see it was immediately well received. Some of my old followers were even overjoyed that I had finally returned after such a long time and are now eager to see more. I've become completely engrossed with this new fanfic, finally bringing to life the universe I had spent over a decade creating. I can't tell you how good it felt to be able to finally tell the story I wanted to tell.

That's all for now. I am thinking doing another **Behind The Writing** intermission after Chapter 10. We'll see how it goes from here. Thank you once again for all the support you've given me so far, it really helps. And again, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Until next time, stay tuned!


	8. A Meeting Between Old Friends

**This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I anticipated so I decided to split it in two, meaning that you'll get two chapter this time instead of one! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A Meeting Between Old Friends

Leaning against the doorway that led to the kitchen, Michelle sipped from the glass of water the boy Gregory Rogers had offered her. Having discovered who he really was, she was now listening to his story about his sudden disappearance.

"When I was twelve," he began, "my Dad was offered a major job in the Corinth System. He was an architect designer who had been building a reputation. However, the job turned out to be a fraud and my dad lost both his job and his company. Mr. Drogace was the one had financed the project. When my dad confronted him about it demanding answers, he was ignored and proclaimed a liar. We were ruined and I had to drop out of the school Amy was going to because we couldn't afford it anymore. My dad then got suspicious of Mr. Dragace and he started doing his own private investigation to see if he was doing any shady business. He actually got really close, but then he was chased down and murdered. Before he died, he managed to get a message to me, warning that the men chasing him will be coming after me next and that I needed to run and hide. To get off the planet if I could."

Leaning back in the chair, Gregory sighed heavily.

"I managed to stowaway aboard, what I thought, was a freighter. Turned out to be an adventurer's vessel instead. But instead to tossing me off they let me stay aboard the condition I became part of their crew. Thankfully there was another guy a couple years older who looked after me. I spent the next two years travelling across with them, seeing places and planets I only read about in books and going on many adventures with them."

"Is that how you became a Sorcerer?" she asked, pointing to the staff and pointed hat sitting nearby.

"Yeah, one of them is Sorcerer himself. He was born and raised on Qinglong."

_Ah, so that explains his fighting style, _Michelle thought.

"He taught me how to fight with a staff," Greg went on, "He later took me as his apprentice after he learned of my special ability."

"_Special ability?_" Michelle repeated.

"I have a sixth sense. I can see things before they happen."

She looked at him, surprised, "Was that how you were able to save Amy?"

"Not exactly. I knew she was in danger, but I didn't know when, where, or what even the threat was. That's why I was following her. And it's a good thing I did."

"Yes, I do have to thank you for that," Michelle took another sip, "But that doesn't explain that someone would try to kill her. Do you think the Drogaces have something to do with it?"

Gregory shrugged, "Like I said, I don't know. I have a guess though on why she may be targeted. Did Amy tell you that she goes to cram school?"

She nodded, remembering their earlier conversation, "Along with that it was also cancelled today for computer maintenance."

"Did she tell you why exactly?"

"No."

Gregory took a breath, "The reason why was because a virus had hit the computers, shutting them all down and wiping out all of their memory. The technicians later discovered that it had originated from Amy's computer."

"A _virus_? What did Amy do? And how do you know this?"

"I sneaked in posing as a student," Gregory blushed, "At the time I just wanted to see her again. They were taking a class centered on business. I think Amy was doing some research on the Drogace family-since their daughter never leaves her alone-and I think she accidentally stumbled onto something she wasn't suppose to see without realizing it and the virus happened to cover it up."

"You really think that's the case?"

Gregory bobbed his head eagerly, "If my Dad was correct about Mr. Drogace doing shady business, it makes perfect sense. Amy must have found something by accident that he would kill in order to keep secret. I realized this when I saw men following Amy after the incident. I expected them to break into her home and interrogate her about what she saw, but they never did."

"That is strange," Michelle went into deep thought, "Maybe she didn't see enough to give Drogace any concern. Did she say anything about what she saw before the virus happened?"

"No, and I was close enough to everything she was saying when she spoke to the teachers. She honestly had no idea what happened or why," Gregory frowned in confusion, "But then why still try to kill her?"

"Yes," Michelle agreed, "that's the part I don't get. Tell me something. You recognized that I was a Sailor Scout and you thought I was here to rescue Amy. You also mentioned the Botolfs. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Greg's eyes turned serious and he looked directly into her eyes, "I know who Amy is, along with her mother."

She gaped at him, stunned, "You _know_ that she's Sailor Mercury? How?"

"During the time I was traveling with the adventures we came across one of the Original Nine, who later joined our party. She was the one named Sailor Mars."

Michelle's jaw dropped, "What was her name?"

"Theodora Sparta."

She felt her legs sag and she placed a hand on the door frame, "_Theodora_."

Greg looked at her, "Did you know her?"

"I knew her as a child. I happen to be one of the Original Nine too. Sailor Neptune," she was about to smile with joy when she suddenly saw the sad look on Greg's face. Then she remembered the phrase he had used and her body turned cold, "Hold on, you said 'Did I know her?' instead of '_Do_ I know her?'. Where is she now? What happened to her?"

The boy looked away, "I'm sorry to tell you this but... _she's dead_. She died protecting us from a Yankarian force that was chasing us. She took a mortal wound from her duel against the Red Baroness."

"_The Red Baroness?_ Who is that?"

"You don't know?" Greg was surprised, "She's the Prime Director's right hand."

"I spent my entire youth on Qinglong. This is the first time I've been to the Union Worlds," Michelle sighed heavily, "I can't believe Theodora is dead. How I would have loved to have seen her again."

"Her husband was at her side when she died," said Greg, "She stay behind to give us time to escape. When the Yankarians left we went back to find her. A force of Lunarians arrived just when we did and her husband's Spartan Team was with them. Through her we had joined the Lunarians in their fight against Botolf early on. She lived just long enough to say goodbye to him. She had also told me about Amy and her mother, that they were here on Arthuran. I and my friends promised her we would help them when the time came. When we heard rumors about the Original Nine reappearing we quickly made our way here. The rest you know."

Michelle went over everything he said, "I see. You and your friends did the right thing coming here. Where are they now? Do you still have your ship?"

"Yes, we do!" Greg beamed proudly, "In fact we just had it maintained, tuned up, repainted, and renamed it as the _Theodora Mars_ in honor of our friend's memory."

Touched, Michelle gave a happy smile, "She would have liked that very much."

"Right now my friends are spread out across the city, trying to find anything about the Drogace's secrets."

She shook her head, "Forget about Drogace. The priorities have completely changed. My mission is to bring Amy safely to Athena before the Botolfs actually find out she's here. You'll have to wait for another time."

Greg considered that, but reluctantly agreed, "You're right. I'll have to put aside my Dad's justice for now."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Greg replied eagerly.

"Get in contact with your friends. Tell them about me and that I want them to get their ship ready to go at a moment's notice. I have a feeling things are going to get hectic tomorrow."

"I can do that."

"Also, I want you to follow Amy again tomorrow. Stay close to her at all times."

"I can do that too. In fact, I think Cram School starts again tomorrow."

"In that case, pose as a student again. She might be safe there but I don't want to take any chances."

"Sure thing. What about you? What are you going to do?"

"For right now..." Michelle looked at the window to see the sun beginning to set and she made a little smile, "I'm going to visit an old friend."

* * *

**Late into the evening a** hover car arrived at the condominium and the driver parked it in the underground parking lot. A minute later the driver got out after answering a call before she made her way to the elevator.

Sitting quietly in the lobby with a magazine in her lap, Michelle lifted her head as the elevator chimed and the doors. When the woman walked out her heart sped up. Tossing the magazine back on the table she got to her feet and approached the one friend she hadn't seen for many years.

"Excuse me!" she spoke in her Cuboneon accent, "_Madam_ Miles?"

The preoccupied woman looked up startled and Michelle hid a happy smile. The woman's face was very much like Amy's, but her coloring was different. She wore her long chestnut colored hair in a fashionable bun and her eyes were a stormy grey.

"Yes?" she looked at Michelle in surprise, "Can I help you?"

"A thousand _pardons, Madam_ Miles, but I wanted to meet you. I am Miss Cortot, Amy's new mathematics teacher."

"Oh," the woman's eyes widened, "_Miss Cortot!_ Of course! Amy just told me about you. What brings you here this late in the hour?"

"I wanted to speak to you privately about Amy. I know this is very unusual but I feared I wouldn't get another opportunity. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all!" she took Michelle by the shoulder, "Please, follow me. My apartment is just upstairs."

They took another elevator up to the third floor and a minute later they entered the woman's apartment.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said after she turned the lights on, "I need to check on Amy first."

"Of course," Michelle replied, "Take your time."

After the woman went down the hall, Michelle took the time to observe her surroundings. The apartment was decorated in typical Arthuran fashion. At the large window near the living room there was table containing several pictures of Amy at various ages. Only a handful of them featured her mother with her. Michelle frowned at this slightly. It made her wonder why Amy's mother was so devoted to her work.

When she turned her eyes suddenly spotted something. Placed on the wall above the gas powered fireplace was a Qinglong ceremonial sword. At this Michelle smiled proudly. Despite the many years that had passed, her old friend had not forgotten who she was. The sound of footsteps brought her around and she saw Mrs. Miles enter the kitchen.

"How's Amy?" she asked as she walked over, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Sleeping like a baby," Mrs. Miles took out a pot and filled it with water, "Can I offer you anything to drink? Some tea perhaps?"

"I would like that... _actually_," Michelle went back to her normal voice, "I was wondering if you could make me that special tea of yours... _Lady Athens_."

The woman had reached into an overhead cabinet to take a box of tea bags. Now she froze, having recognized the name Michelle spoke of. Slowly she turned her head towards Michelle, her face full of alarm.

But Michelle gave a warm smile and nervously added, "You know, the one you made for me when I was little girl? The one you said would make me look beautiful?"

The woman suddenly gasped and the box fell from her fingers.

"_Michidora?"_ the name came as a pained whisper.

Fighting back tears, Michelle nodded.

Slowly her old friend approached her. With trembling hands the woman lifted her fingers and carefully placed them on her face, as though she was afraid she would shattered into a million pieces. She looked over Michelle's face several times, then her lips lifted with joy and tears came to her eyes.

"It is you... Michidora_... Michelle!_" with a small cry she pulled her into a tight embrace, "It really is you!"

Tears now flowing from her eyes, Michelle happily returned the embrace, "Yes, it's me... _Phoebe_. It's so good to see you again!"

"How did I not recognize you with that hair of yours?" The older woman sobbed, "Has it really been sixteen years?"

"It has," Michelle sniffed, "For too long."

For a long minute they held each other like this, all of their old memories coming back. Then Phoebe Athens, the former Sailor Mercury of the Original Nine, stepped back to look at her again.

"I can't believe it. You..." she held out her hand to a certain height above the kitchen floor, "You were only _that_ big the last time I saw you. And you used to wear ribbons in your hair. Look at you now, all grown up. You've grown into a beautiful young lady, Michelle. It seems my special tea worked after all!"

Michelle laughed joyfully and hugged her again, "I really missed you, Phoebe."

"I missed you too. _Every one__ of you_," she ran a hand over Michelle's hair before gently pushing away, her eyes now serious, "But if you're here, does that mean..."

"Yes," with a sigh Michelle pulled out her brooch, "I've become Sailor Neptune now."

Phoebe took it from her hand and looked at it herself, observing every cut and angle.

"You made your own brooch," she whispered before she looked at Michelle again, "So the time has come. Is Amy in danger?"

"Yes, but not from the Botolfs."

"Not from..." Phoebe looked confused.

"There was an incident earlier," Michelle told about the assassination attempt at the construction site earlier. By the time she was finished Phoebe's gaze had turned deadly, the very kind Sailor Scouts were known to have.

"Take a seat, Michelle, while I make some tea. Tell me everything that's happened, starting from the day we last saw each other."

Perching herself on the bar style chair Michelle told Phoebe the entire story, starting from when she and her friends were taken Qinglong, trained and raised, then leaving to join the fight against the Botolfs, to them searching for the Princess and the other Original Nine Sailor Scouts, and finally revealing what brought her here.

"_Gregory Rogers,_" Phoebe nodded after Michelle finished her story, "I remember that boy. Always shy when he was around Amy. I was just as disturbed as she was when he suddenly disappeared without a trace. I'm glad to hear that he's alive and well. I'll have to thank him later for saving Amy's life. But getting back on topic, you say that the Drogaces might have hired someone to kill Amy?"

"That's what we believe, but we have no way of proving it."

Phoebe lips tightened and her nose twisted in disgust, "I never did like that family, the Drogaces. Especially the parents, too arrogant and condescending. But you're right, they'll have to wait for the time being. The more important thing now is to get Amy to Athena. The Botolfs may not know she's here, but with the turn of events you've just described she's now a part of this."

Michelle deflated a little, "For that, we're sorry."

"_Sorry?_ For what?"

"Because of careless actions we ended up pushing this on them sooner than we should have."

"You and friends have nothing to apologize for, Michelle," Phoebe reached over and patted her hand, "This was bound to happen sooner or later. Our children's fate was decided the moment Apollonia fell. So don't feel guilty. I'm _glad_ you came. Besides, now I'll be able to see some of my old friends again!"

Michelle's face suddenly fell, "Phoebe... there's something else you should know."

Reluctantly she told her about the fate of Sailor Mars.

"Theodora... _d__ead?_" Phoebe placed a hand to her mouth as tears began to flow again, "_No... not Theodora_. She was the strongest of us all!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Michelle reached over and rubbed a hand on Phoebe's back, "Greg and his friends were there when she died. He said that she was mortally wounded in her duel against the Red Baroness."

"_The Red Baroness?_" Phoebe looked startled.

"You know who that is?"

"I've heard of her. She actually came to Arthuran one time, chasing some notorious criminal that was hiding here. Word is that she is not someone to be trifled with. She's the right hand of the Prime Director of Yankaria."

"So I've been told."

"_Theodora_..." Phoebe leaned heavily on the counter and shook her head, "I just can't believe she's gone. She came to see me one time. When Amy was little I would often take her to the park for her to play. One day, as I sat watching her, Theodora suddenly sat down right next to me, grinning as though it was just another normal day. I seriously thought I was dreaming. I don't know how she found me, but that was the last time we ever spoke to each other. I never saw her again after that. How I wish I could have been at her side."

_So that explains how Gregory knew about them, _"Were the two of you close?"

"We were. We always partnered up whenever one of us was assigned a mission," Phoebe chuckled as she remembered her adventures as a Sailor Scout, "She would always get us into the worse kind of trouble but she always found a way to get us out of it. I really don't know how I managed to survive all those missions and in one piece. But she was a very good friend, one you could always rely on," a new wave of tears came, "I've now lost another close friend. When will this suffering end?"

Michelle suddenly thought of the pictures in the living room.

"Is that why you've been so devoted to you work?" she asked carefully, "In order to escape from the past?"

Phoebe grinned, "You've developed a sharp mind, Michelle. But your right, we lost so much that day. You were too young to understand the gravity of our pain or the heavy burden we've been carrying all these years. At least, that's how I've always felt. Sometimes I find myself thinking about running far away with Amy and leaving it all behind. But that would be the act of a coward, the desertion of our people, and I know Theodora would have never forgiven me for that. Now is the time for me to face the past and to prepare Amy for what is to come. You being here is only the start of her journey."

A moment of silence passed.

"So..." Michelle took a breath, "What do we do from here?"

Phoebe went into deep thought, "I'll start making arrangements for our departure first thing in the morning while announcing my resignation from the hospital. It will upset things there but they'll have to manage without me. In the meantime, I want you and Gregory to keep watch over Amy and be ready to depart a soon as I get a ship ready."

"No need. Greg's friends have a ship of their own."

Phoebe frowned, "Can we trust them?"

"Definitely. Sailor Mars did after all and from what Greg's told me they have no love for the Union. Plus, they did something very special in her memory. You'll have to see it for yourself to find out what it is."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and said, "Very well. In that case ask him get to in contact with his friends so I can speak with them. I'll then let you know when we're ready. Amy will not be expecting this so I don't want to alarm her if we can avoid it. However, if someone is trying to have her killed they'll definitely try again tomorrow, which is why I need you to stay at her side."

"You can count on me," Michelle finished her tea and stood, "I better get back to Greg's place and tell him our plan."

"Yes, please do. And Michelle..." Phoebe pulled her into another embrace, "Thank you for coming to see me. You can't imagine how much joy this brings me seeing you again after so long. Your parents would have been very proud of you."

"I know," Michelle agree before she suddenly grinned, "You know, it would be nice to see _you_ in uniform again."

Phoebe laughed and pinched her cheek, "Well, we'll see. You be careful out there tomorrow. May Avon protect you, Sailor Neptune."

"You as well, _Sailor Mercury_."

* * *

**Cram School finally reopened after** being closed for almost a whole week. Amy was actually relieved that things were finally getting back to normal. Lucinda Drogace hadn't spoken to her once as she usually did before and Miss Cortot's class been very enjoyable again.

She sat at her designated desk and switched on her computer. But her she began to take out her school materials her serene happiness was shattered when a cold hand touched her shoulder. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she turned an looked up to see a a young male teacher she didn't recognize. He looked at her with a gaze of a predator that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Miss Miles," his voice sent a chill down her spine, "We've been given a new study disc designed to improve our skills. I recommend you use it. Remember that you're on scholarship after all. We have _high_ expectations for you."

"Y-Yes, Sir," she tried to keep her voice from squeaking. The teacher gave her a pat on the shoulder and went on his way, "_Creepy._"

Amy fought to suppress another shiver and opened her school case. Hoping to distract herself from the scary encounter, she took out all of her school materials and got to work. She went through all of her notes of advanced algebra without even touching the computer's keyboard. Several minutes had passed before she finally turned to the screen.

She pushed the disc into her computer and stood up to get into a more comfortable position when there was a small knock on the classroom door. She glanced up to see the teacher go over to retrieve a large plastic box that was being delivered by someone outside. He placed it on his desk and he looked directly at her. Even at a distance she could see the evil smile he gave her. Her breathing stopped and her mind went into a state of confusion. Why was this teacher so fixated on her?

Without saying a single word the teacher open the lid and placed his hand inside for a moment before he closed it again. He glanced at her one last and gave a little salute before he simply walked out the door. Amy stared after him with a huge frown on her face. What was all that about?

Shrugging, she started to sit back down when she saw a female student seated closer up front suddenly jump from her chair the instant the teacher had closed the door. Amy and a few others watched in surprise as the student sprinted straight to the teacher's desk and yanked the lid wide open. Before she could protest about the girl's strange behavior she saw the student's eyes go wide and she slammed the lid shut.

"_Everybody down!_"

The sudden scream made everyone jump and Amy blinked in confusion. The student then skipped to the left and her image suddenly changed. Amy saw a figure in white and with sea green hair before a chain shot out of the student's hand. In just three seconds the chain wrapped around the plastic box, heaved it into the air, and the student threw it through the glass window.

Everyone was now staring, confused by what was happening right in front of them. After performing this amazing feat, the figure spun around and looked at them. _At Amy specifically_.

"_Get down!_" she screamed again before she dove to the floor.

It was that moment that Amy realized that the figure looked familiar, but before she could think any further she was suddenly tackled by someone. The instant she hit the floor a tremendous explosion shook the entire building. Everyone screamed as glass shattered, computers shorted out, overhead lights exploded, and bits of the ceiling fell. Pandemonium quickly escalated as emergency alarms went off.

Amy lay perfectly still, listening to the sounds heard of students yelling and screaming. Some even stepped on her in their panic. She tried desperately to move but the body lying on top of her wouldn't let her. She couldn't even see what was going on around her.

"_Everybody out! Everybody out! Get to the emergency exists!_"

There was that voice again, and this time it sounded familiar. The sounds of dozens of feet echoed throughout the destroyed classroom, growing fainter until she could only hear the alarm bells, the tinkle of loose glass, and electric sparks. It was only then that the body holding her down finally shifted and she was allowed to move.

"Amy!" came a boy's voice, "Are you all right?"

She sat up in daze. The room was dark and empty except for her and the boy, only lit by the sunlight through the shattered windows. In the distance she could voices yelling outside. When the boy spoke to her again she looked over and her eyes widened in surprise when she found herself looking at a face she hadn't expected to see again.

"_Greg_?" she stared in confusion, "Gregory Rogers? What are... What are you doing here? What's happening?!"

"_Amy_?" came another voice.

She turned her head in the other direction and saw another familiar face kneel down before her.

"_Miss Cortot?_" Amy stared at her teacher in astonishment.

She was wearing strange outfit shaped like a sailor uniform. The white body had a teal colored plaited skirt and neckerchief that matched the color of her hair and large indigo blue bowties both at her chest and at the back of her waist. She also wore a pair of teal colored shoes and indigo blue over the knee length stockings that had three white lines at the top. At the center of the chest bowtie was a beautifully designed star-shaped brooch made of gold with a aquamarine gem at the center that had a gold symbol of a trident. When Amy looked up at her teacher's eyes she noticed a gold circlet on her forehead.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Is anything broken?"

Amy blinked. Miss Cortot wasn't speaking in her Cuboneon accent.

"Miss Cortot?" she repeated, "What's going on? Why are you-"

"Never mind that," her teacher said impatiently, "_Are you hurt anywhere?_"

"Uh... n-no," Amy quickly checked over herself, "I don't think I'm bleeding anywhere. And nothing feels broken."

"Good," without another word her teacher grasped her by the arm and hulled her to her feet, "We need to move. That _teacher_ will be coming back."

From the corner of her eye Amy saw Greg place a fist over his shoulder. With a motion that resembled him pulling something over his shoulder Greg's school uniform was replaced with a blue sorcerer's robe and a wide brimmed pointed hat. A long steel staff was slung over his shoulder. Before Amy could even stare her teacher pulled her to the door.

"Wait! Hold on!" she tried to plant her feet, but the young woman's strength was surprising strong, "What's are we going, Miss Cortot?"

"My name isn't Miss Cortot," her teacher glanced at her, "My name is Michidora Taras, Sailor Neptune of the Original Nine. And you are in danger, Amy Miles."

Amy gaped at her, her mind going into a whirl. _Sailor Neptune? The Original Nine? Her in danger?_

The woman called Sailor Neptune pulled her out the classroom door-then suddenly stopped.

At their left was the teacher who had placed the bomb in the classroom earlier. He held a halberd in his right hand and there was murderous intent in his eyes. He glanced at Amy, who stood frozen in placed, before he looked at Sailor Neptune. His lips curled in a snarl and he raised his weapon. But instead of charging at them his body began to contract and contort.

Amy stared in horror as the human flesh and clothes ripped apart and the figure grew in size, revealing a creature with skin as red as blood. Thick black hair rose over its head like a crown and there were spikes on its shoulders and she could see veins pulsing in its arms.

"What-_What is that_?!" she gasped, now frightened beyond belief.

"A _Bloodskin_," Greg took hold of his staff, "Vicious fighters."

"Greg," Sailor Neptune took out the wand from her back bowtie and a gold crystal blade sprung out, "Take Amy and go. Get to the ship! I'll hold him off."

"Right," Greg grabbed Amy's arm, "Don't take too long!"

"I'll try not to," Amy heard her say as Greg led her away.

Together the two of them went down the stairs, out of the building, through an alleyway, and into a parking lot. The second they were out in the open, Greg suddenly yanked her down. A laser bolt streaked past over their heads and it hit the wall behind them, sending sparks.

Amy screamed as he pulled her behind a hover vehicle. Then he lifted his staff and he uttered a spell. From the tip of the staff a large fireball formed and he shot it high into the air where it exploded into a dozen smaller fireballs. The hidden sniper had to take cover, giving Greg the opportunity he needed. Grabbing Amy's arm again he pulled her to the hover car he and Sailor Neptune had rented earlier.

"Get in! Quick!" he opened the driver's door and shoved her inside.

Amy automatically shifted to the passenger's seat as Greg jumped and placed his staff in the backseat. Then he powered up the engine and they sped away, but not before the sniper took a few more shots at them. Only one found its mark as Greg drove the vehicle out of the driveway and into the street.

"Keep your head down!" he pushed down Amy's shoulder before he turned on his comlink, "Guys, this is Greg! I've got Amy and we're on our way to the ship. Sailor Neptune is covering our escape."

"I think he's following us!" Amy pointed behind them a minute later.

Greg looked in the mirror and saw a speeder closing in from behind, it's rider brandishing a blaster.

"We're being pursued!" he said into comlink again, "We're going to need some help out here!"

* * *

**Michelle knew all about Bloodskins,** but this was the first time she ever faced one in battle. They were renown for their fierceness and were not easy to defeat due to the fact that their bodies had insane regenerative abilities. Even when they decapitated or beheaded Bloodskins could literally grow a new limb or head in a matter of moments. The only way to effectively kill a Bloodskin was to incinerate them once they were disarmed or beheaded, provided of course that one knew a fire spell or had the time or equipment to light a fire.

Peacemakers were capable of performing magic spells but like any magic user spells took time to cast, leaving them vulnerable to enemy laser fire. Michelle knew the Bloodskin had recognized her uniform as a Sailor Scout and that he would never give her the chance to cast a fire spell unless she was able to immobilize him. She took a defensive stance and waited for her opponent to attack.

The Bloodskin spun the halberd over its head then swung the blade towards her waist, aiming for her stomach. She jumped back and watched the blade miss before she swung her crystal blade upwards and to the left, aiming for the arm. But the Bloodskin dodged the attack and brought his blade down in a chopping motion. Michelle blocked it smoothly, her golden crystal blade interacting with the halberd's tip like a blowtorch to metal. The Bloodskin tried to push her down with his strength but she held ground, refusing to bend her knees.

Aggravated, the Bloodskin drew his weapon back and made a trust, but she easily parried it and she quickly struck back with a right chop to the shoulder. The Bloodskin barely blocked her attack and he was forced back. He trust again and this time Michelle guided it away with her blade and attacking again. Her opponent was now taken completely off guard and he tried desperately to fend off her attacks.

Michelle saw her opportunity and slashed upwards and to the left again. The impact nearly knocked the halberd from the Bloodskin's hands and she repeated the attack, this time cutting of the creature's right arm. Before the severed limb holding the weapon even touched the floor Michelle spun around and her opponent's head fell from its shoulders. Before the body even fell Michelle had already put her weapon away.

"_Flame!_" she placed her hands together like she was shooting a gun and summoned her magic powers, "_Fire Soul Ignite!*****_"

Pointing at the fallen body a fireball shot out from her fingertips and struck the decapitated Bloodskin. The fire quickly consumed the body, the severed arm, and the head. The still alive Bloodskin tried to scream, but Michelle paid it no mind. She was already running down the hall, reaching into her into the slit of her front bowtie and pulling out her comlink. Placing it in her ear, she lowered the speaker to her lips.

"Greg? It's me. Where are you?"

"_Sailor Neptune_!" she heard the sounds of laser fire and horns blaring, "_That sniper from yesterday is chasing us! We're approaching the freeway right now! I've already called for help but I can't shake off the sniper! Hurry!_"

"Copy that, I'm on my way. Hang in there!"

Michelle made her way outside. Emergency vehicles had already arrived and there were people everywhere. Making her way through the crowd she looked around for a suitable vehicle and immediately a policeman's speed bike, one that actually used traction wheels instead of being a hover craft. Without hesitating she charge forward and kicked off the police officer seated on it.

"Sorry Officer," she apologized and powered up the bike, "but I need to borrow your vehicle!"

A stunned witnessed watched her speed away and she was gone before the officer realized what had just happened.

* * *

*** Someone will likely ask why Sailor Neptune is using one of Sailor Mar's magic attacks when Sailor Neptune is water based so I'll go ahead and answer right now.**

In my original fanfic I gave the Sailor Scouts the ability to use each others powers instead of just there own. The reason for this was because I wanted to give the Sailor Scouts a bit more realistic portrayal as Magical _Soldiers_ rather than Magical _Girls_. Characters having their abilities and magic powers centered on a single element or such may work well with Magical Girls and superheroes in general, but from a military standpoint and a realistic perspective it makes little sense.

In any combat situation you need to be prepared for anything the enemy will throw at you. Having limited abilities can be fatal. In this case, if Sailor Neptune didn't have the ability to use a fire attack, a Bloodskin's only weakness, she would be in trouble. Granted, she could have just left him there but who's to say he wouldn't come after her after he had healed himself? Better to eliminate him now so you won't have to deal with him later.

I also want to point that in the next chapter Sailor Neptune will be using one of Sailor Venus's spells, the Love Me Chain. This was also something I featured in my original fanfic except I had portrayed it as part of the Sailor Scout's gear rather than a magic spell simply because why wouldn't they have grappling chains to help them get to higher areas or out of sticky situations?

Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	9. Amy's Destiny

**Chapter 7**

Amy's Destiny

Greg had his hands full trying to lose the sniper while also avoiding civilian traffic.

The pursuer had closed in enough for Amy to get a good look. It was a woman, and a Raidark, a humanoid species with pure white skin and distinctive black marks on their faces given to them at birth. Their black hair were just as wild as their clothing, usually consisting black leather outfits with outrageous decorations of white, silver, or gray. Word was that Raidarks were deep worshipers of their Gods on their home planet. They were also ferocious fighters, and it was not uncommon to see them as mercenaries or bounty hunters. Anything with a good sum of money involved.

The Raidark lifted her blaster and starting shooting. The glass of the back window of the hover car shattered and Amy screamed as she ducked.

"Keep your head down!" Greg shouted as he sped up.

Soon they were on the freeway. Greg knew it was risky entering this section endangering so many civilians, but it was risk he had to take. He tried to put as much distance between them and the pursuer as he could.

Despite Greg's warning Amy couldn't resist glancing out the back window. She was frightened but fascinated at the same time at what was happening around her. Greg weaved between vehicles while the Raidark stayed right on their tail, firing her blaster again and again.

For the next few minutes the chase continued like this, then Amy saw something incredible.

From her left a police speed bike come into view. Even at a distance she recognized the sea green hair and realized it was Miss Cortot-no, _Sailor Neptune_. The Raidark was still shooting at them, unaware of the Sailor Scout observing the situation. Then Sailor Neptune gunned her bike to the bed of an empty ramp truck and launched into the air.

Amy stared open mouthed as the speed bike and it's rider spiral around like a bullet. The Raidark finally sensed the danger and snapped her head around to see the Sailor Scout on the speed bike, swinging her crystal sword in an upside down arc. She was surprised for only an instant before she ducked, instinctively lifting her blaster over her head to shield herself.

Sailor Neptune's blade slashed and sparks flew. Her speed bike came around and landed on its wheels on the far left side of the Raidark, who quickly recovered and saw that her blaster had been cut in half. In disgust she flung it away and glared at the Sailor Scout, who glared right back. With a snarl she grabbed her smaller blaster pistol. Sailor Neptune dodged the first two shots, then deflected the next two with her crystal blade. The Raidark had to duck again to avoid the first laser bolt, but then the next one knocked the little blaster right out of her hand.

Now very aggravated, the Raidark pulled out a wicked looking sword of her own as Sailor Neptune closed in on her. Their bikes crashed together and their blades locked. They separated only for an instant before they clashed again, neither giving any quarter.

Amy watched in fascination. The two blades swung back and forth, clashing again and again, only separating to dodge traffic before coming back together again to continue their unusual duel. Neither could find an opening. Then the Raidark pushed Sailor Neptune's speed bike towards the protective barrier of the freeway. Having been taken by surprise, Sailor Neptune could not counter in time and her speed bike came in contact with the barrier. Sparks flew as the Sailor Scout tried to push back, but the Raidark wouldn't relent.

Then Amy saw the Raidark break off at the last second and the police bike disappeared behind a large pillar, erupting in a explosion. She screamed, believing that Sailor Neptune was dead! The Raidark begun closing in on them again, a grim smile of satisfaction on her face. Amy could only stare in horror as the Raidark brought her speeder to the rear end of their hover vehicle. The Raidark then stood on top of her speeder and prepared to jump onto their hover vehicle. Amy tried to warn Greg, but she was so terrified the words wouldn't come out.

The Raidark jumped-but as she did a chain suddenly wrapped around her torso. She looked down in surprise before she was yanked sharply away, the sword spinning out of her hand.

Unknown to Amy Sailor Neptune had energy jumped high into the air just before speed bike crashed into the pillar and had landed on the top of hover tank truck. Seeing that the Raidark about to jump onto the hover car Amy was in she flicked her wrist and her grappling chain shot out to catch her opponent in the midair. Now she yank the chain back, pulling the Raidark away from the hover car, over the cab, and straight towards her. The momentum caused the Raidark's body to twist around and Sailor Neptune saw her opponent's shocked face before her fist connected with it.

There was a loud and sickening crack. The Raidark's head snapped backwards and blood spurted from her mouth. Her body was launched away but Sailor Neptune pulled the chain taunt and yanked her back for another punch to the face. This time her fist connected with the Raidark's right eye socket. When her opponent flew back again Sailor Neptune pulled the chain again, but this time she pulled her in wide arc over her head. As she did she let go of the chain. It disappeared in a million light particles as the Raidark slammed onto the top of the tanker, bounced once, and disappeared over the read end.

With a sigh of relief, Sailor Neptune walked over to where Amy could see her standing just behind the driver's cabin. She tried to wave, but then suddenly screamed when she saw the Raidark run up from behind and kicked the Sailor Scout in the back!

Sailor Neptune went flying forward, luckily landing on top of the cabin instead of the open space in between. Before she had a chance to recover the Raidark was on her. She tried to choke the Sailor Scout to death but was then stunned when Sailor Neptune unexpectedly headbutted her. She was kicked away and Sailor Neptune quickly got to her to her feet, but she had no chance to draw her weapon for the Raidark immediately attacked again.

For several seconds the two engaged in an intense martial arts fight. Both exchanged blows, but neither could take advantage over the other. Then the Raidark managed to switch places between her and the Sailor Scout. When Sailor Neptune attacked the Raidark countered and delivered blow that momentarily stunned her, but it was enough for the Raidark. She wound up her arm and delivered a devastating uppercut to Sailor Neptune's jaw, powerful enough to lift the Sailor Scout right off her feet!

Amy gasped as the Sailor Scout somersault off the tank truck and into the air. Then she saw her catch the handrail with one hand, just in time to prevent herself from falling to certain death. She struggled to hold on, her body being buffeted by the passing air like a flag on a windy day. She tried to get a foothold but her feet kept slipping on the smooth metal surface.

Amy had expected the Raidark to come over and finish her off, instead she saw that the assassin was now ignoring the Sailor Scout and was climbing down the cabin to the driver's door. She opened it and yanked out the startled driver right out. He went crashing onto the surface and rolled out of sight. Slamming the door shut the Raidark took control of the vehicle and it lurched forward, Sailor Neptune still hanging on for dear life.

"Greg!" Amy warned.

"I know," Greg had seen the whole thing happening behind them. It was time to get off the freeway, "Hang on!"

* * *

**When Greg steered the hover** car onto the ramp of at exit the Raidark followed, causing other vehicles to sharply veer away and crash into each other. As the tanker went up its bumper sideswiped the safer barrier.

The upward bounce gave Michelle the momentum she needed to finally get a firm grip on the handrail and pull herself. She managed to climb safely to the top. Then she lay there on her back, taking a moment to catch her breath. But when she turned over and started to stand she suddenly had to lay flat again.

Coming off the exit ramp Greg came across a four street light that was in between a residential and commercial area. Traffic was already going through in the opposite direction and he had to dodge other vehicles. He made it through safely, but then a large cargo truck drove across. The Raidark had no way to avoid it and there was no time to stop. Instead she sped up and ducked at the last second. The tanker plowed through the cargo truck, splitting it right in half. Michelle flattened herself even more as debris went flying over her head.

It was only then she heard the sounds of sirens approaching. Lifting her head she saw three police hover cruisers closing in behind the tanker.

"Police vehicles!" she almost laughed, "Perhaps they'll give us a hand."

"_Stop you vehicle!_" came a voice from one of the cruiser's speakers, "_Pull over this instant!_"

Michelle got to her feet and ran forward, hopping onto the driver's cab. The impact had weakened the windshield enough that she was able to easily crash through it when she flipped down off the roof of the cab, going in feet first. She landed right next to Raidark and the two of them started fighting for control of the tanker.

Outside, the police officers were completely unaware of what was going on inside the cab. Their only goal right now was to stop the tanker before any civilians were hurt. Quickly they positioned their cruisers, one taking each side and the third staying behind as backup. Lowering the windows they took out their blasters and started shooting at the lower portion of the tanker, hoping to slow it down by taking out the hover control box while being careful not to ignite the fuel.

In her struggle against the Sailor Scout the Raidark inadvertently move the steering column to the left and the tanker veered sharply to the side, sideswiping the police cruiser and causing it to fly off the street and into a parking lot where it crash headlong into another hover car and flipped over.

When Michelle caught the Raidark in a headlock her foot accidentally stomped on the brake, causing the tanker to slow down suddenly. The officer driving the police cruiser from behind couldn't react fast enough and the front end of his vehicle smashed into the rear end of the tanker. When it sped up again the cruiser stayed where it was, unable to continue the pursuit.

Only one police cruiser remained as the Raidark finally got herself out of the headlock and kicked the Sailor Scout away. She looked up just in time to see Greg make a sharp right turn. She grabbed the steering column and turned in the same direction. The driver of the remaining police cruiser turned sharply to avoid being hit, but in his haste he veered right onto the sidewalk. Pedestrians scrambled out of the way and the officer found himself heading straight toward the statue of an historic figure. He turned sharply again and the cruiser went through a series of trees, its underside scrapping several objects and damaging the hover control box. As the cruiser burst through the trees the system failed and it plowed through the grass before plunging into the pond.

At that moment, another speeder carrying another Sailor Scout streaked past from the opposite direction.

Back inside the cabin Michelle reached for her wand as she jumped on the Raidark again. However, her opponent was much more experienced than her and she was able to push her away again, this time with much greater force. Her back slammed against the passenger door, her elbow accidentally pressing the unlock button. Michelle's weight caused the door to swing wide open and she nearly toppled onto the street. Her weapon flew out of her hand and it bounced away as her fingers desperately grasp for the door handle. Her legs slid off the slippery passenger seat and she found her herself dangling no more than a yard away from the pavement.

She tried to get back inside by swinging the door back shut, but each time she made an attempt the Raidark would kick it back open. All she could do now was to hold on. Then the door began to sag, unable to take her weight. Frantic, Michelle looked around, trying to find someway to get out of this predicament.

"_Michelle!_"

Startled, she looked over and saw... _Lady Athens riding a speeder! And she was in her Sailor Mercury uniform!_ She nearly cried out with joy!

"Hang in there!" her friend yelled.

Michelle saw her whip out her own wand and which a single energy blast she took out the tanker's hover control box. Then she put her wand away and sped up to where she was right beside Michelle.

"Grab my arm!" Phoebe held it within reach.

Taking a breath, Michelle let go of the door handle and leaped. Her fingers latched onto Phoebe's arm and the older Sailor Scout pulled her up. Michelle swung her leg over the speeder's rear seat and wrapped her arms around her friend's torso as Phoebe gunned the engine. The Raidark, occupied with maintaining control the tanker, saw them speed away before the tanker's hover system failed and the vehicle collapsed on the pavement.

Millions of sparks flew as the tanker slid across the street, the Raidark sitting helplessly along for the ride. The momentum caused the tanker to turn sideways before its bottom struck a curb, hard enough to cause it to flip over.

Over her shoulder Michelle watched as the tanker flipped around three times before settling on its roof. She then saw the Raidark scramble out the destroyed cabin as fuel began to leak, managing to safely limp away before a spark ignited the fuel and the tanker exploded into a huge fireball. Thankfully there were no pedestrians or buildings nearby.

With a huge sigh of relief, she let her head rest on Phoebe's back.

"Thank you," she breathed, "Your timing couldn't have been better."

"You're welcome," Sailor Mercury grinned over her shoulder, "You did really well yourself."

Phoebe brought her speeder up alongside the passenger side of the hover car. She saw Amy's face behind the window. Staring... then frowning as she tried to look closer. Phoebe grinned and turned her head away. Her daughter was about to received the biggest shock of her life. She then signaled Greg to follow her.

* * *

**They brought their vehicles to** an empty parking, a good distance away from the inferno that was burning. Switching off the speeder's engine Phoebe got off and turned to Michelle, who groaning a little and her body seemed stiff.

"You okay?"

"First _real_ beating I've ever taken," Michelle sniffed, "I'll probably be sore for a while."

"Here, hold still," Phoebe held out a hand to Michelle's chest, "_Grace, Heal Thee_."

As the healing spell washed over her, Michelle looked down at the speeder and realized that it was actually a military model disguised to resemble a civilian one.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Borrowed it from one of Greg's friends. Interesting group, they are," Phoebe glanced over to see the young sorcerer step out of the vehicle along with Amy, who was in a daze, "Was Amy hurt in the explosion?"

"No. Greg protected her while I threw out out the bomb. Were there any casualties?"

"Not from what I heard. Your quick thinking saved a lot of lives. Did you find out who hired the bomber?

"No, but whoever it was hired both a male Bloodskin and a female Raidark. I killed the Bloodskin, but the Raidark managed to get away before the tanker exploded."

"She did?" Phoebe completed the spell, "Good, I can track her down and question her then."

Michelle looked at her, "You think that's a good idea?"

"We're past the danger now and we don't have the Botolfs to worry about... _yet_," Phoebe stated, "Besides, I highly doubt that Raidark will try again now that she knows that she's well out of her league. Things have heated up too much so she'll be forced to lay low until things have cooled back down. She no longer has the element of surprise and even if she does plan to make another attempt we'll be long gone before she realizes it. If she's smart she'll be planning to get off the planet instead. I want to find her before she does."

"Um... I'm sorry to interrupt," came Amy's voice, "But can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Smiling mischievously at Michelle, Phoebe turned and approached her daughter.

"Sorry, sweetie. I forgot all about you. Are you okay? You hurt anywhere?"

Amy's jaw drop and Michelle laughed when she saw her stunned expression.

"_Mom?_" for a minute Amy was struck speechless as she looked over her mother, dressed in her Sailor Scout uniform and wearing a big grin on her face. Her uniform was in the same style as Michelle's but different. The skirt and neckerchief were while the bowties much lighter shade of the same color. The tails of the back bowties were much longer and on her shoulders were transparent film shaped like scales, "What... why... how..."

"Really, Amy?" Michelle joked, "You never knew, let alone thought, that your mother was a Sailor Scout herself?"

"I..." Amy looked back and forth between Michelle and her mother, "Y-You're... _a Sailor Scout?_"

"Not just _any_ Sailor Scout, Amy," Greg grinned, "Your mother is one of the Original Nine, the one named Sailor Mercury."

Amy looked her mother again.

"It's true, my dear," Phoebe confirmed.

Amy placed a hand on her head and leaned against the hover car, "This is getting to be too much. This has to be a dream."

"I assure you, it isn't. I've kept this a secret from you all this time. I am Sailor Mercury of the Original Nine. Michelle over there is the one named Sailor Neptune."

Amy stared at her, as if she didn't recognized her mother, "I don't understand."

"I know you don't, but you're going to have to wait a little while for a bigger explanation. Right now I have something to take care of," she turned to Michelle, "Did you see what direction that Raidark went?"

"No, but she was injured after the crash. She couldn't have gotten far."

Phoebe looked up at the city, "I know this area pretty well. There's a bar not far from here, the very kind that attracts the rough ones and is a perfect safe haven for those who need to hide. If she knows this city well enough she'll most likely be there."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No," Phoebe waved her off, "You've done enough for today. Go with Amy and get to the ship. I'll meet you there later. And don't worry. I may have not worn this uniform in a long time, but I'm far from rusty. You think that sword I had on the wall was just there for decoration?"

Michelle remembered the ceremonial sword she had seen in Phoebe's apartment and chuckled, "Good point. Alright, but be careful."

She climbed off while Phoebe climbed back on the speeder.

"I will. _And Michelle..._" Phoebe reached into a compartment and pulled out Michelle's wand. She had caught it when it had fallen from Michelle's fingers, "Next time _try_ not to lose this."

Michelle went red, embarrassed that she had forgotten the most important part of her gear.

"Sorry, Sailor Mercury," she apologized and reached for it, but Phoebe pulled it back.

"This weapon _is your life_," she sternly reminded before handing it over.

"I'll try, Sailor Mercury," Michelle took her wand, noticing that it now had several scratch marks.

Seeing the guilt on her friend's face, Phoebe shook her head and playfully pinched Michelle's cheek. When she switched the engine back on Amy came rushing forward.

"Wait! Mom! Where are you going?"

"I told you, I have something to take care of first," Phoebe looked at her, "Go with Michelle and Greg. You'll be safe with them until I get back."

"But-"

"No buts!" she held up a finger and pinned Amy with a glare, "I know you're very confused right now, Amy, and I promise to explain everything to you, but I need you to be patient and do as I say. I'll be right back."

* * *

**The bar Phoebe had mentioned** was exactly as she had described. It was old yet not exactly run down and it did indeed attract the rough kind. Few questions were raised when someone needed to hide.

This worked out perfectly for the Raidark.

She sat alone in the corner of the bar at a table for two, a large glass of beer held between her hands and looking very disgruntled. Her body ache all over and her right eye had nearly swollen shut. She had not expected to face a Sailor Scout on this job, nor did she expect to be involved in a big chase scene. She had taken this job because she needed the money but she had expected it to be simple, not complicated like this. Seeing how the Sailor Scout and that boy sorcerer were so protective it made her wonder who that girl was.

But that meant very little now. She had attracted too much attention and it was time for her to get off the planet. The problem was how, since she practically had no money to speak of. As she considered her options she suddenly sensed a presence standing before her. Looking up with her one good eye she saw a rough looking stranger glaring down at her. She glared back with her war face. She was in no mood for another fight.

Then the stranger placed a finger on their forehead and the figure's image changed. The Raidark stared as she found herself facing a Sailor Scout, only this was not the young one she had fought against earlier. This one was older and of higher rank when she recognized certain parts of her uniform. She sat perfectly still as the Sailor Scout pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

Placing her hands together on the table Phoebe looked over the Raidark, noticing right away the fingers tightening around the beer glass.

"You fling that at me and I'll make sure your eyes match," she warned.

A tense moment ticked by. She could tell at a glance that she and the Raidark were experienced warriors. A fair match to be sure, but the Raidark was beaten and bruised while the Sailor Scout was not. The Raidark seemed to realized this for she sighed heavily and slumped back in her chair, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I was hired," she admitted.

Phoebe nodded, "I figure as much. Who hired you?"

"You think I would know their name?"

"Yes, you would," Phoebe gave a cold smile, "You Raidarks have a reputation of making sure you know who you're working for. Whatever jobs you take you see to it that you have something to hold against them in case they decide not to pay you."

The Raidark stared, then her lips twisted as she took a sip, "True."

"So who was it?"

"A woman by the name of Drogace."

Phoebe kept herself from blinking, "A _young_ woman? Like a teenage girl?"

The Raidark shook her head, "Around your age, maybe older."

_Mrs. Drogace,_ Phoebe couldn't have been more surprised. This had gotten interesting_._

"And she asked you to do what exactly?" she asked next.

"Get rid of this little girl she claimed had stumbled on family secrets. She was offering good money so I didn't question her about it."

"And how do you know Mrs. Drogace?"

The Raidark shrugged, "This ain't the first time I did some dirty work for her. I met her a few years ago at a space station. I was broke so I came here to see if she had a job for me. The rest you know. Anyway, she didn't care how it was done just as long as it was made to look like an accident."

"Or a terrorist act?" Phoebe's cheek twitched as she thought about those who were nearly killed in the explosion.

The Raidark shook her head, "That wasn't my idea. That was my partner's."

"You mean the Bloodskin?"

"Yeah, him. Mrs. Drogace hired him in addition to me to make sure at least one of us got the job done. We agreed to take turns and I went first. After I failed he came up with a more elaborate plan. I prefer to keep things straight and simple, not... _explosive_ like him. I was only serving as backup in case his plan failed."

Phoebe almost smiled, "You needn't worry about him anymore. My friend took care of him."

"Did she?" the Raidark raised her glass like she was giving a toast, "She's quite the fighter. Consider me impressed. Didn't like the guy anyway."

Phoebe could imagine. Raidarks and Bloodskins have never gotten along well.

"You don't happen to have a recording of your meeting with Mrs. Drogace?"

The Raidark looked up at her curiously, "Yeah, I do. Why?"

She chose her next words carefully, "I'm willing to let you go for two reasons. One is that you give me that recording along with anything else you have on her."

The undamaged eye narrowed, "And the second?"

Phoebe reached into her back bowtie pulled out a handful of Arthuran silver plates, "That you never show your face to me again."

The Raidark eyed the money she placed on the table. Her gaze shifted back and forth between the money and the Sailor Scout. Then she gave a little snort and reached into her pocket.

"Deal," she slid the little hollow pod across the table, "You can keep that. Everything's there. None of it is tampered. It even has some of the previous jobs I did for her. I never did like that woman anyway. Way too selfish for my tastes."

Phoebe switched it on and watched the hologram display the secret meeting between the Raidark, the Bloodskin, and Mrs. Drogace. Satisfied, she put the device away and pushed the money towards the Raidark.

"That's more than enough for you to get you off the planet and away from here," she stood up, "I suggest you go somewhere far away and never come back."

"You don't need to tell me twice," the Raidark picked up one of the plates and nodded approvingly, "Many thanks, Sailor Scout."

* * *

**An half hour later Phoebe** arrived at Docking Bay 78, where the _Theodora Mars_ was waiting. A Bowing G-17 Class All Purpose vessel converted into an adventure's ship, the formally named _Flying Fortress_ stood proud in its hanger.

Phoebe had meet the crew earlier this morning, part of her curious about what Michelle had told her about Sailor Mar's memory being honored. When she saw the ship she discovered what it was and she had been moved to tears.

The G-17 recently had its olive color paint removed and the hull was now a metallic silver with only the tops of the four engine cowls retaining their original color. The wingtips were red and the long wings had a red and purple stripe that were connected in the shape of a V, the very colors Sailor Mars wore and designed to resemble the insignia of the Sparta. The ship's tail, except for the rudder and elevators, were also painted red. And at the top of the vertical stabilizer was a purple circle with a white planetary symbol of the planet Mars.

But the most special part of the ship was located on the nose just beneath the cockpit. Painted in red were the words _Theodora Mars_ with an image of Sailor Mars herself standing in between them drawing back a flaming bow and arrow.

She was truly a beauty, and Phoebe knew her old friend would have liked this very much. The crew had done this as their way of remembering her for saving their lives before her death.

Phoebe brought the speeder to a halt and shut off the engine. She took a moment to admire the ship again before she saw the captain, a Panther by the name of Nero, came down the loading ramp. Dressed in typical clothes on an gun wielding outlaw, only the black fur of his head was exposed as he approached with a relieved smile of his face.

"Hey," he said in a deep voice, "You made it back. And my speeder is still in one piece."

"I told you I'd take good care of it. You got quite a machine here," she grinned as she climbed off, "Is my daughter here?"

"Already on board," he pointed behind him with his thumb, "Along with everyone else. We're all set to go."

"Do you think we'll able to leave? With that explosion they'll have likely shut down all the docks."

"Our adventure's pass should allow us to leave without issue. And besides, I just heard on the news that they just found a burnt body of Bloodskin. They're already suspecting it as a domestic terrorist act and are currently lifting the ban."

"Good, that will make things easier. Let's get going before they change their minds."

Nero turned in the direction of the cockpit and signaled his copilot to start the engines. Then he took his speeder to the doors of the loading bay while Phoebe skipped up the ramp and entered the ship. She made her way the lounge and found Amy, Michelle, and Greg seated there along with an older Qinglong sorcerer named Du Tai, Greg's teacher.

"Welcome aboard, Sailor Mercury," he said, "It's an honor to have you."

"Thank you," she smiled politely.

"Did you find her?" asked Michelle.

"I did," Phoebe pulled out the hollow pod, "and I was in for a surprise. Apparently, Amy, your rival's _mother_ is not very fond of you."

All of them blinked in surprise.

"Wait... _Mrs. Drogace_ was the one behind it?" Greg didn't believe it.

"Apparently so," Phoebe took a seat and showed them the secret meeting as the ship took off. A few minutes later the _Thoedora Mars_ entered hyperspace, leaving behind Arthuran and the Twin Planets.

Afterwards, Amy could only shake her head, "I don't understand. Why would Mrs. Drogace want me dead? I don't even know her!"

"Because she wanted her own daughter, Lucinda, to be on top no matter what and you were in the way," Michelle spat in disgust, "Unbelievable. I'll never understand why people like that would go to such lengths."

"Status," Du Tai responded, "That's all that matters to them."

"Indeed," Phoebe agreed and put away the hollow pod.

"What happened to the Raidark?" Michelle asked.

"I let her go."

"You _what?_"

"Turning her in the authorities would have raised too many questions. Much as I would have liked to turn her in and provide the evidence she gave me it would only complicate matters for us. Don't worry, she won't bother us ever again. I made sure of that."

Michelle looked doubtful, but in the end she shrugged.

"As for Mrs. Drogace," Phoebe went on, "We'll have to deal with her at another time. Right now we need to get to Athena."

"Actually no, not yet," said Michelle.

Phoebe frowned, "What do you mean?"

"When we left our ship to look the other members my friends and I agreed to rendezvous at Meteor 21."

"_Meteor 21?_" repeated Greg, "What's that?"

"It's a secret base hidden inside an asteroid belt," Phoebe explained, "built for the Royal Family in the case of emergency situations," she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "That's actually might be a better idea. With what you told me last night Queen Beryl might try to set up blockades in order to prevent us from reaching Athena. At Meteor 21 we can contact Athena and tell them of our situation. With me there it will help persuade them to send any aide we might need."

"That, along with making sure the the three of us arrive with our quarries before we head to Athena," added Michelle.

"Do you know who they're looking for?"

"No. For sake of secrecy we thought it was best if we stayed in the dark in case we were captured."

"Ah," Phoebe nodded approvingly, "Makes sense."

"I'm sorry," Amy interrupted, "But I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

"It has a lot to do with you," Phoebe moved over to where she could face Amy directly, "It's time I told you the entire truth of who you really are. First, are you familiar with the Fall of Apollonia?"

* * *

_**Botolf**_

Queen Beryl had called forth a war council to discuss the recent turn of events. By now all of Botolf's high ranking officers were gathered in her throne room, including the Four Great Generals.

When she had come into power Queen Beryl had completely changed the look of the throne room. Once it held spectacular balls for the royal family, but now a single note had yet to be played again. The floor, the walls, and the pillars had originally been made with pure white marble, dazzled by beautiful lights and chandeliers. Now the marble had been turned to the deepest black with only beams of light illuminating the floor and the throne itself. The portraits and statues depicting Botolf's previous rulers had all been removed and replaced with terrifying paintings and statues of mythical creatures and giant monsters known across the galaxy.

Before there had been several thrones made for the King, the Queen, and whatever children they might have had. Now only a single throne stood there, a giant hideous creation of unknown origins. Even the officer's chairs were made this way, which made them very uncomfortable to sit it in and not for the usual reasons.

It was said that Queen Beryl done this to strike fear into her subjects and to make it clear that she was now the ruler of Botolf and that she would not be challenged. However, those who had been around for many years knew who she once was. She was originally a powerful sorceress, having come from a powerful and influential family that had mysterious died in a fire when their great mansion suddenly burned to the ground. She was only just entering adulthood at the time.

Then she had become King Hauger's _mistress_.

Shortly after the King's first wife had died from an unexplained illness the King had married the young sorceress and she later gave him a son, who they have not seen or heard or in recent years and Queen Beryl had spoken very little about him.

There had been a great deal of suspicion towards Queen Beryl in the past sixteen years, from the the previous Queen's mysterious death to her becoming the ruler of Botolf. Her methods, her decisions, all were questionable, but not enough to even consider removing her from power. That was her greatest strength, her cunning mind and intelligence. If she had done terrible things, she had done well to hide it and no one was brave enough to question her.

General Jadeite had been the last to arrive, having just returned from the planet Rhodes. Unlike the other commanders the Four Great Generals were required to stand before the Queen since she had declared them to be higher than all other military personnel. Straightening his uniform, Jadeite glanced at the other three Generals standing to his right.

General Nephrite was the tallest of Generals. Standing at an impressive six-foot-two and built with powerful shoulders he was Queen Beryl's leading scientist and weapons designer, responsible for many of Botolf's Armored Battle Machines, or ABMs as they were more commonly known. His long, wavy, auburn hair and her mesmerizing azure blue eyes made him a magnet for many young ladies of the nobility, but he virtually ignored them, showing no interest despite the number of beauties thrown his way.

Jadeite knew that Nephrite had once been married and that his wife had given him a daughter, but they both died several years ago in a tragic accident when Nephrite had been off planet and he had spoken very little about them since then. Instead he devoted his life to both his work and serving Queen Beryl.

Standing next to Nephrite was General Zoisite, the youngest of the Four Great Generals. He was Queen Beryl's spymaster, but very few actually got along with him. He was arrogant, spoiled, egotistic, and he treated everyone like they were below him, even to his fellow Generals. How he became one of the Four Great Generals was beyond Jadeite, but apparently his skills as a spymaster were very valuable. Were it not for her Nephrite would have killed him a long time ago since Zoisite was always finding ways to pester and insult him. It almost actually happened when Zoisite went too far by insulting Nephrite's dead wife and daughter. Kunzite, however, prevented it for fear of enduring Queen Beryl's wrath.

There was also the fact that Zoisite considered himself more feminine than masculine. Jadeite had known him in his younger days when he had been a green cadet in the army, being only a few years older than Zoisite. At that time Zosite had looked exactly like a boy, popular with the girls during grade school. When Jadeite saw him again many years later he been shocked by how much Zoisite had changed. He had grown his orange blonde hair extraordinarily long and he wore it in a ponytail. He was often seen twirling the ending strand around his finger, and he always stood in the way of a woman. The green eyes that before had danced with delight had now turned cold and menacing.

Zoisite was also strongly attracted to Kunzite, which had disturbed a great many in Queen Beryl's court. Jadeite had been told by the others the reason why Zoisite had turned into this and they all agreed not to speak of it for it would only upset Zoisite in the worse way possible. Kunzite was the only one who tolerated Zoisite's strange and arrogant behavior even though he always ignored Zoisite's attempts to flirt with him.

And speaking of which, Jadeite shifted his gaze over to Kunzite, the oldest of the Four Great Generals and the most experienced.

Kunzite was considered a hero among the Botolf people, but unlike the other three he was not native to this planet for his family had originally come from Atlantis, the only human planet of the Paradise Worlds. He was almost as tall as Nephrite and was just well built, his skin deeply tanned and not pale like the Botolfs. His white hair, another significant sign of his foreign birth, fell below his shoulders and his eyes were a cold ice blue. His handsome face, powerful figure, and breathtaking charisma had won the hearts of many young ladies, something that made Zoisite extremely jealous, enough that he would drive them all away.

Despite his heritage, Kunzite had entered the military at an early age and over the years he had risen to become one of Botolf's most promising and decorated officers. His experience and knowledge of military tactics had prompted Queen Beryl to promote him as Supreme Commander of Botolf's arm forces and the leader of the Four Great Generals.

Like many others Jadeite held a great deal of respect towards Kunzite, having heard and read a great deal about him during his time at the military academy. Kunzite had also been a close friend of King Hauger and had even led the Botolf army in their attack on Apollonia sixteen years ago. Jadeite had been promoted as one of the Great Generals at Kunzite's request, apparently needing a executive officer and finding Jadeite to be the most suited for it after reading his career so far. Jadeite had been greatly honored to given such a position. When he first met Kunzite in person he had asked him about Apollonia. But instead of answering the General went silent, his eyes carrying a distant look inside. Jadeite had not asked him about it since then.

The sound of a gong brought everyone to attention. It was like the sound of doom arriving. Then from their right Queen Beryl entered the throne room, her crystal ball on its pillar floating right behind her along with a servant.

She was dressed in her usual deep violet gown, cut in the middle to reveal the generous swell of her bosom. Her long red hair flowed freely down her back like a waterfall. She made her way to her throne, but instead of sitting down she turned and her ruby gaze scanned every single officer in the room. Jadeite could sense that several of them felt a chill go down their spine. All held their breath and as her gaze shifted back and forth. When she finally sat they almost blew it out in relief.

"_Be seated_," she smoothly ordered.

And all of them scrambled to do so while the Four Great Generals remaining where they were.

"As you are aware," she began to address, "I have been giving certain orders for our forces without any proper explanation. I will now reveal to you why I have. Three days ago, I received a report from General Jadeite that his soldiers had suddenly encountered three Peacemakers on one of the Rogue Planets. Only these were not your average Peacemakers. They were _three_ of the Original Nine Sailor Scout of Lunaria. Despite our best efforts most of the Nine Families were able to escape the destruction of Apollonia."

The room went silent at the reveal of this information.

"From the colors they wore they were Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto," she continued, "They managed to escape the planet on a smuggler's vessel but our warships were able to damage it before it entered hyperspace. One of our ships then managed to catch up with it after it was forced out of hyperspace due to the damage it sustained. Unfortunately, the crew scuttled the ship before it could be boarded. However, our ship was able to detect three hyperspace trails heading in three different directions. After General Jadeite reported this to me I suspected that the three Sailor Scouts were trying to find other members of the Original Nine and I ordered our fleet to spread out and set up blockades while I sent General Zoisite's agents with orders to find and eliminate the remaining Original Nine."

At this Zoisite smiled both proudly and arrogantly.

"General Jadeite managed to trace one of the trails all the way to the former Lunarian colony, the planet Rhodes," Queen Beryl brought her crystal ball over and waved a hand, "One of our spies managed to capture this image."

Displayed before them was an image of a teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"The coloring may be different but the face is unmistakable. The girl you see here in Princess Serenity, Queen Sophia's youngest child and the only one to have survived the attack of Apollonia."

A great shock went around the room.

"If it is proof you looking for you should know that despite General Jadeite's best efforts the Princess escaped. Rather easily, I might add, for she was protected by Lunarian forces, who were revealed to be the Palace Guard and members of Apollo's Regiment, the very forces of the Moon Kingdom itself. They had planned the Princess's escape for many years and were able to counter each of our attempts to capture her. But, all is not lost, for after this picture was taken our spy managed to infiltrate her ship. Once he sabotages it and her ship is forced land at the nearest planet he will signal us and our forces can move in to capture her. It is imperative, my good Generals and Admirals, that Princess Serenity never reaches Athena. For her to become the one named Sailor Moon would be catastrophic for us."

"If I may, Your Majesty," spoke an admiral, "But should we really be wasting our time hunting down a mere child?"

Jadeite was familiar with the fact that not all of them were supportive of the war against Lunaria.

"That question clearly shows you know nothing of the Original Nine," Nephrite spoke over his shoulder.

"Indeed," Zoisite smirked, toying with his hair again, "Although I could say the same for you since you never faced one before."

Nephrite glared at him, "And you have?"

"Regardless," Kunzite quickly interrupted, "Nephrite makes a good point," he ignored Zoisite's pout, "Now that the Princess has reappeared we must not underestimate her once should she become the one named Sailor Moon. History has shown time and again of Lunarian Princesses becoming great leaders and then even greater Queens through the power of Sailor Moon."

"You should pay attention to your history more, _Admiral_," Queen Beryl spoke coldly to the admiral in question, who quieted sat down without another word.

"How should we go about this, You Majesty?" asked Kunzite, "The remaining children of the Original could be anywhere the galaxy. Finding them will not be easy, and their protectors will fight to the death to prevent them from being captured."

"You speak the truth, Kunzite," Queen Beryl's eyes gleamed, "which is why I have sought out the aide of one who is well familiar with the Original Nine. One of ours, in fact, before she left us for Yankaria. You may have heard of her as the Red Baroness."

Everyone in the room froze. There was not a single person who was not familiar with the Red Baroness, even though she had been known under a different name back then. Once a servant of Queen Beryl until she had openly defied her, the only one ever to do so, and had left under her power. Power that Queen Beryl had given her.

"_The Red Baroness_, You Majesty?" even Kunzite sounded shocked, "The Right Hand of the Prime Director?"

"Yes," Queen Beryl suddenly grinned, "And I am happy to announce that she is already here."

As if on cue, a servant announced the arrival of the Red Baroness and Queen Beryl gave the order to allow entrance. All turned as the great door opened.

The light outside cast a giant shadow through the hall of the throne room, one that reached all the way to the feet of the Four Great Generals. Then the figure began walking towards the throne and all watched with held breath and rapidly beating hearts.

Jadeite had only heard stories about the Red Baroness and her fearsome reputation as a commander. In other places of the galaxy she known as the _Bloody_ Baroness because of the brutal tactics she had in Yankaria's war against crime lords, terrorists, and other secret organizations. As she stepped closer he saw the reason why she was named as such.

She was dressed entirely in red, her gown cut in elegant Yankarian fashion. What was more extraordinary was her hair. It was the same exact color as her gown, extremely long with a single braid wrapped around the back of her head. She carried a crystal blade wand at her hip and she was extremely tall, taller than Nephrite. Her face was very pale, but her most frightening feature was her eyes. They were a pair of amethyst orbs that seemed to see everything and could stare into the deepest depths on one's soul. A single look into those eyes was enough to make even the bravest person in the galaxy tremble in fear.

The powerful aura surrounding her was felt by all, and the Four Great Generals found themselves stepping aside. She stopped when she stood between Zoisite and Nephrite and she looked up at her former master for the first time in many years.

"_Queen Beryl_," she spoke in a deep cold voice, not even trying to hide the contempt in her eyes.

But Queen Beryl only smiled and said, "Welcome back, _Lady Kaolinite_."


	10. Jasmine Moon

**I like to share a message to everyone who is effected by the epidemic going on around the world.**

**Be strong and stay positive. We've had epidemics before and we got through every single one of them. Don't let the media get to you with their all their negativity, that's what they always do because that's how they make their money. Be aware, but don't let fear get the better of you. Pay attention to what's going around you, wash your hands every chance you get, and keep your distance from others. Keep yourself positive by playing games, watching movies, reading and sharing stories, etc. Share this one with your friends if you think it will make them happy. ****We'll get through this. We have before and we will again. Other than that, enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Jasmine Moon

Kunzite was in complete shock, for he was one of the few who knew Lady Kaolinite personally. After the fallout between them many years ago he was convinced that she would never serve Queen Beryl again. Whatever the Queen had said to Kaolinite when she contacted Yankaria must have been significant enough to warrant her return. How long she would stay was now the question.

Before she had even been given the name Lady Kaolinite she had been another of Queen Beryl's agents, a newly added one as he recalled. She had played a crucial role in the fall of Apollonia and had very nearly died from it. After accomplishing her mission she had engaged in a fierce duel against a Sailor Scout who left her to die after it was over. Kunzite's men found her shortly afterwards, her body crushed beneath some fallen pillars. By some miracle they were able to bring her broken body to Queen Beryl's ship. Her life was saved, but it had come at a great cost.

Knowing that she couldn't return to who she once was she pledged her allegiance to Queen Beryl, who gave her a new name, _Lady Kaolinite_. It was widely believed by many that she was a distant relative to Queen Beryl, a by blow of her family, since they looked very much alike, but Kunzite knew only a _very _small part of that was actually true.

After Lady Kaolinite made her first appearance in the then newly crowned Queen Beryl's court she was immediately declared the Supreme Commander of the Botolf forces with Kunzite serving as her second in command. Her first task was to demolishing the remaining Lunarian forces. She had done the this _almost _flawlessly, destroying several Lunarian fleets and taking over entire planets. Almost was the key word here for there was growing tension between Kaolinite and Queen Beryl.

For two years the two had been at odds with each other. Kaolinite had preferred to do things her own way while Queen Beryl kept forcing her to follow her own orders to the letter. The amount of incompetent officers Kaolinite had to constantly deal with also added to the tension. It then escalated when an officer under Kaolinite's command was killed due to a reckless decision by Queen Beryl.

Kunzite remembered that day like it was yesterday. At that time it was just him and Nephrite as the Great Generals. He had been standing in this exact same place when Lady Kaolinite burst into the throne, her pale face filled with such fury that everyone present quickly scrambled to get as far away from her as possible. She had march straight up the throne and demanded to know why one of her men had died such a pointless death.

When Queen Beryl gave a less than sympathetic answer, Lady Kaolinite did the unthinkable by striking the Queen, hard enough to knock her right off the throne. After the sounds of shocked gasps and shouts died down Kaolinite declared that she was no longer Queen Beryl's servant and turned to walk away. When the Queen tried to stop her Kaolinite casually deflected the spell she'd cast at her back toward her, deliberately missing by only a few inches. Kaolinite had then stared at the Queen, daring her to try and stop her again. When Queen Beryl made no move Kaolinite made her way out of the throne room and she left Botolf behind.

The event was kept silent, Queen Beryl had made every witness swear secrecy under the pain of death in order to avoid public humiliation among the Botolf people. For Kunzite though, it had been a remarkable event. He, along with several others, had his own distaste towards Queen Beryl and was secretly happy she had been called out for her actions. The event had taught Queen Beryl a great lesson, for ever since then she had been careful when making her decisions.

It was not long after the event that they began hearing stories about Lady Kaolinite's service to the Prime Director of Yankaria and how she became known as the Red Baroness. Kunzite could hardly fault her for going for offering her services to their ally, for their military might was far superior to Botolf's due to their greater emphasis on proper training and discipline. He had been amazed at her hidden compassion for those under her command, seeing how she little to no mercy she showed towards her enemies.

Then again, she had very little tolerance towards those who were cowardly, dishonest, and incompetent. She would often punish those severely who failed to do their tasks properly or tried to shift the blame away from them. The Prime Director allowed her to enforce this policy of hers after she was declared as his Right Hand, and through it she quickly obtained a fearsome reputation within the Yankarian war machine.

Seeing her here now, Lady Kaolinite had not changed much. She was definitely older, more experienced, and wiser. Yet she was still every bit as deadly as he remembered. While they weren't exactly friends, the two of them had gotten along well enough to work together. Kunzite had considered going with her when she left, but his loyalty was to Botolf and he would not abandon his duty or his home planet.

"You look well," Queen Beryl said to Kaolinite, bringing Kunzite out of his thoughts, "I trust you've kept yourself probably healed?"

"Naturally," she returned sarcastically, "The only thing I am grateful to you for. On the other hand, you seem to be... _uneasy__,_ Your Majesty."

"Agitated would be a better term," the Queen smoothly replied back, "A great many things have been happening lately that has raised concern."

"_Concern_, you say? For Botolf? Or for you alone?"

The tension was still there and it could be felt by all as the two women glared at each other. Even after all these years Kaolinite still openly despised Queen Beryl. But Kunzite knew that the Queen wouldn't take any action against her for if she did she would have to answer directly to the Prime Director.

"Should I remind you, _Lady Kaolinite_, the reason why I requested your presence?" Queen Beryl said bitterly.

"_My apologies_, Your Majesty," Kaolinite wasn't fazed one bit, "You do seem to have painted yourself into... _quite a corner._"

It was getting to be too much, everyone inside the room fully expected a fight to break out between the two very soon.

"How dare you speak to Queen Beryl that way!" yelled Zoisite, startling all, "You should show proper respect to your betters!"

Kaolinite turned her head slightly towards him, seeing him only out of the corner of her eye, "And who exactly are you?"

"I am Zoisite!" the young man proudly replied before anyone else could speak, "One of the Four Great Generals and Queen Beryl's spymaster!"

Kaolinite looked away unimpressed, declaring, "In other words, another lackey with more hair than wit on his head. Someone who is more interested in gaining his master's favor than doing his given task properly."

Zoisite went red, causing Kunzite to quickly lay a hand on his shoulder. When the younger general looked at him he shook his head rapidly as a warning. Zoisite angrily shrugged off his hand but said nothing else.

"Control yourself, Zoisite," said Queen Beryl, "This is no time for bickering."

"Indeed," Kaolinite met the Queen's eyes again, "What exactly happened on the planet Rhodes?"

"If I may," Jadeite stepped forward, "I can give you the full report."

The tension died down a little as Jadeite explained what had happened on Rhodes. But when he was finished, Kaolinite looked at Queen Beryl almost as if she had been told a poor joke.

"You honestly did not anticipate that the the Lunarians would take great steps to ensure the Princess's escape?" she sounded like she wanted to laugh.

"We did not even she was there until by accident," Jadeite said in his defense.

"Despite knowing that Rhodes was a Lunarian colony and even after reinforcements were sent?" Kaolinite snorted, "So much for Botolf efficiency."

The insult was a slap to the face to everyone in the room. Even Queen Beryl looked appalled.

"This is the reason why I left Botolf," Kaolinite went on to say, "The lack of efficiency and the amount of incompetence. Had you not been so careless and had you allowed me to take matters in my own hands you would not be facing this problem, Queen Beryl. I am saddened to see that Botolf is still filled with bumbling fools who are desperate to seek glory while fighting each other to win your favor."

"Such insolence!" Zoisite screamed again and he stepped closer, stabbing the tall woman's arm with his finger, "You have no right insult us like that! The _Red Baroness_. Ha! More like the _Red Fool!_ Doing whatever she pleases without a single care and saying whatever she likes without having to answer for it!"

This time Kaolinite slowly turned her head all the way to Zoisite, looking down at him with eyes that held a _very_ dangerous glint.

Kunzite instantly become alarmed. He had seen that look only once before and her remembered vividly the last time some fool had the audacity to insult her like that.

"_Zoisite_," he tried to warn, but younger man ignored him and continued with his prattling.

"Just how did you win the Prime Director's favor anyway? With your charms?" Zoisite smirked, "Couldn't have been very appealing, you being a giant and all. Why, I couldn't even imagine why any man would be-_Aaack!"_

Kaolinite's hand shot out and the next thing everyone knew she had Zoisite by the throat, lifting him effortlessly into the air with only one hand. Her long fingers squeezed and the General clutched desperately at her arm, choking and gagging as his booted feet thrashed about aimlessly.

"You are _testing_ my patience, General Zoisite," she coldly warned, "_and that is very dangerous for you_."

"Enough," waved Queen Beryl, "Release him, Kaolinite."

"As you wish."

She let go and Zoisite collapsed on the floor. Kunzite leaned down to help the younger general's as Zoisite coughed and wheezed. The Red Baroness ignored the pathetic life form at her feet and turned her attention back to Queen Beryl.

"We are wasting time," she bluntly stated.

"I agree," Queen Beryl looked down at Zoisite's pitiful figure, "Zoisite, Lady Kaolinite is my guest... _and_ our ally. You will treat her with respect. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes..." Zoisite gasped, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Queen Beryl turned her gaze back to Kaolinite, "Please forgive Zoisite for his rudeness. He has a bad habit of speaking without thought. Getting back to the matter at hand, I do need your help. If word gets out that Sailor Moon has returned, it will-"

"That is not my concern, Queen Beryl."

Queen Beryl flinched as though Kaolinite had slapped her, then her eyes turned furious.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"I did not come here to listen to you grovel, Your Majesty," Kaolinite shot back, "I am only interested in the Sailor Scout who left me to die at Apollonia. Before I left Yankaria I informed the Prime Director of what you had told me and my reason for returning to Botolf. _Temporarily_. I will help you, but the Prime Director asked me to inform you that will receive no aid from Yankaria even if you request it. If you wish to protest you may speak with him personally. If you still wish for my help, I suggest that you remain quiet while I lay out my two requests."

This time Queen did gap at her. For the first time she looked thoroughly shocked. No had ever spoke to her this way or made such demands. Then her teeth clenched, her hands turned into fists, and her body trembled with rage.

The Four Generals-Zoisite having now recovered and was back on his feet-couldn't help but shift back a step. Behind them the other officers leaned away in their chairs, ready to sprint for the door.

By some miracle Queen Beryl managed to control herself.

"Very well," she grounded out, "What are your requests?"

Kaolinite had remained impassive, "First, the entire use of the Botolf armed forces, including a ship of my own."

"Granted," Queen Beryl agreed without hesitation, "And the second?"

"The use of the _Fortress Metallia_."

Queen Beryl stared at her, startled, "You want to use _my personal_ starship? Why?"

"The _Fortress Metallia_ is well known across the galaxy. It is perfectly suited for the task of capturing the one named Sailor Moon. If Princess Serenity lives up to the name, she will fall right into my trap."

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Queen Beryl glared at her, "I assume you have some sort of plan?"

"I do indeed," Kaolinite gave a chilling smile, "One that I've already set in motion."

"Have you now?" Queen Beryl didn't look convinced, "Explain."

"Before I boarded my ship for Botolf I sent one of my own agents to the Allied World of Cardana to see if one of the Original Nine was hiding there based on the personal knowledge I have of her. It was a hunch but it turned out to be fruitful. Just before I came down here, my agent contacted me and sent me image of a girl who bore a striking resemblance to the description I gave him. Since Botolf is at war with Cardana along with Lunaria, I will go and capture her, bring her to the _Fortress Metallia_, and then send a message to Princess Serenity to surrender herself if she wants to save her fellow Sailor Scout."

Queen Beryl took a moment to go over Kaolinite's plan, "And what makes you think she will simply comply with that?"

"As I mentioned before, if she is to live up to the name she will not turn her back on a friend, especially if it's a fellow member of the Original Nine. She will simply have no choice. And if I'm fortunate enough, I will have _two_ Sailor Scouts for her to rescue instead of just one."

At this Queen Beryl raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Sailor Uranus went to Rhodes to find the one named Sailor Moon, correct? We know that she was not accompanied by the other two, Sailor Neptune and Pluto. This means that those three Sailor Scouts are out searching for the other members of the Original Nine to bring safely to Athena before they were found by your forces. Sailor Uranus already succeeded in this, but the other two haven't just yet. If either of them have knowledge that she is there, then one of them will be seeking the Sailor Scout hiding on Cardana. Depending on the time I arrive with my forces, I will have captured them both."

Kaolinite stood to her full height and declared, "Either way, I will succeed in bringing you the one named Sailor Moon... while having my revenge against the Sailor Scout Luna Novarus."

* * *

**During the time Sailor Neptune** had reunited to Lady Phoebe Athens, Serena, Luna, and her friends were enjoying lunch's in the _Delilah_'s mess hall when the starship suddenly shuddered violently, enough to make everyone bounce, rattle the dishes, and cause food and drink to spill. Then they heard the engines power down and the ship slowed to a crawl.

Luna ordered everyone to remain where they were before she dashed over to the bridge. Amara was already there checking the systems while Lieutenant Vasilatos spoke over the intercom.

"What happened?"

"The hyperdrive suddenly failed," Amara explained, "We don't know why yet."

"I can't tell if it's damaged," came the engineer's voice on the intercom, "I won't know for sure until we set her down so I can take a closer look."

"Can you patch it up?" asked Vasilatos, "Enough to reach Allied Space?"

"I could try, but it would be really risky. Without knowing what caused the failure we could end up losing power entirely, making us dead is space."

Vasilatos cursed and he glanced at the star charts displayed on Amara's console, "We're still a good three hours away from Athena!"

"Could we fly under normal power?" asked Luna.

"It would take too long, and if we run into any Botolf patrol we'll have no chance of escape."

"At least we're not in any system controlled by the Botolfs," Amara stated, "Fortunately for us we're in neutral territory."

"We'll have to land somewhere and make repairs then," Luna leaned over Amara's shoulder, "What system are we in?"

"The Utes System."

"Utes System..." Luna went over her memory of the system, "There's practically nothing here except..."

"_Jasmine Moon,_" finished Amara.

Vasilatos's eyed widened, "You sure you want to go there? You know what Jasmine Moon is like."

"We don't have a choice," Luna firmly stated, "Without the hyperdrive we're too vulnerable."

"If we can't get it repaired we either have to buy a new one, buy a new ship, or hire someone to take us to Athena," said Amara.

"We got enough money with for us to do that if necessary," Vasilatos reluctantly replied. Clearly he would would be disappointed if they had to leave the _Delilah_ behind.

Luna patted Amara's shoulder, "Set a course for Jasmine Moon while I'll go back and explain to everyone."

"Heh," Vasilatos altered course, "the captain is not going to like this."

It turned out to be true. When Luna reported the situation to the others and revealed the plan to go Jasmine Moon for repairs, it was met with mixed reactions. Serena, Molly, and Melvin were excited. However, Isobellas became very worried while Keith was outraged.

"_Absolutely not_!" he protested, pointing at Serena, "You can't take the Princess there! Jasmine Moon may look pretty on the outside but behind its doors are the worst creatures imaginable, never mind the casinos! It has gang lords, slave owners and traders, smugglers, thieves, and every other criminal you can think of! Oh, and did I mention it's also a major gathering place for bounty hunters? It's a haven for the black market! Do you have any idea what will happen if anyone finds out that Serena's a princess?"

"It would be no different than if we landed on a planet controlled by the Botolfs," Luna quietly countered, "Except the people of Jasmine Moon don't know that she's a princess and they won't looking for her, which gives us the advantage."

"I have to agree with Keith on this," said Isobellas, "Jasmine Moon will be far more dangerous than any planet controlled by the Botolfs. Couldn't we just land somewhere and hide until repairs are complete?"

Luna shook her head, "We don't know what caused the hyperdrive to fail and if there's been serious damage we'll have to land at a space port to buy parts and make repairs, or in the worst case scenario find another ship. We're still far from Allied Space and there could be Botolf patrols hovering around as we speak. I understand your concern, I don't like it either, but Jasmine Moon is the last place they'll think to look. As long as we don't do anything to attract attention we'll be fine."

She patiently waited as Keith and Isobellas struggled to find a counter argument, but in the end they had to give up.

"All right, Luna," Keith sighed heavily, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

**A short time later the **_Delilah_ arrived at Jasmine Moon, a satellite orbiting a gas giant planet. But when they did, the two pilots saw something that left them completely took them by surprise. Amara immediately got on the intercom.

"Luna, get up here quick! You need to see this."

In ten seconds Luna was inside the control room, with Keith right at her heels.

"What is it?" she frowned when she saw the pilots' bewilderment.

"Out there," Amara pointed out the front glass, "See for yourselves."

Luna and Keith stepped over to where they stood behind their chairs. When they looked, they were just as surprised.

"The Yankarian _banner?_" Luna seriously didn't believe what she was seeing.

Between two pillars was giant holographic image of the Yankarian flag, a navy blue banner with with several white lines, one part shaped like an an H with a Y in the middle and two thick bars on the top and bottom of the combined letters.

"Along with several Yankarian ships, mostly merchants and a few patrol ships," Keith observed, "And there's a great number of private luxury vessels."

"More than you usually see here," Luna leaned over Amara's shoulder, "Are we at the right place?"

"The coordinates are correct," confirmed Amara after she checked it over, "This is Jasmine Moon."

Luna looked out the bridge again, "I don't remember it being a Yankarian colony. This is well outside of their borders."

"Well, to be fair," Amara reminded them all, "we've been in hiding for the past sixteen years, secluded from the rest of the galaxy. A lot can happen in that time."

"True," Luna hadn't thought of that, "Things have definitely changed."

"Should we turn back?" Keith sounded hopeful, but before anyone could answer they were hailed and the gentle voice of a woman came on.

"_We have you on our scope. Please identify yourself_."

"Too late for that now," Vasilatos cleared his throat and opened the channel, "This is the _Delilah_. We were on our way here when our hyperdrive suddenly failed without warning. We don't know if we've suffered any damage to our engines. We request permission to dock immediately so can assess the damage and make repairs before we make our trip back home."

"_One moment please_," everyone held their breath, "_Permission granted. Please proceed to Docking Bay 42. Repair CAMs will be in place to provide you with any assistance you need. Welcome to Jasmine Moon. Enjoy your stay._"

"Docking Bay 42 confirmed, thank you," Vasilatos turned to the others, amazed as they were, "That was easy."

Keith wasn't convinced, "We could be walking into a trap."

"I don't think so," said Amara.

Keith frowned at her as Vasilatos guided the ship to the docks, "What makes you say that?"

"When my friends and I first left Qinglong we did try to get up to date on the current events around the galaxy. Jasmine Moon being under Yankarian control might actually work in our favor. For one, we're not at war with the Yanks."

"That could change in an instant!" Keith snorted.

"Let me finish!" Amara snapped.

"People, please," Luna gave a warning glance to them both, "Continue, Amara."

"As I was saying," Sailor Uranus glared at Keith, "Lunaria is not at war with Yankaria. Secondly, believe it or not, Botolf came under a great deal of criticism after the fall of Apollonia. Botolf is their ally but the Yanks haven't provided them with any aid these past sixteen years. In fact, the Prime Director himself has recently prevented Botolf from expanding any further than they already have. Apparently he doesn't trust Queen Beryl one bit."

"Perhaps for good reason," Luna said thoughtfully, "You know, I can actually believe this."

"How?" Keith protested again, "The Yanks have always been our enemy. We've fought multiple wars against them. Why wouldn't they helping their ally?"

"Because despite being enemies we've always respected each other, and so did Botolf," Luna reminded him, "Queen Beryl, on the other hand, has pretty much openly admitted how much she despises Lunaria, especially after that speech she gave when she took over as Queen. No one really knows anything about her. In fact, I don't think even her own people do. That may be why the Prime Director is keeping a close eye on her because she may have far bigger plans than we realize."

Keith stared at her, the realization dawning on his face, "You think she's trying to carve her own empire?"

Luna nodded grimly, "That would be my guess, one that isn't part of the Union or the Alliance."

"But surely her own people would never go along with that! The Botolfs would revolt the moment she suggested such a thing. And even if she did manage to take control of the people through some kind sorcery, she'd never be able to defeat the Yankarian war machine."

"I would agree, but remember what happened at Croton? We still don't know what caused that catastrophe. Who's to say that Queen Beryl didn't have a hand in that? Who's to say that she doesn't have some kind of secret weapon? One that she could use against Yankaria?"

A cold chill went around the bridge.

"Luna's right," said Amara, "We need to find out what exactly is going on in the galaxy or we'll be going in blind. Once we make repairs we can then..."

She suddenly started laughing and slapped her forehead.

"What's so funny?" Luna frowned at her.

"I just remembered," Amara chuckled, "We were suppose to meet at Meteor 21 after we found the others."

"Meteor 21?" Keith blinked in surprise, "Why there?"

"To regroup and to get in contact with Athena should we need any help."

"How come you just remembered just now?" asked Luna.

Amara shrugged, "With everything that happened at Rhodes I honestly just forgot."

"Meteor 21 actually might a better place to go," said Vasilatos, "Like you said, we're going in blind right now."

"I agree," Luna saw the dock approaching, "Once we land let's pretend to be a noble Yankarian family again. The repairs might take a long time after all and since Jasmine Moon is a resort let's try to enjoy ourselves while we can."

* * *

**The moment they landed they** immediately began their masquerade again as they did on Rhodes, but this time they added Keith and Isobellas as a family traveling with them with Melvin acting as their son and Molly and her mother acting as relatives so they could stay close together. After putting on Yankarian clothes and putting their luggage in a large transport, a CAM gave them guidance to a grand hotel that was suitable and close to the space docks. The crew of the _Delilah_ stayed behind while the group made their way into the city.

It was already nighttime at Jasmine Moon and the streets were filled with traffic, slowing their progress to a crawl. Serena, her two friends, and Sammy took this as an opportunity to enjoy the sights. They were all ecstatic as they pointed and stared at all of the different buildings, landmarks, and signs that were all lit and displayed in many different ways, from various kinds of light to spectacular types of decorations. Luna herself, however, was observing all the people going up and down the streets.

"It's definitely different here," she said in amazement, "I've never seen this much... _joy_ in a place like this. Before it was only adults who came to these areas, for it was considered too dangerous for children. Now you see entire families walking around. Back then everyone was cautious, now they're all smiling with glee. When I first came here I already knew all of the stories about Jasmine Moon and it was nothing like this."

Serena looked at her, "You've been here before?"

"Once... with your mother," when Serena frowned she explained, "It was when I was still her apprentice. Several years before you were born a very young Cardanan princess was kidnapped by a rogue Warlock. She brought the girl here, sending a message to Queen Sophia to come alone and to face her in battle. This Warlock was a long time and extremely bitter adversary of your mother's. There was a long history between them and they hated each other deeply. The final fight to the death between them was inevitable. And so we arrived and Queen Sophia went in by herself while I, the King of Cardana, and the rest stayed behind with the ship."

She looked out the window again, remembering that one particular day.

"It was on a night just like this, only not as giddy as you see. It was over an hour before she returned, holding the little princess in her arms," Luna sighed and shook her head, "It must have been a long and very brutal battle, for her uniform was in tatters, her hair was completely disheveled, and she was bloodied and bruised all over. And yet, she stood there smiling like she always did as the little princess was reunited with her father. When I approached her there was this distant look in her eyes, but she only grinned at me and rubbed my head. She assured me that she was fine and we returned home."

Everyone had been quietly listening to her story. Serena went into deep thought. This was the first time she had heard about her deceased mother as a Sailor Scout.

"Was she good?" she asked, "As the one named Sailor Moon?"

"She lived up to the name," was all that Luna said.

Serena said no more and turned her attention back outside. She remembered the conversation she had with Amara back on Rhodes after she was told of her true identity. Could she really live up to the title if she accepted her fate? _Could she lead an entire kingdom to victory?_ That was the question Amara had said to her, and the one she found herself repeating again and again.

* * *

**DJ Coolidge sat alone at** his place in the underground bar, subconsciously spinning a holopod around with his finger while he waited for his next customer to show up whenever they decided. Several more holopods sat next his arm laying on the table.

He hated this place, hated the way his life was now. Six years ago he had been the owner of the biggest and fanciest casinos on Jasmine Moon. He also had his own private business conducted behind close doors.

Back then he had it all. Fancy clothes, expensive jewelry, stylish rides, a luxurious private starship, the finest food, the most exotic drinks, and beautiful females of every specie from every corner of the galaxy. He was the master of his own kingdom, one of many on Jasmine Moon. He could whatever he pleased and have whatever he desired. There was no law out there that could stop him.

At least that's how it was, until that cursed woman in red came with her little private army and everything changed.

Within days of her arrival she had destroyed the crime ring that for many centuries had controlled the entirety Jasmine Moon. It had caught them completely off guard. They all knew who she was but they never imagine she would come here. She had shown the people, the very people they had ruled over for so many years, their true colors. Some did try to flee, but were quickly captured. By the time it was over, the Yankarians had taken over Jasmine Moon and had freed the people from slavery.

_Freed them, ha!_ Coolidge nearly slammed his fist on the table. What good was freedom when you didn't have money? Money controlled everything! It should never used by those who don't how to use it properly!

He had been one of the few to escape that woman's wrath, but he was trapped Jasmine Moon. He honestly wished he wasn't. In six years the city had been transformed from a gambler's paradise to a giant theme park! What a joke! It made him want to vomit every time he stepped out onto the street. All those rich parents throwing their money away for their little brats!

He had lost everything. His casino had been turned into a hybrid of an arcade center and a hotel. That had hurt his pride more than anything. Now he was stuck giving these stupid holopods to these worthless bounty hunters, the only thing the old Jasmine Moon had left.

One day he would get it back. One day he would get his casino and his revenge. One day he would leave he would leave this stinking bar and he would no longer have to wear these filthy clothes.

A presence before him got his attention, relieving him from his misery. He looked up and opened his mouth to speak-then he scowled.

"What are you doing here boy? This ain't no place for you. Go back to your mommy and daddy! I'm expecting someone."

The boy before him only grinned before he eased the big sack his carried off his shoulder. He dropped it on the table, the momentum causing the bag to open and spill its contents. DJ's eyes went wide as he saw hundreds of bars and coins of Lunarian currency spill before him like a flood tide. Around him, he sensed several bounty hunters turning towards them, they attention drawn by the sound of money.

"What this?" his irritation was gone, replaced with curiosity.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I know all about you, Mr. Coolidge. About the tragedy you suffered after the Red Baroness came."

DJ's cheek twitched, "Yeah? What about it?"

"How would like to get your casino back?"

He stared at him, unable to believe his words. This was exactly what he wanted! What he had been waiting for!

He looked at the money displayed before him. There was more than enough there to not only buy back his casino, but to also start his own criminal empire. However... he brought his gaze back to the boy. _There was always a catch._

"Okay, kid, you got me interested. What's the deal?"

"Nothing major. I just need you," he waved to everyone around them, "to make an announcement for me."

* * *

**They finally arrived at their** hotel after nearly a hour of slogging through traffic. The lobby was crowded to the brim as they came in, a groom pushing their luggage on a brass cart. Serena noticed there was great number of teenagers, mostly girls.

"Something definitely going on," she said aloud, almost having to yell over the noise.

"I know," Molly agreed, "I wonder what all the excitement's about."

At Luna's insistence the three families were checked into one big suite that fairly close to ground level.

"You know what?" Amara looked around the lobby, "I think I'm going to stay down a bit and see what information I can wring out. I'll meet you in the suite later."

Luna looked at her, "All right, but be careful. We can afford to get separated."

"Relax, I'm a Sailor Scout. Not a simpering miss."

She winked at them and walked into the lobby, wearing her masculine clothes. They watched as she introduce herself to a group of teenage girls, who stared at her with dreamy eyes.

"Are they seriously mistaking her for a boy?" Melvin was confusion.

"Melvin!" Molly laughed, "Just look at her. She can easily pass for a guy."

Their suite was on the fifth floor and the moment they entered the young ones were in awe.

The hotel was named the Golden Palace and almost everything inside was gold themed. The floors were polished white marble with fine wood decorated the kitchen and the stairs leading upstairs to several beds that round instead of rectangular. The walls were also painted and sported several paintings of various things. All the furniture, however, was gold. Or rather, imitation gold or polished brass. The group seriously doubted the hotel owner would use solid gold when it could be so easily stolen.

"Wow," was all Serena could say.

"Yeah," Molly agreed.

"I really feel out of place here," Melvin squeezed his hands, showing his discomfort.

"It is a bit too much," Mrs. Baker bobbed her head, "but it's better than sleeping inside a ship in the middle of nowhere."

"That I can't argue, although a camping trip would be nice," Keith came back down the stairs and pointed, "You kids can sleep up there. I checked it out and it's the safest place in this suite. If anyone tries to break in they'll have to come through the window or through the door. The Sailor Scouts and I will place ourselves near the entrance while the rest of you sleep upstairs."

"You think that will be necessary?" asked Vasilatos.

Before he could answer Keith's communicator beeped.

"_Captain?_" came the engineer's voice, "_Are you guys settled in?_"

"We just arrived."

Vasilatos stepped over, "Did you found out what happened to the hyperdrive?"

"_Yes, sir I did,_" the engineer's voice sounded grim, "_And it's not good._"

"Let's hear it."

"_The hyperdrive didn't fail, it actually was damaged... and not by accident. Somebody sabotaged it_."

The very word made everyone's heart stop.

"Are you certain?" Keith's voice turned deadly.

"_Without a doubt. And that's not all, one of our crewman is missing along with that bag of money we were carrying_."

"Do you know who it is?" Keith's gaze had hardened.

"_A kid named Socrates. Beyond that I can't tell you much_."

"Very well, thank you for the report."

Keith switched off the communicator and looked at the group.

"Ladies and gentleman, I think we have a traitor in our mist," he bluntly stated.

"Just what we needed," Luna groaned in frustration.

"Maybe he'll just take the money and run?" suggested Melvin.

Keith laughed, "I would like to believe that, but going as far as sabotaging the hyperdrive raises suspicion."

"Well, to be fair, we weren't supposed to come here in the first place," Vasilatos reminded.

"So what do we do from here?" asked Serena, "Do we go back?"

"To where?" said Luna, "If we walked out now it would just draw suspicion, our ship is useless at the moment and we have no money to make repairs, buy a new ship, or hire someone to take us. The truth is we're trapped until we can find a way out."

There was a knock on the door, making them all jump and causing the two soldiers to draw their weapons.

"Who is it?" Keith hollered.

"It's me," came Amara's voice, "Let me in."

"Were you followed?" Keith asked right away after he let Sailor Uranus inside.

"No, why?" Amara then noticed the somber mood inside the suite, "What happened?"

They quickly explained the engineer's report and the potential traitor they had.

Amara let out a curse, "That means he knows we're here and he could be having this place watched. But... it actually might not be so bad."

"How so?" Keith frowned.

"Before we get into to that," Luna interrupted, "Did you find out anything while you were in the lobby?"

"I sure did. Plenty in fact," Amara sat down on a coach, "I spoke to people who were born and raised here along a family who was getting to leave by telling them that my parents once came here when they were young and were wondering why Jasmine Moon had changed so much. The family were quite surprised, seeing that they're Yankarian themselves. Anyway, here's what happen: Six years ago a woman known as the Red Baroness came here with her private army."

"_The Red Baroness?_" Luna frowned, "Who's that?"

"The Right Hand of the Prime Director. From what I was told, she came to Jasmine Moon with the intent of destroying the entire crime ring here. And... _she succeeded_. Completely. In a matter of days."

"_Days__?_" Luna was stunned, "How?"

"Well," Amara took a breath, "she used a more direct and aggressive approach to accomplish the goal. She actually managed to capture almost every single criminal, slaver, and crime family."

"That's impossible," Keith didn't believe a word of it, "They must be exaggerating. You can't wipe out a major crime ring that easily."

"That's exactly what I said, but they insisted it was the truth and I couldn't find any reason to believe they were lying or making it up."

"What happened after they captured?" asked Luna.

"Here's where it gets interesting. Some were sent to prison while others were released with a warning, but some were publicly executed. And by execution I am not talking about just the heads. I'm talking about entire families, woman and child included."

Everyone was shocked when they heard that last sentence. Even Serena couldn't believe such a thing.

"Not even the children..." she breathed.

"I don't get it," said Vasilatos, "Why the children too? Why would she execute some but let others go? What was she trying to do?"

"Apparently to send a message," answered Amara, "One that wouldn't be easily forgotten."

"_Send a message..._"

Serena looked over at Luna and saw strange look wash over her face, her eyes growing distant as though she was looking into the past. However, the look was gone as soon as it appeared and Luna shook her head.

"What happened afterward?" Luna asked, almost hesitant.

"Yankarian law and order was established, Jasmine Moon became a colony, and the Red Baroness left," Amara gestured out the window, "The city transformed into what you see it now. No one's complaining, the people here completely happy with the way it is now."

Luna went over the window, appearing lost in thought, and stared at the city outside.

A minute passed before she, "_Incredible_. She managed to what we couldn't. I really do wonder who this Red Baroness is."

Something in her tone made Serena believe she was hiding something, but decided it for the best not to press her about it.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about gangsters or slave owners," sighed a relieved Vasilatos.

"No, but we still have that traitor to worry about," Keith reminded.

"Do you really think he will try anything though?" asked Isobellas, "He would have discovered by now that Jasmine Moon is no longer what it was. He'd be better off just keeping the money for himself and go into hiding."

"That's what I would do," Amara agreed, "But there is one place he could go."

Luna finally turned, "And what is that?"

"The crime wave is gone, but the bounty hunters are still around. Underground, or course. There's a bar they gather at. With that much money our traitor could offer a good reward to any and every bounty hunter who's willing to take it. But, as I mentioned earlier, we do have one advantage. You noticed all the excitement going about earlier, right?"

"We did."

"Here's why. There's going to be a music concert tomorrow night and you and I are going to to take Serena and her friends to go see it."

"_A music concert?!_" Serena and Molly nearly screamed in excitement.

"Hold on!" Keith held a hand, "You can't take Serena to a concert! She'll be out in the open! Easy to capture!"

Amara sighed heavily, "Sir, I know you're very protective of Serena because you consider yourself her foster father but you're letting your protectiveness cloud your senses. For one, she'll have two Sailor Scouts protecting her. Worst case scenario we can put her in a protection spell. Two, no bounty hunter will be dumb enough to try something in a public gathering, especially with a crowd this big. It would bring too much attention, especially with the Yanks. And third, you really think you can keep three teenagers, two of them girls, cooped up here the entire time? Not a chance."

Luna chuckled as Keith scowled, "Amara has a good point, Keith. As the saying goes, sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight. Serena will be quite safe with us. You have my word on that."

Keith threw up his hands, "Fine! Do whatever you want! But don't blame me if the worse happens."

"Oh, let it go, darling," Isobellas smiled, "We should relax a bit while we're here. Besides," she ruffled Sammy's hair, who had been sitting on her lap the entire time, "Sammy is going to enjoy that big arcade down below. Let's take this opportunity to enjoy ourselves and have some fun as a family. Who knows when we'll be able to do it again."

Keith looked at his son and his body softened, "Yeah, it's been too long since we last did that."

Serena's heart suddenly ached. It pained her to know she was no longer part of that family.

"I assume you got tickets for that concert?" Luna asked Amara, bringing back her attention.

"Got them right here," Amara whipped them out from her coat, "Five of them. That family I spoke to no longer needed them so they let me have it."

She laid them on the little table in front of the coach and spread them out into a fan, motioning for Serena and Molly to scoot closer.

"Come and see for yourselves," she said, "I think you might know who this space idol is."

At the mention of the words _Space Idol_ Serena and Molly threw themselves to the table and each picked up a ticket. Upon closer examination they both gasped in shock.

"This is..." Serena couldn't believe her eyes.

Amara grinned, "How would like to go see Sailor V's concert tomorrow night?"

* * *

**Chapter 9 Preview:** Princess Henriette

Serena and her friends attend Sailor V's concert. Afterwards, they suddenly encounter a familiar face.


	11. Princess Henriette

**Important Author's ****Note**

**This chapter will be feature two songs for Sailor V's concert. The first is the 80s High Energy dance song Dance With Me(Dance Version) by Claudia T. Some of the lyrics from the original are changed to incorporate the setting of my fanfic. The second song is YouTubers Magical Girl Caroline's English cover of Heart Moving, which is the first ED of the original _Sailor Moon_ anime. Both songs are available to listen to on YouTube.**

**Special thank you goes to Magical Girl Caroline for allowing me to use her lyrics of Heart Moving for this chapter. Be sure to check out her YouTube channel for her covers of famous anime songs, including several from the Sailor Moon franchise. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Princess Henriette

The girls spent the next day picking out a fancy outfit to wear for the concert.

Melvin had wanted to stay behind because he felt a concert would out of place for him, even suggesting he go with Sammy to the arcade, but no one would have none of it. Molly knew he was a secret fan of Sailor V but was too embarrassed to admit it and it took Serena to firmly state that he shouldn't interfere with Sammy spending time with his parents.

After they were finished shopping they went back to the hotel and ate an early dinner before heading out to the auditorium hosting Sailor V's concert. The five tickets were used for Serena, Molly, Melvin, Amara, and Mrs. Baker. As for Luna, she transformed into her cat form and was now hiding inside the large and spacious purse Mrs. Baker had purchased earlier. The group now stood in one of the balcony seats overlooking the stage.

The auditorium was packed from wall to wall and the noise was a deafening roar. The audience was mostly made up of teenagers, and they were of various species from nearly every corner of the galaxy. There wasn't a single individual who wasn't excited. Serena was amazed with the realization that Sailor V was more popular than she initially thought. This was the first concert she had ever been to and she could hardly control herself.

The wait seemed to go on for hours, but when the lights finally dimmed everyone started cheering like crazy. Then came the announcer's voice.

"_Ladies and gentlemen from all corners of the galaxy! Are you ready?!_"

The crowd cheered even louder in response.

"_Welcome to tonight's concert! Please remember to behave properly and not to rush the stage for it may cause serious injury to others. And now... please welcome... the one... the only... Sailor V!_"

Serena and her friends cheered at the top of their lungs and clapped their hands loudly as the stage went dark.

The opening song begun with the words _"Sailor V!_" being sung eight times and was played alongside the music. Then a spotlight shined down on a backup performer in an idol outfit on right stage, followed by another on the opposite side. Then another on the right, then another on the left, until there were eight of them illuminated, positioned in the shape of a V. And then a ninth spotlight shined down at the center point, revealing Sailor V herself in her classic outfit, her face covered with the red masquerade mask.

Everyone cheered as the stage lit up and Sailor V and her performers started dancing to the music before she began singing the first verse.

_"Standing on the dance floor_

_Color lights go around and round_

_I get up and there I go_

_I am getting nervous_

_I don't want to stay inside_

_What I feel it must be shown_

_This one night is all I need_

_A smile is on my face_

_My feet will just take me away!"_

From here the backup performers took over for the chorus with Sailor V singing in between.

_"I want to dance all night along_

_So let me have the key_

_Then I can open up the door_

_The night is still so young_

_And maybe you can dance with me!"_

The words "Sailor V!" were yelled again as the group went into another dance sequence before the bridge was played, and then Sailor V went into the second verse.

_"Met you last summer_

_We were so deep in love_

_Only had eyes on us_

_We were both so happy_

_I thought it would never end_

_But you know it always does_

_I believed the words you say_

_You'll always be the one_

_I looked around but you were gone"_

The chorus was sang again by the backups, then a different bridge was played followed by another dance sequence, this one being longer. Having now reached the midpoint of the song, the backups said "Sailor V!" four more times before Sailor V started singing the chorus herself while her backups danced behind her and another bridge played. Finally she reached the third and final verse.

_"Everybody's leaving_

_I stay here and sit alone_

_Thinking how the time has been_

_Waiting for an answer_

_Am I gonna wait for you_

_All the time I think I've seen_

_Looking deep down my heart_

_I see it's still the same_

_Got to make a brand new start yeah!"_

The chorus was sung again three more times, first by the backups and then twice by Sailor V as the opening performance reached its end. The music crashed to a close with the group striking a pose and Sailor V finishing with, "_I want to dance!_"

The crowd went wild, Serena and Molly were jumping up and down in their excitement while Melvin just clapped and grinned like an idiot. Amara gave an amused look to Mrs. Baker and Luna, but nevertheless joined the applaud. Sailor V and her group stood on the stage smiling while catching their breath. They they bowed gracefully together before Sailor V stepped forward, the cameras zooming in and displaying her dazzling smile on the big display screens.

"_Hello, Jasmine Moon!_" she cheerfully greeted, "_How are you tonight?!_"

The crowd cheered even louder in response and Sailor V's smile deepened.

"_Thank so much for coming all the way here! This is the first time I've ever come to Jasmine Moon and I already love it so far!_"

The crowd cheered again.

"_I've been looking forward to performing here for quite some time! So let's have some fun and dance the night away!_"

With that, Sailor V signaled to the band behind her to begin playing the next song. It was going to be a night Serena and her friends would never forget.

* * *

**DJ Coolidge stepped out of** the tailor's shop, feeling like a new man.

The _rags_ he had worn while he was living underground were gone, replaced with an expensive and a very fashionable suit of gold and silver silk. It felt good to be wearing high quality clothes again. The money the boy had given him was the greatest gift he could ever ask for. Now all he had to do was to take back his old casino. Once he did that he would worm his way into the Yankarian hierarchy, buy them out, and then begin to build his new empire.

He turned in the direction his casino resided. It wouldn't be long before he got rid of those stupid kids toys and replaced them with slot machines and card tables like a real money taking establishment should. Afterwards he would buy a brand new hover car and find a lovely woman for company.

As he walked down the street his comlink rang.

"I've discovered the location of where she and the rest are staying," came the boy's voice, "The Golden Palace, Suite 301."

Coolidge stopped and asked the boy to repeat it, then he burst out laughing, "_That's my old casino_! This will make it really easy! I'll have it cleared out in time for our little surprise."

"Wait for my signal first before you do anything," the boy replied with a serious tone, "Is everyone ready?"

"They will be once you give the order."

"Then sit tight and wait. If you botch this my client won't be as generous with you as the Red Baroness was."

* * *

**It was the finale of** Sailor V's concert.

The star of the show took the time to thank her backup performers, musicians, family, friends, and fans for all their support. Then, with her alone on the stage, she began to sing the final music piece of the night.

_In my lovely dreams we were inside each other's arms_

_All the sparkling stars were our guardians..._

Serena and Molly cheered loudly as they recognized it as a cover of the famous love song "Heart Moving".

_I remember the times when we talked so __casually_

_We were friends and we'd watch all our cares floating away_

_You were always the only one - the one I'd dream of all day and night_

_I want to be real pretty so I'll be sure to catch you eye_

The backup singers and the entire crowd sang along as the first chorus came in.

_When I fall in love, something inside can't stay the __same_

_When I close my eyes, I'll be sure it's love_

_My heart beats so fast when I held you in my embrace_

_I am wanting to share this heart with you_

The crowd cheered again as Sailor V went into the second verse.

_As we made our way home together with all our friends_

_Because I didn't want to leave, or say goodbye_

_With a wave a happy smile I really did try my very __best_

_I truly want to show you a wonderful and beautiful me_

Once again everyone joined for the second chorus.

_In my lovely dreams we were inside each other's arms_

_We were oh so close in that warm embrace_

_To the you I dreamed, there in my sweet beautiful dreams_

_I will send to you all this tender love_

The electric guitar performer went into a solo as Sailor V danced around a before singing the short mid verse.

_I feel like the sunrise tomorrow will bring_

_All that I am dreaming of such amazing things_

Everyone joined her for the last time as she repeated the first and final chorus.

_When I fall in love, something inside can't stay the same_

_When I close my eyes, I'll be sure it's love_

_My heart beats so fast when I held you in my embrace_

_I am wanting to share this heart with you_

My music came to close and with the the concert ended. Everyone cheered as loud as they could as Sailor V waved to her audience, a happy smile shining on her face.

"_Thank you so much for coming everyone! All of you are such wonderful people!_" she waved again, "_Have a safe journey home and I will see you again soon! Goodbye everyone!_"

Her backup performers came out and together they made their final bows before the stage went dark, signalling that the event was over.

Serena had to take quite a few moment to catch her breath. She never thought that a music concert could be so exciting and exhausting. As the crowd begun to disperse she turned to Amara and grasped her hands.

"Thank you so much for bringing us here," she practically bounced on her feet, "I'll never forget this!"

Amara laughed and rubbed Serena's head affectionately, "You very welcome, kid. I'm glad you got to enjoy yourself before we get to Athena."

The response was a sad reminder of what was to come. This may be the last time Serena would enjoy being a normal girl before she had to make a decision. She quickly brushed away the thought. She didn't want to ruin this special night that Amara had done for her and her friends.

* * *

**The group left the auditorium** in high spirits, pausing only to allow Luna to go where she couldn't be seen so she could transformed back into her human form. Thankfully they didn't run into any trouble on the way back to the hotel.

Right when they arrived they came across Sammy and his family and they decided to have ice cream together. It was such a joyous time it was easy to have forgotten everything that happened in the past few days.

When the group finally returned to their suite they found Vasilatos sitting alone on the couch placed close to the big window.

"Hey, welcome back!" he grinned and gestured to the chair across from him, "You're just in time. A new ally has joined us!"

It was only then they noticed there was someone else in the room. A woman with red hair sat across from Vasilatos with her back to them. At the Lieutenant's words she stood from her chair.

Serena frowned. The woman's hair fell like a waterfall almost to her waist. It looked strangely familiar for she remembered seeing it many times before.

Luna suddenly chuckled, "You finally caught up with us, Princess Henriette."

Serena looked at her, surprised. _Princess Henriette?_

"You almost led me in a wild chase across the galaxy," the woman replied back.

Serena's head snapped back around. She blinked several times and she sensed Molly and Melvin do the same. They knew that voice, knew it all to well.

At that moment the woman finally turned around and they found themselves staring at a all too familiar face. The woman grinned and approached.

"You three are in really big trouble," she said, hands on her hips and wearing a stern expression, "Skipping school to go see Sailor V? I'm going to have to extend Serena's punishment to you two as well, since it's now clear that she's become a bad influence on you both."

Serena's, Molly's, and Melvin's jaws all dropped at once.

"_Miss Harrison?!_"

Their homeroom teacher bowed gracefully, "The one and only, except I'm not really your teacher and my name isn't Miss Harrison," she looked Serena and bowed again, "Princess Henriette, daughter of King Gabriel of Cardana and the one named Sailor Cardana. It is a great honor to meet you at last, Princess Serenity."

Just like it was back on Rhodes, Serena's mind went into a whirl. The red hair, bright green eyes, and the lovely face were all unmistakable. Any doubts she had were immediately dashed. Her teacher Miss Harrison, whom she had known since Junior High, was actually a royal princess, just like her.

_And she was also a Sailor Scout_.

She just now noticed the uniform her teacher was wearing. It shared the same basic design worn by Luna and Amara, but it had its own unique style. The cardinal red skirt was shaped like feathers while the matching neckerchief was more round shaped rather than square, it too having three white lines. The yellow bowties were shaped in a way that resembled a bird's wings and tail feathers. Instead of shoes Serena was used to seeing on Luna and Amara, her teacher instead wore knee high red leather boots over yellow stockings that three red lines at the tops.

"How did you manage to find us?" asked Luna, bringing Serena back to reality.

"By an extreme stroke of luck, actually," replied the princess, "You were suppose to contact me when the time came."

"I know," Luna apologized, "But everything happened so quickly I never got the chance."

"Well, no matter," Henriette went on to explain, "Anyway, I didn't hear about the commotion until almost the crack of dawn when Pallans finally got in touch with me."

Serena blinked, "Wait... you mean swordsmanship club adviser?"

Her teacher nodded, "He and the principal were the only ones in school who knew who you were. He was occupied with delaying the Botolfs when you made you escape from Pavlaphos. That's why he didn't contact me until later."

"Speaking of which," Keith spoke, "What did they do?"

"They staged a really bad car accident in the middle of the street, forcing the Botolfs to find an alternate route to you house. By the time they got there you were already long gone. By the time I was informed the Botolfs still occupied the city so I wait until they left before I could make a move. By the time I reached Harmatidus you had already left the planet. Luckily I was able to buy passage with a smuggler who was heading to Jasmine Moon. From here I was going to find a way to reach Cardana since I thought you guys would be at Athena by now. But then I ran into Lieutenant Vasilatos. He just brought me up to date when you arrived. He tells me we may have a traitor in our mist?"

"I'm afraid so," said Keith.

"And we have no money to buy a new hyperdrive for our ship because he stole it all," said Vasilatos angrily, "We're essentially stuck here until we can find a way off."

"In that case I might be able to help," Henriette paused, "We can use the smuggler's ship, provided of course we can persuade him. Have much money do you have?"

"I have five thousand in reserve," said Vasilatos, glanced over to his suitcase.

"Hmm," Henriette nodded in approval, "That should be enough for a down payment. We can give him more when we reach Athena."

"You actually trust him?" Keith was skeptical.

"Yes, I do. He and his partner are both human. They're young, but experienced. One's from Natsington and the other is Bravadoran. As you know, both planets are part of the Alliance and they have no love for the Union."

"I don't care where they're allegiance lies," Keith grumbled, "Smugglers don't do anything for free. What happens if he ask for more than just money?"

"With three Sailors Scouts and two soldiers? I seriously doubt he'll go that far," Henriette took out a communicator and contacted the said smuggler.

The voice that responded irked Serena for some reason. It sounded like she had heard it somewhere before. After a brief discussion the smuggler agreed to meet with them at the hotel.

"He should be here shortly," Henriette looked at Serena again and smiled, "So, Serena, how do you feel after learning about your real heritage? Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?"

For a while Serena couldn't speak. She was torn accepting this new revelation and trying to answer the question.

"I... I don't really know," Serena sat down, followed by everyone else. Only Princess Henriette remained standing as she looked Serena with a curious look, "How did you know that I was a princess?"

"When I was fifteen my father and I visited Rhodes to discuss a new trade agreement between our planets," Henriette explained, "The governor set the meeting place at Pavlaphos and we were given a welcoming parade through downtown. You were only five at the time but you were there. Do you remember?"

Serena thought back, "Yeah... I do remember. I was sitting on Dad's-I mean, Keith's shoulders when your vehicle came by. I was waving and... I think I remember you staring back at me with a strange look, like you had seen me before."

"That's because I recognized you, through you mother and your sister."

Serena looked up at her, "You knew my real family?"

Henriette nodded, "I knew them well. I was friends with you older sister, Orthia. She was the middle child and we were of the same age. Your coloring is different but you both have the same face of Queen Sophia. When I saw you with Keith and Isobellas at Pavlaphos I knew right away you couldn't be their child. The resemblance was too much for me to ignore. After my father's business was finished I started asking about you. No matter how many times they tried to deny it I kept pressing them and refused to leave until finally they called Luna over. She told me the whole truth."

Serena looked over at Luna, who nodded.

"Afterwards," Henriette went on, "I decided that I wanted to help protect you. I went back to Cardana and began my training as a Peacemaker. Once I was given the Cosmic Rank, I returned to Rhodes and became your teacher so I could watch over you while you were at school. You were just starting Junior High at the time."

Serena thought back to the day when she first met Miss Harrison, "That's right... you've been my homeroom teacher ever since Junior High. You even transferred to my High School later on, something that didn't usually happen. But why would you go so far to protect me?"

"Two reasons. One, Cardana has been a long time ally of Lunaria. The second..." Henriette's expression became sad, "is because I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for your mother."

"My mother?"

Henriette turned back toward the window, staring out into the city, "Twenty years ago, your mother saved me from a crazed Warlock who had kidnapped me to force her to come here and fight her. Being back here again certainly brings back memories."

Startled, Serena looked at Luna again, "Wait a minute! Luna... that story you told us yesterday about my mother saving a Cardanan Princess..." she looked back at Henriette, "Was that...?"

"Yes, Serena. That was me. I was only six years-old, but I remember that night like it was yesterday," she pointed out the window, "That pyramid shaped building you see over there? That was a very popular casino back then. The Warlock took me there, killing the owner and scaring off everyone else. She then threatened to kill me if anyone tried to approach. After barricading the building she waited for Queen Sophia to arrive. When she did, the Warlock had me suspended over a tank filled with sea creatures that the owner had on display, with a little laser slowly weakening the chain."

She paused, looking out the window as though she was seeing the entire event happening again through her eyes.

"When Queen Sophia finally arrived, I was so relieved. But then I saw the look in her eye, the fury in her face. I never seen anyone that angry before, even from my father. The Warlock said that if she wanted to save me, she was going to have to kill her. The Queen didn't hesitate or even try to bargain. She just drew summoned her crystal blade and in a blink of an eye they fought, apparently forgetting all about me."

"The fight seem to go on forever. I can still feel the all tremors that shook the building, could sense all the spells they cast at each other, and I could hear every single clash of their blades. Then there were several screams of rage that echoed throughout the building before everything went silent. At that moment the chain was about to give out and I was certain I was going to die," Henriette chuckled and shook her head, "But then Queen Sophia saved me right at the last second. I started crying right away as she held my in her arms. I don't think I ever noticed how beaten and bloodied she was."

Silence passed for one long minute before the Cardanan Princess turned back around. She sighed heavily, her shoulders drooping before she brought her green gaze back to Serena.

"My own mother died when I was very young. Queen Sophia was a very special person to me. Four years later Apollonia fell. When I received the news that none of the royal family survived I spent the entire day in my room crying. I just couldn't believe they were gone. And then I saw you, Serena. When Luna told me who you were, I wanted to return the debt I owe to your mother. And what better way to do it than to protect her only living child?"

Serena was moved by this revelation and she thought to all those days she had spent with her homeroom teacher.

"And I thought you were just another mean teacher," she looked up and smiled at Princess Henriette, "But you're actually very kind and very brave. And you know what? You were actually a very good teacher."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Henriette bowed again.

"I guess I should apologize for all the hard times I gave you."

Henriette let out a frustrated sigh and placed a hand on her head.

"I will admit, you really did drive me up the wall," she shook her head, "Every single time I kept asking myself, 'Is this really the Heir of the Lunarian Throne?' I can't tell you how many times I wanted to tear my hair out, bash my head against the wall, or just outright throttle you."

Everyone laughed while Serena shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Was Serena really that bad at school?" Sammy asked excitedly, ignoring Serena's glare.

"_Bad?_" Henriette snorted, "That's putting it lightly. Do you have any idea what I had to go through with her? Her grades were passable at best, she was always sleeping in the middle of class, couldn't answer even the simplest of questions, and she was always daydreaming about something stupid, be it food, games, or boys. Oh, and did I mention that she was _always_ late for school?"

"Ugh," this time is was Isobellas who placed a hand on her head, "Tell me about it. There were times I _literally_ had to drag her right out of bed."

"I did try to make it on time, though," Serena said in her defense.

"Yes, I'll gave you some credit for that," Henriette's lips lifted in amusement, "Looking back it was actually quite amusing how you managed to fail with every single attempt. For instance, there was that one time you tried to sneak into the classroom by crawling on the floor."

"You were busy taking attendance," Serena shrugged, "I thought you wouldn't notice."

"Your desk was in the middle isle and the second one away from mine. You seriously believed that I wouldn't have seen what was happening right in front of me?"

"No, I suppose not," Serena gave in.

Molly then started giggling, "Then there was that time when you dump a bucket of water on her."

"Oh, God," Serena groaned, "Don't remind me of that."

Amara started coughing, "You did _what?_"

"It was accident! I swear!" Serena insisted.

"Oh, yes, I remember that day," Henriette sighed again, "Serena was late again, as usual. I finally had enough at that point so the moment when she stepped into the classroom I immediately sent back out into the hall, but not before I had her completely fill a bucket of water and ordered her hold it on top of her head for the next thirty minutes."

Everyone started laughing as the image of Serena in such a pitiful state entered their minds.

"I was just coming back from the faculty office when that happen," said Melvin, "I saw Serena standing outside our classroom, struggling to keep the bucket level and on the verge of tears."

"Hm-hmm," Serena nodded, "I started complaining to him how cold-hearted Miss Harrison was."

"Which I overheard and I came out to scold her," said Henriette.

Melvin then added, "She then told me I should keep my distance from Serena because she could be a very bad influence."

"Which I started protesting against," Serena shivered, "But my sudden movement caused the water to shift. The bucket slipped from my fingers-"

"And the next thing we knew," Molly's eyes danced with delight, "Miss Harrison was completely drenched."

Everyone was now roaring with laughter.

"Oh, my god," Amara gasped between her tears, "I wish I could have seen that!"

"You ruined my favorite suit that day," Henriette glared at Serena, "That one was expensive."

"She completely blew her top after that," Melvin chuckled, "She gave Serena two whole weeks of detention."

"There's a lot of things I can forgive you for, but that isn't one of them," Henriette placed her hands on her hips, "You owe me a new suit. After you're crowned Queen I expect you to pay for it."

"Fair enough," Serena shrugged, then she grinned mischievously when she remembered something, "_Actually_... maybe we can work out some kind of deal instead."

"Oh?" Henriette raised her dark brows, "And what makes you think I'll agree to that?"

"_Well_," Serena winked at Molly, "It just so happens that Molly and I know your _other_ little secret."

Henriette frowned, "_Other secret?_"

"_Oh, yeah_," Molly started giggling again, "I didn't know you were such a romantic, Your Highness."

Color rose in Henriette's's face, although she did her best to hide it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied automatically, but it was clear that she was uneasy.

Seizing the opportunity, Serena said, "Hey, Molly. That love letter Miss Harrison sent to Midnight Zero, what did it say again?"

The Princess made a choking noise as Molly tapped her little chin.

"Hmm, let me see. Um... Oh! I remember now!" she placed both hands across her heart and began to recite, "_My heart was full of you. And my diary now is full of the past. I want to see you. I want to see you one more time. I want to-_"

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried a flustered Henriette, "Don't say anymore! It's embarrassing!"

Her face burned as everyone burst out laughing again.

"_That is so cheesy!_" Sammy hooted.

"You actually _wrote_ that?" Luna looked really disappointed, "You must have been drunk or something. Honestly, that sounds like something a love struck teenager would write. Not a full grown woman."

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing!" Henriette desperately tried to dismiss it, "I was bored and with nothing to do! How was I suppose to know they would actually read it out loud on the air? And speaking of which..." she pointed an accusing finger at the two laughing girls, "Why are you listening to a late night show when you should be in bed sleeping?!"

The laughter continued until there was a loud knock on the door. Silence completely engulfed the room while Keith reached for the blaster pistol hidden inside his jacket.

"Hold on," Henriette held out a hand, "It may be them."

Placing one hand of her weapon she quietly approached the door.

"Mr. Shields?"

"_I'm here_," came a voice, "_Just like you ask_."

The attitude in the man's voice reminded Serena of someone.

"And is Mr. MacFarland with you?" Henriette asked next.

"_Aye, lass,_" came a cheerful and heavily accented voice, "_Here as always_."

Henriette looked back at the others, "It's them."

She opened the door and two young men stepped in.

"Thank you for coming," she closed the door, "I know this abrupt but it's very important. Everyone, this is-"

Serena suddenly cried out and shot to her feet. Everyone looked at her as she stared open mouthed at the dark haired man standing before her.

"_Not you!_" she groaned.

The man she had met at Pavlaphos grinned and arrogantly placed his hands on his hips.

"I know right?" he chuckled, "We really need to stop meeting like this."

Amara looked back and forth between them, "You two know each other?"

"Sadly, yes," the man gave an exaggerated sigh, "Darien Shields, captain of the _Sabre Hawk_."

"I ran into him twice in Pavlaphos," Serena glared at him, "The second time he humiliated me!"

"_Humiliated?_" the man called Darien looked confused, "All I did was stop you from falling on your rear end and gave you some friendly advice. It's not my fault you weren't watching where you were going."

"And just what was a smuggler doing in Pavalaphos?" Luna asked with a suspicious look in her eyes, "That's quite far from Harmatidus."

"Not every single smuggler does business in the space port," Darien simply reminded, "Sometimes we have to other places to find or secure any special cargo worth the price. _And_ the risk or course."

His little smirk caused Serena to groan in disgust and she glared at her teacher.

"Out of all the smugglers in the galaxy you had to pick the rudest one."

Behind him Darien's companion started laughing.

"You always seem to attract the feisty ones, Darien m'lad."

The man's accent was a clear sign that he was from Bravador, Planet of the Highland Warriors. He was of similar age and had the same height and build as Darien. The first thing Serena noticed that he was skirt. Or rather, a Bravadoran kilt of blue and red plaid. A matching baldric was slung over the shoulder of his blue jacket and red waistcoat and his blonde hair covered with a navy blue beret with a dainty gold feather sticking out of it. Thick white socks covered his knees inside brown leather boots.

"You're no better," Darien said to him.

"Aye, but unlike you I already have a Bonnie Lass waiting for me back home," with dancing green eyes he bowed to Serena, "Andrew MacFarland of Bravador, Darien's partner in crime, at your service m'lady."

Serena saw Darien roll his eyes and as a way of annoying him she gave a pretty smile and a curtsy.

"Charmed, Mr. MacFarland," she returned, taking note of Darien's bemused look, "I'm happy to see there's a least one gentleman among you."

Darien ignored her snarky remark and turned back to Princess Henriette.

"So what's this all about?" he asked impatiently, "I don't usually take passengers."

"These people are my friends," Henriette quickly explained, "They need to get to Athena as quickly as possible."

"Any particular reason?" Darien's gaze scanned all the people in the room.

"Let's just say we had a certain disagreement on Rhodes and are trying to avoid attracting attention," said Luna.

Darien looked at, puzzled. Then his brows shot up as the realization came to him.

"_Ah_, so you're the reason for that whole commotion back on Rhodes. What did you do? Have a little rebellion that failed and now you're on the run?"

"That is actually none of your business," Luna motioned them to take a seat and waited until the two smugglers had done so, "The question is: Is your ship fast enough to Athena as quickly as possible?"

"The _Sabre Hawk?_" Darien looked incredulous, "My ship can outrun Yankarian corvettes any day."

"Or course it can," Keith snorted, "That's what they always say."

"No, he's actually speaking the truth," said Andrew, "Ever since the Red Baroness and her Death Busters appeared the smuggling business has been struggling to stay alive. We've all had to take extra precautions to ensure we don't attract too much attention, including getting out of systems as quickly as possible before the Yanks even knew we were there."

"I can support his claim," Henriette spoke, "When I traveling around the galaxy with my master we were constantly hearing stories about the Red Baroness and her crusade to destroy organized crime and terrorist organizations."

A curious look came over Luna's face, "This is the second time I've heard about this Red Baroness. Who is she exactly?"

Darien stared at her, "You seriously don't know? Where have you been?"

"In hiding for the past sixteen years," she snapped, "Can you answer my question please?"

"She's the Right Hand of the Prime Director."

"I know that already. What I mean is, what is her name? Where did she come from?"

"Her name is Lady Kaolinite," answered Henriette, "She's originally from Botolf and she was once a servant of Queen Beryl."

Luna blinked, "_Queen Beryl?_ She was a servant of Queen Beryl?"

Henriette nodded, "The rest of it is just rumors but from what I do know it's widely believed that she's a distant relative of Queen Beryl, a by blow of her family. She appeared right after the fall of Apollonia and she was once the High Commander of the Botolf forces. However, she and Queen Beryl had a fallout of sorts and she left Botolf for Yankaria. She's been the Right Hand ever since."

"And from that point on she went on a violent crusade across the galaxy," said Darien, "Jasmine Moon wasn't the only place she came to. You remember the Five Families of Metropolis, the Red Claw Cult, the Dons of Paradise, and the Black Star terrorist organization? Well... they don't exist anymore. The Red Baroness and her Death Busters wiped them all out. _Completely._"

"_All of them?_" Luna wasn't the only who was stunned.

"That's impossible," said Keith, "Both the Alliance and Union have been trying to bring those organizations down for years, centuries even. They're like a hydra. You cut one head three more take its place."

"Well, she did the impossible," Darien's gaze grew dark, "She didn't go out there to bring them to justice. She went out there to destroy them, to wipe them entirely from existence. To Yankaria and her allies she is know as the Red Baroness, a hero of the galaxy. But to others she is known as the Bloody Baroness, a butcher who's reputation is known in every corner of the galaxy."

"My God..." Luna looked at Amara with a horrified expression, "Everything you said about her yesterday was true. She really did kill entire families."

"Among other things," said Andrew, "She only left a few alive to carry on a warning never to do bad things again or they would suffer the same fate as their friends did."

"And the Prime Director allowed this?" Keith asked in disbelief.

"That's the thing," said Henriette, "She never used the Yankarian war machine. She only did when they were at war or when she actually needed additional support. Technically speaking, the Yankarians were never involved in her crusade. Her methods were indeed horrific but her results were undeniable. I hate to admit it, but she did bring in a new era of peace across the galaxy. What major criminals that remain are too scared to start their business up again out of fear of encountering her again. She's openly admitted that she's taken full responsibility for her actions. I don't know when or where she said this but I remember hearing her say that: _It's not enough to simply defeat the enemy. You have to send them a message, one that they will never forget_."

"_One that they will never forget_," Luna repeated, "It can't be..."

Her face paled so much that Serena instantly became alarmed.

"Luna? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"N-No... it's nothing," Luna took a deep breath and composed herself, "Getting back on topic, you say your ship is fast, Mr. Shields?"

"To reach Athena? Yeah, she's fast enough for you," Darien looked around again, "I'm assuming the cargo is only passengers?"

"That's correct, but we have to stop somewhere first before we head to Athena."

Darien smirked, "What's the matter? You worry about running into trouble? Got something to pick up?"

Luna smiled sweetly, "Let's just say we might need some help along the way."

"Well, that's the catch, isn't it?" Darien leaned back in his chair, "In that case it's going to really cost you. Ten thousand, all in advance."

Serena gaped at him, "_Ten thousand?_ We can almost buy our own ship for that!"

"Yeah, but who's going to fly it, girl? You?"

"You bet I could!" Serena snapped at him, "I'm a quick learner! I can fly a ship! You know what? I don't to listen to-"

"_Sit down, Serena!_"

Serena had started to rise from her chair when Luna yelled at her with a tone that she was not to be disobeyed. She froze in mid stance, turning her head to meet Luna's gaze and was shocked to see the older woman's eyes carrying a dangerous glint to them. Quietly she sat back down.

"You may have to do this one day," Luna said to her, "So you may as well watch and learn so you can do it properly when the time comes."

When Serena said no more she turned her attention back to Darien.

"We can give you five thousand for now," she glanced at Vasilatos, "Plus, an additional fifteen when we safely reach Athena."

Darien's brows shot up, "_Twenty grand?_" he took a moment to think about it before he nodded in approval, "All right, you got yourself a ship, Lady. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four," Luna repeated and they all stood.

"You might want to leave quickly too," Andrew warned, "We saw some unfriendly folk hovering around across the street on our way here, watching this place with greedy eyes. Bounty hunters by the look of them."

"Looks like our traitor did go to them after all," said Amara.

"Thank you for the warning," said Luna, "We'll be there as quickly as we can."

"Nice doing business with you," Darien gave Serena one final salute, "See you later, princess."

Serena stuck her tongue out at him the instant he turned his back, and when the door was shut behind him and his companion she let out a huff.

"I really hate that jerk," she grumbled to herself.

"Are you really sure we can trust him?" Keith asked Henriette again.

"Do you think we have a choice?" she replied back.

"Regardless, we need to on our guard," said Luna, "If what that Bravadoran said is true, we may have to fight our way out."

* * *

**"_Twenty thousand,_" Andrew couldn't contain** his surprise as they went down the elevator, "Those people must really be desperate."

"Hmm," was Darien's only reply.

He was lost in deep thought. He hadn't expected to see that girl again. Since their first meeting her face had been on his mind recently.

The pair entered the lobby and Darien immediately noticed that something wasn't right. His instincts came in and instantly warned him of danger, but they also warned him that if suddenly stopped whoever was watching them would realize that he had noticed the change of atmosphere in the lobby and would instantly have him and his co-pilot killed on sight. Without a word he kept going, with Andrew going on about how fortunate they were this time.

As soon as they left the building Darien whispered to his friend, "Keep walking and act normal."

Andrew recognized the seriousness in his voice, but he kept smiling and greeted two lovely ladies who blushed as they walked by.

"Are we being followed?" he whispered back.

"Maybe," Darien could feel eyes boring into his back, "Just keep walking."

They kept going until they were a block away from the hotel and were engulfed by the midnight crowd. Darien's eyes scanned their surroundings until he spotted an alleyway nearby. Grabbing Andrew's arm, he directed him to it. Hiding in the shadows he peeked out the corner but could see no one who could remotely resemble a bounty hunter.

"Andrew," he said over his shoulder, "Get back to the ship and get it ready. I'm going to stay behind and make sure they get away safely."

"You're concern about our cargo?" Andrew grinned, "Especially the one with long gold hair?"

Darien ignored him and said, "Let's just say I've got a really bad feeling about this."

* * *

**In thirty minutes Serena and** her friends were ready to go, having changed from their fancy new clothes back to their school uniforms.

They left the room quietly. Luna, Amara, and Princess Henriette lead the way in their Sailor Scout uniforms while Keith and Vasilatos, armed with blasters, brought up the rear. Isobellas and Mrs. Baker stayed in the middle with the children at their side. The Bravadoran's warning was enough to convince they likely walking into danger and were taking no chances.

Because they were such a large group and carrying a fair amount of luggage they had to take two different elevators. Luckily they weren't separated for long. Soon they were in the lobby.

The group started to head towards the door when Amara suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Henriette instantly became alert.

"Something's wrong. There's no not a single soul in the lobby. It should still be crowded, even at this time of the night."

Everyone looked around, realizing what she said was true.

"You're right," breathed Keith, "It's far too quiet. Not even the arcade machines are running."

"Let's move!" cried Luna, "Now!"

But they only took one step before the security doors came crashing down at the entrance, cutting off their escape. The Sailor Scouts drew out their wands while the two soldiers raised their blasters. Then they heard a booming voice from above.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen."

The group looked up to see a dark skinned man in a fancy gold suit and holding a cane standing on the balcony above the entrance.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he took off his hat and bowed gracefully, "I am DJ Coolidge, owner of this casino. Or at least it was until I was forced out and it was changed into this."

The anger and disgust was clear in his voice and they could all guess he was one of Lady Kaolinite's victim who survived her purge of Jasmine Moon, but no one was in the mood to talk.

"Well, what do you want?" Amara demanded, "We're in a bit of hurry right now."

"Oh, I can see that," Coolidge replied, "But I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to wait until you give me what I want."

"And if we don't?"

Coolidge raised a hand and snapped his fingers. There was a loud rumble and the thing they knew the group was surrounded by bounty hunters, all armed to the teeth and pointing blasters at them.

Serena stared in horror. They must be facing a hundred! _How could they escape with so many people pointing weapons at them?!_

"I'll simply take it from your dead bodies," Coolidge coolly stated.

The three Sailor Scouts assessed the situation. They were surrounded, but far from defeated.

"So what do you want?" Amara asked again, "Money? Jewels? We got plenty of that."

Coolidge laughed, "Do I look like I am in need of such things? As tempting as it would be you have something far more valuable than any jewel or credits you carry. So here's the deal. I am willing to let you go under one condition."

He lifted his cane and pointed, "That you leave behind that pretty little girl there with the long blonde hair."

* * *

**Chapter 10 Preview: **The Masked Tuxedo

The Sailor Scouts fend off the bounty haunters but Serena is still captured. Yet before she can be delivered to her doom she is saved by a mysterious masked stranger.


End file.
